Roommates II
by stealth gato
Summary: part 2! if you haven't read the 1st one you need to cause it's awesome and also cause this one won't make sense if you don't. WARNING: yaoi, lemons, nudity, language, angst, drama, fluff, etc. Sasu/naru, naru/others
1. Chapter 1

Hooray! the long awaited 1st chapter of part 2!! okay, so if you haven't read roommates pt 1 then you need to otherwise this part will make no sense. anyway... pt 2 is a bit different than part 1. chapters are going to be much shorter most of the time and they will probably feel like just little snippits of sasuke and naruto's life but that's how it's going to be, sorry.

ANYWAY, this first chapter has nothing to do with sasuke. he's not even in it. this is really a kiba/naru chapter, if you don't like then don't read and i'll kind of sum it up for you at the AN next chapter. but yeah, hope you enjoy.

WARNING: yaoi, nudity, language, angst and drama and fluffyness and a bit of sarcasm... all the stuff you need for a great story haha.  
DISCLAIMER: it's not mine.

* * *

_"Live with me" _The words echoed in Naruto's head. He had been thinking about Sasuke's proposal(?) command(?) for a while now. Shortly after graduation Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino and Sakura all road tripped to the coast for a two week vacation they had been planning together since they were young. Choji was unable to make it because his parents insisted he helped out at the restaurant. Shino was forced to come in his place, but if he minded he didn't say anything.

"Oi, Naruto, what are you daydreaming about now?" Ino asked standing over the blonde boy. Naruto looked up at his friend and laughed.

"Nothing, sorry, just thinking about stupid things." Naruto smiled.

"Well hurry up, the beach is waiting." Sakura said pulling on Naruto's arm. Naruto smiled and nodded before running off with the girls. The hotel they were staying at was right on the beach so it was a quickly run to get there. Shino carried the blankets and towels while Kiba carried the drink cooler and Shikamaru just walked because he was too lazy to carry anything anyway. Sakura, Ino and Naruto found the 'perfect spot' and waited for the other three boys to catch up. They had gotten there pretty early so there were some umbrellas still not claimed. They chose a giant orange umbrella to sit under. Sakura and Ino kicked off their sandals and pulled off the dressed they wore over their swimsuit. Sakura was in a red two piece while Ino was in a teal two piece. Ino's swimsuit had a strip down the middle that connected the top and bottom so she claimed it was a one piece, but the boys just thought it was a two piece.

"Here." Shino said handing Naruto one of the blankets. Naruto set it out and put Ino and Sakura's things on it before sitting down. Shino laid out the other blanket a little closer to the edge of the umbrella. Shikamaru laid down on that one and looked up at the sky.

"There's no clouds out today." Shikamaru sighed.

"Guess you're just gonna have to go swimming, Shika." Kiba said setting the cooler down and sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto sighed and laid down.

"Something wrong?" Shikamaru asked glancing at Naruto before going back to staring at the cloudless sky.

"Just things on my mind." Naruto said. He hadn't told any of them about Sasuke asking him to live with him. He was planning on talking to Kiba and Shikamaru later since they were his best friends.

"We should go surfing and you'll just forget about it." Kiba said. Naruto nodded. He pulled off his t-shirt so that he was left in his orange swim trunks. Kiba was already in his red swim trunks.

"Shika? Shino?" Eithier of you want to come?" Naruto asked. The two boys shook their head.

"Your loss." Kiba shrugged and he grabbed Naruto's hand and ran towards the shack to rent surfboards. The two boys got their boards and went out into the water. Ino and Sakura were splashing in the water and laughing. They waved at the two girls who waved back. As soon as they got out, the water seemed to still.

"Well, this sucks." Naruto sighed as he sat on his board.

"Aw, looks like the waves stopped right when we were coming out." Ino huffed as she and Sakura paddled over also on surfboards. The four sat there on their surfboards waiting for the next wave.

"Well, this is super fun." Sakura smiled. Naruto laughed.

"If we don't get surfing in today, we still have two weeks." Naruto said.

"I'm surprised your parents let you come, Sakura." Kiba said.

"Well, with you two having sex with each other, Shikamaru being to lazy to have sex with anyone and Shino being in love with Hinata, they didn't feel like there would be any problems." Sakura shrugged.

"Hey, we're not here to just have sex with each other." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we're here to pick up girls too." Kiba nodded.

"You two are weird." Ino sighed. Kiba rolled his eyes, Naruto laughed.

"Oh, this one is mine." Naruto said seeing a wave forming behind them. They spent the rest of the afternoon surfing or laying on the beach.

"Okay, guys, it's time for dinner. The hotel said the cook out started in half an hour." Shikamaru said as they all came out of the water.

"Yeah, I guess it's too dark to keep swimming anyway." Ino nodded. They all went in and changed. The hotel was pretty fancy so they decided to wear something nicer than shorts and a t-shirt to the dinner. Shino wore black pants and a grey polo. Shikamaru wore grey pants and a green button up shirt. Kiba wore black pants and a red button up shirt. Naruto wore white pants and a white button up shirt but didn't button it so that his orange t-shirt could be seen. Sakura wore a red cocktail dress and Ino wore a violet cocktail dress.

"Don't you ladies look lovely." Naruto smiled as he offered each of them his arms. The two linked their arms in his.

"You look very nice too, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto smiled.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Kiba asked linking his arm with Ino's other arm. Ino laughed as she let Kiba lead her away. Naruto followed Kiba and Ino with Sakura and Shikamaru and Shino followed after than. They walked into the garden where the dinner was being held.

"Shit." Naruto said softly when he saw all the people there.

"Looks like you'll have to be a good boy tonight." Shikamaru smiled taking Sakura from him and following the hostess as she seated them. Shino took Ino from Kiba leaving Naruto and Kiba to stand and stare at the large crowd.

"They look like a bunch of stiffs." Kiba said.

"I propose a game." Naruto said. Kiba looked at him and raised an eyebrow. They both knew the only way they would make it through a dinner with a bunch of 'high-class snot-nosed stiffs' would be to make a game out of it. "Whoever is the most well behaved gets a favor from the other."

"Any favor?" Kiba asked.

"Within reason, and it has to be legal." Naruto said. Kiba smiled.

"It's a deal then." Kiba nodded. The two boys smiled and went and sat down with their friends. Of course their idea of 'who is the most well behaved' really means 'who cracks and makes a scene first'. As soon as they sat down Kiba's hand was stroking Naruto's thigh. Naruto let out a shaky breath and gripped the arms of his chair. Kiba's hand moved to cup his already half hard member. "Hmm, someone's eager tonight."

"Fuck you, Kiba." Naruto hissed under his breath.

"Promise?" Kiba smirked. Naruto glared at Kiba. Naruto's hand slid to Kiba's lap. Both were fairly thankful it was fairly dark outside and they were off to the side, although secretly they wondered how everyone would react if they saw the two boys basically giving each other hand jobs in the middle of the dinner. Kiba let out a soft groan as he shifted in his seat to press into Naruto's hand. Naruto's hand moved away from the now fully hard member and gently stroked at Kiba's inner thighs. Naruto bit his lip as Kiba gave him a gentle squeeze.

"What are you two doing?" Shikamaru asked looking across the table.

"Nothing." They both quickly answered.

"If you two end up getting us kicked out of this hotel I'll seriously beat the crap out of you." Sakura threatened. The two grinned but didn't take their hand away from the other's lap.

"What makes you think we'd do anything like that?" Naruto asked.

"Because this isn't the first time you two started a little game and ended up letting it get out of hand." Ino said. They had actually done this multiple times before. It started off as a bet or game until the subtle teasing and molesting elevated to animalistic needs and desire. Last time it happened Naruto was thrown onto a table and Kiba had quickly gotten on top of him. They not only broke all the dishes on the table but also the table itself. They had to work for six months to pay off the damages. The next time they had gone into the restaurant, all of the tables had been reinforced with steel and they were given paper plates and plastic cups just incase another incident happened. Fortunately they had been good customers so the manager didn't ban them from the restaurant.

"Don't worry, we'll be good." Kiba said. Naruto nodded. The other occupants at the table sighed mentally preparing themselves for when they got kicked out of the hotel and having to spend the rest of the two weeks sleeping outside probably.

"Ino, come dance with me." Shikamaru said quickly standing up.

"Holy shit, Shikamaru is actually willingly doing something that takes up energy?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, well when you two go insane with lust or whatever, I don't want to be around for that. Hopefully you two will just get kicked out and the rest of us can stay here." Shikamaru said as Ino took his hand. Naruto and Kiba looked at him strangely.

"I agree. Shino come dance with me." Sakura said. The four left and Kiba and Naruto stayed at the table still slightly molesting each other.

"Did something seem off with Shika?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at him.

"You mean the fact that he's actually volunteering to dance or the strange look he gave us?" Naruto asked.

"Both." Kiba said. Naruto frowned.

"We should ask him later." Naruto said. Kiba nodded. They both retracted their hands from the other's lap, but their hands brushed in the movement and they ended up holding each other's hands. They heard a few 'tisks' from the tables near them. Kiba and Naruto looked at the people out of the corners of their eyes. There were two tables each with five people glaring at their intertwined fingers. Kiba and Naruto looked up at each other. "We'll call this one a draw." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. They turned and smiled at the tables. "We're on our honey moon." Kiba smirked at them as he pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Not in public, baby. You said you'd wait till we get back to the room." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck and shifting so that he sat comfortably on Kiba's lap.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Kiba smiled leaning forward to suck on Naruto's neck. Naruto's head fell back as he let out a soft moan. His hips moved involuntarily and he ground against Kiba's hips. They both let out quiet groans. The two tables glaring at them turned away with deep blushes. Kiba couldn't stop himself as he kept sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto's hands came up to fist in Kiba's hair as he ground his hips against Kiba's. Kiba finally pulled away only to pull Naruto in for a heated kiss.

"Room, now." Naruto panted into Kiba's mouth. Kiba nodded. The two boys got up and ran back into the building not even caring that they would be missing dinner. They made it to the elevator and hit the button before Naruto grabbed Kiba again and kissed him, pulling himself flush against Kiba's front. The elevator opened and Kiba walked them in before pressing Naruto against the wall. He pulled back from the kiss to press the button for the 5th floor before going back to kiss and suck and bite Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned loudly in the elevator, thankful that no one else was there to hear them unless they happened to be standing outside the doors as they passed each floor. Kiba lifted Naruto up and Naruto wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist to keep from falling. Kiba moved and pressed Naruto up against a different wall. When they reached their floor, however, the realized the wall they were leaning against was actually the doors. They fell back and hit the ground, Naruto on the floor, and Kiba on top of him.

"Damn, I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Kiba asked. Naruto blinked a few times, he had hit his head pretty hard. A few faces that weren't Kiba's came into focus and he realized that there were more people in the hallway than just them. Naruto smiled awkwardly as Kiba looked up at them.

"We're on our honeymoon." Naruto smiled. The people, who the two boys had realized were blushing slightly, just nodded and quickly got into the elevator.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kiba asked as Naruto sat up holding his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Naruto nodded. Kiba knelt down in front of Naruto and lightly stroked his fingers through Naruto's hair while feeling the back of his head. "We were in the middle of something." Naruto said looking up slyly at Kiba. Kiba smiled and leaned down to kiss Naruto.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked. "I'd hate to get into this and have you pass out from head trauma or something." He added with a smirk.

"Shut up." Naruto said. Kiba laughed and pulled Naruto to his feet before they quickly went back to kissing and stumbling down the hall towards their door. Two hours later found the boys waking up to loud knocking. "You get it." Naruto mumbled pushing Kiba. Kiba growled softly as he went to the door without even bothering to put clothes on (it's not like Naruto hadn't seen him naked before) and looked through the eye hole.

"It's Shikamaru." Kiba said to Naruto. "Just a sec, Shika." Kiba said through the door. He turned on the lights making Naruto hiss and pull the blankets over his head. Kiba opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers for himself and pulled them on since he was too lazy to look around the room for his other pair that had been thrown somewhere. He then went back and opened the door to let Shikamaru in.

"Yo." Shikamaru said raising a hand as he stepped into the room. "Just checking that you two weren't kicked out or anything." Shikamaru said.

"No, we're fine." Naruto said sitting up in the bed. Shikamaru looked at the disheveled look Naruto had going on and sighed.

"At least you two made it to the room rather than going at it in the garden." Shikamaru said. He looked at Naruto and then at Kiba. "Well, I guess I should let you two get back to whatever it was that you were doing." He said.

"Wait, Shika." Naruto said as he got out of the bed and had the sheets wrapped around his waist. "I need to talk to you two about something." Naruto said. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shikamaru said as he came further into the room and sat on the bed. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke bought a house and he wants me to live with him." Naruto said looking down into his lap.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. It's just... strange." Naruto said.

"Well, you have been his roommate for the past four years." Shikamaru pointed out. Naruto sighed.

"But this isn't about that. I have a feeling this is really about his convenience of having me there for a fuck buddy." Naruto said.

"Oh." Kiba said.

"What do you guys think I should do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, that isn't really our place to tell you." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I mean we can tell you what we think but ultimately it's your decision to either listen to us or not listen to us." Shikamaru shrugged.

"But I don't even have an idea of what I should do." Naruto whined laying back on the bed. Shikamaru looked at him and Kiba laid down beside him as well.

"Do you like the idea of living with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I don't know. If he's just wanting me there," Naruto started.

"Forget about what he wants, Naruto." Shikamaru snapped. Kiba and Naruto looked at Shikamaru strangely again. That was the second time that night he had acted kind of strange. "Do you want to live with him?"

"Shika? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he set up to look at Shikamaru.

"No." Shikamaru said.

"You've been acting kind of strange tonight, Shika." Kiba said also sitting up and looking at his friend.

"Nothing is wrong." Shikamaru said. "I'm sorry if I've been acting strange. I guess I was just under a lot of stress this year, and haven't calmed down enough yet." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay." Naruto said still eyeing Shikamaru suspiciously.

"I'm going to go to bed. You shouldn't think too much about Sasuke while you're here, Naruto, it'll just fill up your head and distract you from any fun." Shikamaru said as he stood up and left the room.

"Something is bothering him." Naruto said falling back on the bed.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded laying down beside Naruto. Naruto looked over at Kiba.

"What do you think I should do?" Naruto asked.

"I hate to sound like a jealous boyfriend, but if you live with him will you still have time for me?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"Of course." Naruto said. Kiba nodded.

"Then you can live with him." Kiba said rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Naruto laughed.

"Possessive, mutt." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes." Kiba said with a smile but didn't look at Naruto.

"Let's go to bed, Kiba." Naruto said as he stood up and went to turn off the lights. Naruto heard Kiba shifting as he laid down properly and pulled the blankets up. Naruto crawled into the bed and cuddled up to Kiba's side. "Night." Naruto mumbled.

"Night." Kiba said softly. Naruto tightened his grip around Kiba's waist and the two boys fell asleep.

so yeah, really the whole importance of this chapter is the conversation between kiba and naruto at the very end. there will be some kiba vs sasuke drama going on throughout the rest of the story. plus some other sasuke jealousy...

review.


	2. Chapter 2

okay, so the important thing last chapter was that naruto asked kiba if he should live with Sasuke and kiba answered that if Naruto still made time for him, he would be okay with it. now.. the moment you've all been waiting for. this chapter is when Naruto decides whether to live with sasuke or not. what will he choose? read and find out.

WARNING: boy love, language, nudity, all that other good stuff.  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything.

* * *

The day that they got back from their vacation Naruto forced Shikamaru to come with him to Sasuke's house.

"Why do I have to come?" Shikamaru sighed as they walked up to the front door.

"Because I promised Sasuke that I would come look at the house but if I came by myself Sasuke would probably just jump me a fuck me in the front yard. And if I brought Kiba he would probably join in." Naruto said as he rang the doorbell.

"This is really troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hello?" Sasuke grumbled as he opened the door. He wore a pair of black and grey plaid sleep pants but had no shirt on. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips.

"Evening, princess." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"What the hell? It's freaking eleven at night!" Sasuke yelled at them.

"Yeah, we just got back from our vacation and decided to come check out your house." Naruto smiled

"I was in bed." Sasuke grumbled.

"Well, you're not any more." Naruto smiled. "Come on, you're not going to leave us standing here in the middle of the night are you, bastard?" Naruto asked reaching out and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke sighed.

"Come in." He said. As Sasuke stepped back, Naruto's hold on him forced Naruto to step forward. Shikamaru stepped in as well. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked at his two guests. "Well let me show you around." Sasuke said. "Um, this is the living room then through here is the dining room and kitchen." Sasuke said. The living room was a fairly good size with a large black leather couch and a dark blue recliner and a big screen TV on the far left wall. The leather couch had a blanket and pillow and the TV had a movie paused but Naruto couldn't tell what the movie was. The back wall wasn't really a wall but a bar that separated the kitchen and the living room. There was also a tiny wall that separated the dining area and the living room. Naruto looked into the kitchen.

"This is a pretty decent sized kitchen." Naruto said.

"You won't get a kitchen like that in the dorms." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. Sasuke went into the kitchen and went through a door in the back.

"Back here is the laundry room, this is the downstairs bathroom and then there are stairs in here to get up to the bedrooms. There are two bedrooms upstairs and a full bathroom. And then also the door that goes into the garage." Sasuke said.

"Can we go upstairs?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and flipped on the lights over the stairs. He walked up and Naruto and Shikamaru followed.

"There's not much up here right now. Just a bunch of boxes, my bed hasn't been brought yet." Sasuke said as they entered the hall. The stairs let out at the end of a fairly good length hallway. There was a door on each of the two long walls and then there was a door on the smaller wall at the end of the hallway. Sasuke walked down the hall a little bit and stopped at the first door. "This will be my room. And," He started walking again, "if you decide to live here you'll get this room." Sasuke said opening the other door that was just a few feet further down than the first door. Naruto looked in.

"These are really big rooms." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "I'm assuming this is the bathroom?" Naruto asked walking towards the last door at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, there's a tub and a shower and it also has two sinks." Sasuke said following Naruto. Naruto stepped into the fairly good sized bathroom. On his left was the counter with two sinks and enough cabinets and drawers to hold a lot of stuff. On the back wall were a large tub in one corner and then a nice sized shower stall in the other corner. On the right were two doors. One was opened to reveal the toilet and Naruto opened the second one to see a closet filled with sheets and towels and medicine.

"Wow this is a pretty nice place you got, Uchiha." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "Um, it is the middle of the night, you two can stay over if you want." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and Shikamaru sighed.

"It would be rather troublesome to drive all the way home right now. But I'm not sure if staying with you two would be such a good idea either. I have a feeling it would be like staying with Naruto and Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"We'll be good I promise." Naruto said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Every time you say that you end up not behaving." Shikamaru said.

"Shika, I just spent two weeks in the same room as Kiba. I'm exhausted. You don't have to worry about anything." Naruto said. Neither of them noticed the grimace on Sasuke's face at the mention of Kiba. Sasuke knew he would have to share Naruto with Kiba, but Uchihas were very possessive and didn't like sharing very much... okay, at all.

"Well, if you two are up for it I'll grab another blanket." Sasuke said.

"Another?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, you can sleep on the recliner and Naruto will sleep on the couch with me." Sasuke said. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Sasuke but said nothing. Shikamaru just nodded and sat down. Sasuke left to go upstairs and Naruto sat down on the couch.

"You can sleep with me on the chair if you want." Shikamaru offered. Naruto blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I-it's not that." Naruto said softly.

"Oh, you do want to sleep with him." Shikamaru said looking up at the ceiling. "As long as you don't have sex or anything, then I won't be uncomfortable." Shikamaru said.

"A-are you s-sure?" Naruto asked still softly. Shikamaru looked over at Naruto again.

"Yeah." He smiled. "But I also don't want to be kept up all night listening to you two make out either." He said. Naruto smiled and laughed a bit.

"Here, Shikamaru." Sasuke said as he came back into the room.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Shikamaru said as he leaned the recliner back and wrapped the blanket around himself. Sasuke turned out the lights and then walked back over to the couch. He smiled as he saw Naruto laying down. Sasuke laid down next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes." Sasuke said playing with the hem of Naruto's t-shirt.

"Hmm, too bad." Naruto said.

"I promise I won't do anything bad. Shikamaru's in the room. It's just that your clothes are uncomfortable." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and sat up to take his shirt off. He then laid back down and pulled his jeans off so that he was only in his boxers. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him again and sighed contently.

"Better?" Naruto asked.

"Much." Sasuke said. Naruto let out a soft laugh. "So, you went on vacation?" Sasuke asked suddenly not very tired.

"Yeah, me and Kiba, Shika, Sakura, Ino and Shino all went to the beach for two weeks." Naruto said.

"Sounds fun." Sasuke said running his hands through Naruto's hair.

"Yeah, we've been planning it since elementary school. Kiba saw a TV show where all the kids went out to the beach for spring break and we said that we wanted to do that but our parents said that we had to wait till we graduated." Naruto smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He leaned back a little to look at Naruto and then noticed two tattoos on his chest. "Did you get these on vacation?" Sasuke asked touching Naruto's chest. He felt Naruto's muscles twitch under his fingers.

"No, I got these for graduation from Jiraiya." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at the tattoos. They were two red hearts with feathery wings and shining golden halos. One was slightly higher up than the other. "It's too dark to see but this one says 'Mom' and this one says 'Dad.'" Naruto said pointing at the higher up one and then the other one.

"That's cool." Sasuke said still tracing the hearts with his fingers. He could feel Naruto watching him, but couldn't bring himself to look up at the other boy.

"I got them on the left side cause that's where your heart is and I wanted to have a visual of me keeping them close to my heart." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Actually, your heart is in the middle of your chest, dobe." Sasuke said touching the middle of Naruto's chest. "But it's sweet and most people will get it anyway." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"I was gonna get mad at you for being a bastard, but now that you said that I don't know what to do." Naruto said.

"You could kiss me." Sasuke smiled. Naruto leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Sasuke's. "It's disturbing how much I missed you." Sasuke said against Naruto's lips. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke once more.

"Having Naruto withdrawals, princess?" Naruto smiled.

"You could put it like that." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to his chest and resting his cheek against Naruto's hair.

"I guess I missed you too." Naruto smiled cuddling into Sasuke's warm chest.

"Say that you'll live with me, Naruto." Sasuke said softly. Naruto sighed softly and kissed Sasuke's chest.

"I guess I'll have to. You can't even go two weeks without missing me desperately. I would hate to see what would happen you if I lived on campus." Naruto said.

"I'd go crazy and probably cry myself to sleep every night." Sasuke smiled kissing the top of Naruto's head.

"Yeah, you're kind of a girl like that, huh princess?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed softly and tightened his grip around Naruto. He really did love this boy.

AH! i'm so nice i know! naruto says yest to living with Sasuke. of course that will bring a bunch of drama cause well... it's sasuke and naruto. stay tuned. i'll probably update one chapter every few days rather than two. sometimes two depending on my mood.

random question... does anyone else wonder if the real writers ever come on ff and look up their stories? if you never did, i bet you are wondering now...

REVIEW!! it might make me update faster... might...


	3. Chapter 3

yay chapter 3. ayway. short chappie full of nonsense but still entertaining. hope you enjoy.

WARNING: boy love. language,  
DISCLAIMER: i wish... but not really. if i owned naruto it wouldn't be nearly as awesome as it is now.

* * *

It was the first weekend after school had started. Sasuke had to work late and it was about 9:45 when he was driving up to the house. He had been given two cars and a motorcycle for graduation and it seemed excessive but now Naruto had a car as well. However, when driving up to the house Naruto's car wasn't the only one parked out front. Sasuke sighed as he recognized the other three cars as Shikamaru's, Sakura's and Neji's. Sasuke had really wanted to spend the night with Naruto.

It was his plan to act more like real boyfriends or lovers than just friends with benefits. He had planned on making dinner with Naruto then watching a movie together and then maybe a round of sex and then get a good nights rest. Instead, he was pretty sure all of his friends were in his house drunk off their asses and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with them all. Sasuke pulled into the garage and sighed and let the door close before he got out of the car. Slowly he made his way into the house through the laundry room door. He could hear music playing and everyone laughing. As Sasuke came into the living room, he had to stop and stare at his guests. There were more than he expected, that's for sure, but that wasn't what made him stop... they were all in lingerie, even the boys. They were all standing around and dancing or sitting and talking.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called happily. He stood up from the couch and wobbled slightly as he walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke took in the hot pink night gown Naruto was wearing. It was a 'baby doll' style (don't ask how Sasuke knew it) the top was like a bra and had lace and a little bow on it then it flaired out and the hem had lace on it. Naruto did look yummy. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a quick kiss. "You should join us." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at all the people in the room.

"There's a lot of people here, Naruto." Sasuke said. It's not that he really minded them being there. But the knowledge that they always 'pair off' at the end of parties and there were only two bedrooms made Sasuke a little nervous.

"Oh! You don't know everyone." Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand and pulling him into the crowd of people. "Okay you know all of these guys and you've met Lee." He said pointing to everyone that Sasuke already knew from high school. Although he was surprised to find Choji dancing with Ino and Sakura instead of making drinks and food. "Uh, these are Gaara's siblings. Temari and Kankuro. This is one of Lee's friends Tenten. Um Haku is in the bathroom right now. Inari and Konohamaru are somewhere and Mei will be here in a bout fifteen minutes."

"Oh." Sasuke said. He had met Inari and Konohamaru over the summer. Inari was Konohamaru's best friend and Konohamaru was Sarutobi's grandson. Naruto use to play with them while growing up but the two went to a boarding school really far away for most of high school and transferred over to Sarutobi's school this year. Sasuke thought the two were just troublemakers and was slightly afraid at what would happen to his house when Naruto, Kiba, Konohamaru, Inari, and Mei were all together. If it didn't catch on fire or just fall down in the middle of the night he would be happy.

"Sasuke-kun, you should join us." Sakura said.

"Maybe later, I have a lot of stuff that I have to do." Sasuke said. "You all have fun, I'll be upstairs." Sasuke said as he left. Sasuke went up to his room and started working. He knew Naruto would probably make fun of him for doing homework instead of joining downstairs, but he didn't really care. About an hour later he heard the music go off which meant they were starting the 'game.' Sasuke sighed as his stomach growled. He thought that maybe he could sneak down to the kitchen without them actually noticing him. Slowly he made his way down into the kitchen.

"I don't know, it seems hotter in lingerie." Neji said.

"Why is it that boys wearing girls clothes is hot?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but we look pretty damn good." Naruto smirked at her. Sasuke looked into the room to see they were all in a circle. Sasuke made eye contact with Ino and inwardly winced.

"Sasuke-kun! You should join us." Ino cooed.

"No thanks, I'm still working on some stuff." Sasuke shook his head. "Besides, I don't have an outfit." Sasuke added.

"You don't have to wear anything. It's not like any of us will mind that much." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, guys, I'm just getting something to eat and then going back upstairs." Sasuke said.

"Oh, there's leftovers in the fridge." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled. Naruto always cooked for them. It had surprised Sasuke because the only thing he had ever really seen Naruto eat was ramen, but Naruto was actually a wonderful cook.

"Thanks. You all have fun and don't mind me." Sasuke said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a plastic container and stuck it in the microwave. He didn't really pay attention to what was going on in the living room and when his food was finished cooking he grabbed a fork and went back upstairs. After eating he went back to doing his homework. Around midnight he got in bed but couldn't go to sleep. About 1:00 his door opened.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly as he shut the door.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked.

"What? Why would I be mad?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde. It was dark in the room, but he could still see the hot pink night gown.

"Cause I had this party without telling you." Naruto said.

"I'm not mad, Naruto. Don't worry." Sasuke said. He couldn't see Naruto's smile, but he knew it was there. He heard Naruto walking over and felt the bed dip as he crawled in next to him. "Did you have fun tonight?" Sasuke asked as Naruto laid down beside him.

"You should have joined us." Naruto said. Sasuke shifted and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"That's okay, I had homework to do." Sasuke said.

"Lame." Naruto smirked.

"So where is everyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"The girls are in my room and the boys are downstairs." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"You know I kind of like this night gown on you." Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer. Naruto laughed.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"You know you looked like a girl compared to most of the other boys." Sasuke said.

"What? I don't look like a girl." Naruto said.

"Think about it, dobe. Kiba? Hairy. Lee? Hairy. Shino? Hairy. Choji? Hairy. Kankuro? Hairy. Shikamaru? Kind of hairy. Gaara? Kind of hairy. Konohamaru? Kind of hairy. Inari? Kind of hairy. The only other boys out there who weren't hairy were Neji and Haku and that's because I know Neji waxes practically everything whenever he needs to and I'm pretty sure Haku is the same. You, Naruto, who can't grow chest hair or facial hair to save your life and with very fine blonde hair on your legs so it looks like it's not even there... you look like a girl next to all of them." Sasuke said.

"Damn genetics." Naruto huffed. "It's not my fault. You have just as much or as little hair as I do."

"Cause I go with Neji and get it waxed." Sasuke said.

"Not only is that really gay, but it makes you a girl." Naruto said.

"Says the kid in the lingerie." Sasuke said.

"Fuck you, you know I look hot." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"It's true." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently. "Go to sleep Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and the two boys drifted to sleep.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Ino called as she banged on the door. The two boys groaned, it was too early and Naruto had a terrible hangover. The door opened revealing six girls in lingerie.

"You know, six beautiful women coming to my room would be exciting if I didn't have such a bad hangover." Naruto said.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Sakura gushed. The two boys glared at her.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked as Sasuke just buried his head in the pillows.

"We were wondering if we could take a shower." Temari said.

"We could take one together to save water." Hinata said. Naruto smirked.

"Together? As tempting as that sounds, ladies, I don't know how happy the rest of the boys would be if I showered with you. They might get jealous of you." Naruto smiled. Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes while Hinata and Mei blushed heavily. Temari and Tenten didn't realy know how to react to it. Naruto knew that it wasn't what they had meant, but he couldn't resist.

"That's not," Hinata started.

"I know what you mean, Hinata-chan. You can all shower together or separate. I don't mind." Naruto smiled. The girls nodded and left. Naruto yawned and sat up. "I'll go make breakfast for everyone." Naruto said as he got out of bed. Sasuke nodded and sat up as well.

"I should probably get up too." Sasuke said. The two boys walked downstairs and found most of the guys already waking up.

"Hey, guys." Konohamaru waved at them.

"Hey, um, the girls are taking showers right now but when they get out you can go up and take showers as well." Naruto told all the boys. They were all still in their lingerie since they had all passed out before they could change. "I'm gonna start making breakfast if anyone has any requests." Naruto said. They all shook their heads.

"Ugh, this room is a mess." Shikamaru said looking at the room.

"We should clean this up." Gaara said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll clean it when you guys leave." Naruto said.

"Holy shit, Naruto." Kiba said looking at his friend. Naruto looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You've turned into a housewife." Kiba laughed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're cooking us breakfast in lingerie and you clean house too. You're totally a housewife." Kiba laughed.

"I'm not a housewife!" Naruto shouted. The boys all started laughing. "Shut up! All of you!"

"Sasuke, you're one lucky bastard getting Naruto as a housewife." Kiba said.

"Aw, I wish I could have a Naru housewife." Konohamaru laughed. Inari laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Aw, Naru-baby. Be a good little wife and get back to the cooking." Sasuke smirked and they all started laughing again.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING HOUSEWIFE!" everyone within a mile radius heard Naruto scream.

why yes, little naru does have a new nick name. review and i might update faster... might.


	4. Chapter 4

Because i'm feeling extra nice today, i'm updating a small chapter. feel lucky cause i wasn't going to update till at least tomorrow. anyway. quick review this is a part 2 if you haven't realized it by now then that's not my fault. this is about sasuke and naruto living together while in college. this is a different style than the first part and consists of little 'snippits' of sasuke and naruto's life. suske and naruto ARE supposed to seem like lovers in these snippits even though they're not. i made it like that on purpouse. i'm only updating 1 chapter at a time 2 if i feel like it. if anyone reviews asking about it, i'm sorry that you haven't read my notes because i've stated it clearly at least twice now. anyway, on to the chappie.

WARNING: yaoi, language, nudity other stuff.  
DISCLAIMER: never have/never will own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke had decided that living with Naruto was very nice. They really seemed to act like real boyfriends and he enjoyed it. At the time, though, Sasuke was sick and Naruto had gone to run a few errands about two hours ago. It was times like these when Sasuke didn't like living in his house. Sasuke had always lived in a full house, his entire family had lived with him. But here at this house, he felt very alone when no one was around and he really didn't like that.

"Princess, I'm back." Naruto called as he entered from the garage. Sasuke heard Naruto set bags down in the kitchen before he saw Naruto looking over the back of the couch at him. Naruto smiled brightly. "Hey, princess, how you feeling?"

"Alright." Sasuke said. Truthfully he felt miserable but he wasn't going to admit it to Naruto. Naruto smiled and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Sasuke's forehead.

"You still feel kind of warm. I'll just make you some soup." Naruto said.

"I don't think I can keep it down right now." Sasuke said shaking his head. Naruto frowned and kissed Sasuke's head again.

"Okay, I'll just put up the groceries then." Naruto said as he disappeared. He listened to Naruto putting things away, it was strangely comforting. Maybe it was just because someone else was in the house, or maybe because it felt like a home with Naruto there. After about five minutes Naruto appeared at the back of the couch again. "You need anything?" Naruto asked.

"Just you." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"Lay down with me. You keep me warmer than the blankets." Sasuke said.

"You'll get me sick too." Naruto shook his head.

"Please?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I can't afford to get sick. I have classes and homework and I'm still sitting in on orchestra rehearsals at KAA plus there's that huge symphony show touring and they're playing at the concert hall every night for two weeks starting next week and I have to be at all of them." Naruto said before kissing Sasuke's head again. "Oh, I got you a cold pack at the grocery store." Naruto said quickly turning and running back to the kitchen before running back to the couch. "Put this on your head and it should make your fever go down a bit. It's almost time for you to take your medicine also, so I'm going to run upstairs and get it for you." Naruto smiled handing Sasuke the cold pack.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled weakly at Naruto before the blonde disappeared again. Sasuke sighed and put the cold pack on his head. Naruto came back downstairs and Sasuke could hear him getting water from the tap. Sasuke grimaced, he didn't like water from the tap, but he hadn't gone to buy his bottle water because he's been sick. Of course, Naruto went to the healthy grocery story to by their food (you know, where everything is fresh and organic) but for some reason that grocery store didn't sell the water Sasuke liked and the store that did sell the water was practically on the other side of town so Sasuke didn't hold it against Naruto for not going.

"Here's your medicine." Naruto said handing Sasuke the glass and two small pills. Sasuke sat up and took the medicine and forced himself to drink all the water. "Oh, I bought some apple juice, do you want some of that? I know you don't feel like eating anything, but juice is supposed to make you healthy when you're sick." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"Um, do you want me to start a movie or anything? I'm going upstairs cause I have to finish that piece for the composition class and the keyboard is freaking heavy so I can't bring it downstairs." Naruto said.

"No, I'll just watch TV." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, well here is the walkie-talkie just call me if you need anything." Naruto smiled. Naruto handed one of the walkie-talkies to Sasuke and held the other. Naruto walked away. Sasuke heard him get into the kitchen.

"Naruto." Sasuke said into the walkie-talkie.

"What?" Naruto asked through the window.

"Can I have a kiss?" Sasuke asked into the walkie-talkie. He heard Naruto laugh. Naruto appeared at the back of the couch again and Sasuke looked up at him. Naruto leaned down and gently kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Anything else, princess?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and shook his head. Naruto kissed him one more time before going upstairs. Sasuke could hear Naruto playing on the keyboard and muted the TV.

"Naruto." Sasuke said into the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?" Naruto's voice came through the speaker.

"Turn the volume on the keyboard up, I want to listen to you." Sasuke said. He heard the volume go up. "Thanks." He smiled. Upstairs Naruto smiled as well. Naruto had a program on his laptop that allowed you to hook up your instruments and it would put it into music sheets. Naruto loved playing on it, but it also came in handy when he had to do homework for his music classes. Usually when Naruto had to do stuff with his keyboard Sasuke would sit on the bed and listen to Naruto play for hours and give him feedback, but today Sasuke was too sick to even move. About an hour went by and as hard as Sasuke tried to stay awake, his medicine made him drowsy and he fell asleep.

"Princess, wake up." Naruto said shaking Sasuke. Sasuke grumbled and opened his eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty." Naruto smiled at him.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked rubbing his eyes.

"About 6:30. You should really eat something." Naruto said.

"I guess." Sasuke said.

"I'll make you some soup." Naruto smiled.

"You're such a good wife." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not your freaking wife." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke laughed as Naruto walked back into the kitchen. He could hear Naruto making soup from scratch. He smiled. Naruto really was like a wife. Sasuke would have been fine with canned soup, but Naruto always insisted on making everything himself. He didn't like canned meals except for cup ramen. Naruto loved cup ramen.

"Naruto, just keep it simple okay?" Sasuke called.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto laughed.

"You really do act like a wife sometimes." Sasuke told him.

"Fuck you, Sasuke." Naruto told him back. Sasuke smiled and pulled the blankets up around him and got comfortable on the couch. It was about half an hour later that Naruto cane back into the living room. "Sit up." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and sat up as Naruto handed him a bowl. "It's hot, so be careful." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. Naruto had a plate of leftovers and sat down by Sasuke's feet. Naruto started eating. Sasuke took a large sip of soup and nearly dropped the bowl. Naruto quickly grabbed the bowl and set it on the coffee table as Sasuke coughed violently. Naruto handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Sasuke said taking large gulps of water.

"I told you it was hot." Naruto laughed.

"You said hot, not scalding." Sasuke coughed. Naruto smiled.

"Pansy." Naruto said. Sasuke growled at him. "Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke smiled as Naruto leaned forward.

"Maybe." Sasuke said. Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke gently. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto closer opening his mouth and letting Naruto's tongue enter. Naruto mewled moving further into Sasuke's lap.

"If I get sick I'm gonna be so pissed." Naruto said into Sasuke's mouth.

"You can always stop kissing me." Sasuke smirked.

"Can't help it. You're too damn sexy." Naruto groaned. Sasuke smiled as he pulled Naruto completely into his lap and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. "Dinner." Naruto panted. Sasuke nodded and let go of Naruto. As much as he would love to have the cute little blonde sitting on his lap and making out, Naruto did spend a while making the soup specially for him. The two ate in relative silence, occasionally making comments about the show on TV that they were watching.

"The soup was delicious." Sasuke said as he set the empty bowl on the coffee table. Naruto smiled.

"Only the best for you, princess." Naruto said. He stood up and took his plate and Sasuke's bowl. "You should lay back down, I'll get your medicine." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke nodded and laid back down. A minute later Naruto came back with a glass of water and two pills.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he sat up to take the pills and then laid back down.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" Naruto asked.

"Will you watch it with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Okay, put in that one." Sasuke said pointing at one of the movies sitting on the coffee table.

"Okay." Naruto said. He took the movie and put it in the DVD player. The movie started and Naruto went and sat in the recliner. Sasuke looked over at him.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto looked over at him.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Lay with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"You're a real baby when you're sick. You know that, bastard?" Naruto said getting up and laying down next to Sasuke with his back to the other teen. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I don't care." Sasuke said pulling Naruto's back against his chest. Naruto laughed softly and relaxed in Sasuke's embrace.

"If you get me sick," Naruto started.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke mumbled pressing his face into the back of Naruto's neck.

"Bastard." Naruto sighed.

"Love you." Sasuke smiled kissing Naruto's neck.

"Careful, teme, the medicine is making you loopy." Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled but inwardly sighed. He could tell Naruto that he loved him as much as he wanted, but Naruto always passed it off as a joke. It was frustrating sometimes, but Sasuke wouldn't give up. He knew that one day when he told Naruto he loved him, Naruto would say it back.

* * *

so, sasuke was sick but naruto was a good little wife and took care of him. aww... but naruto still doesn't believe sasuke loves him. sad, i know. anyway, i'm updating two chapters next update. review and i might update sooner... might.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5!! hooray! i know you're all excited so i won't ramble on any longer. enjoy the story.

WARNING: yaoi, crossdressing, language, nudity etc.  
DISCLAIMER: the story is mine, the characters are not... except mei... she's mine.

* * *

"Which one?" Sasuke asked holding up two outfits for Naruto to look at.

"You're joking, right?" Naruto sighed.

"You told me I could choose your Halloween costume." Sasuke told him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dark haired boy.

"I didn't think you would choose this." Naruto said.

"Hey, everyone deserves a little treat on Halloween." Sasuke said. Naruto growled.

"Well, this is stupid. I'll choose my own costume." Naruto said.

"Nope, you said I could choose yours and I want one of these." Sasuke said. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other teen. "I'll by them both and you can wear them to different Halloween parties." Sasuke said.

"If you think you're going to get me to wear either of them you're sadly mistaken, bastard." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, I have my ways, dobe, I have my ways." Sasuke smiled. He went to the register and purchased the two outfits much to Naruto's dismay. He didn't doubt that Sasuke could find some way to get him to wear one if not both of the outfits and he was not looking forward to it. These also weren't the cheaply made costumes that you buy at regular stores in plastic bags that maybe last you one Halloween, these were costumes meant to be reused over and over and over. Naruto was nervous to find out exactly how many times he would be forced to wear them.

"Let's go, dobe." Sasuke said as he walked out of the store. Naruto huffed and followed Sasuke out into the street. They walked down to where Naruto's car was parked. Well, technically it was Sasuke's but the car he normally used was in the shop at the moment. Sasuke had convinced Naruto that they needed to go downtown that day to buy Halloween costumes and decorations for their party. One bonus of having a house... it was much easier to throw parties than if you were living in a dorm. They reached the car and Sasuke threw in the bags.

"Stupid teme." Naruto huffed glaring at the bag that held his costumes. Sasuke bought a really cool costume for himself and Naruto got stuck with those two abominations. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

"You know you like it." Sasuke smiled leaning over and kissing Naruto's cheek.

"No, you like it and I'm forced to suffer through it otherwise you'll guilt trip me into it by saying that I never do anything for you and you let me live at your house and drive your car and blah, blah, blah. You're just a jerk that likes to see me suffer." Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, but when you suffer you make that cute little pouting face. It just makes me want to kiss you." Sasuke smiled. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and Sasuke laughed. "Come on, dobe, let's get some lunch." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"I hate when you're nice to me." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him. "It makes me want to forgive you for being mean to me."

"Well, you know the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke started walking. Naruto quickly fell into step next to the other boy and they walked silently down the street. Two weeks later found them getting ready for the Halloween party at their house.

"I absolutely refuse." Naruto said stamping his foot down.

"Please?" Sasuke asked waving one of the costumes in front of Naruto.

"No. I mean it, Sasuke." Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke frowned.

"Please? I already got dressed up for you, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at the dark haired teen.

"Fine then you put that on and I'll wear your outfit." Naruto said. Sasuke pouted (yes actually pouted) and Naruto tried not to let his glare waver. Sasuke's pout was even more powerful than Naruto's. Sasuke could probably get a deranged blood thirsty serial killer to start a puppy and kitten pet shop and name it 'fluffy pink clouds and rainbow hugs for everyone store' it was so powerful.

"Please?" Sasuke asked. Naruto would not let Sasuke's pout affect him, he would remain strong. Of course it wasn't until he found himself in his bedroom dressing in the stupid costume that Naruto realized that he might not have been as strong as he had hoped. Naruto looked down at himself and growled.

"Stupid teme." He said. "I freaking hate you." He yelled. He could hear Sasuke laughing.

"There is more in the bag." Sasuke said. "I'm going downstairs. People should be arriving soon." Naruto heard Sasuke walk off. He looked in the bag and saw the rest of his costume. Parts of it he understood other parts he wasn't too thrilled about. Then he found a small box in the bottom of the bag. When he opened it he nearly threw it against the wall in anger and disgust. Meanwhile downstairs Sakura, Kiba Ino and Shikamaru were entering.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you look amazing." Sakura smiled when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke was dressed as 'the prince of darkness' it was like a romanticized vampire costume with tall boots, short pants, poofy shirt with lacy cuffs, a vest and poofy neck thing. The boots and pants were black, the shirt was white, the vest was black with sparkly blood red pinstripes and the neck thing was also blood red. Sasuke had also bought fake fangs that fit over your canines to make them look like real fangs... none of that crappy plastic glow in the dark vampire teeth stuff. Sasuke smirked flashing his fangs.

"Thanks. You all look nice too." Sasuke said.

"I'm a fairy. Do you like it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sakura was a pink fairy. She didn't have any shoes on and had black leggings with pink sparkles she wore a pink skirt that had black tulle to make it poof out. Her corset was pink with black silk laces. Her wings were pink mesh with pink jewels and pink glitter designs. She wore light pink lipstick and had really smoky eyes and had even put black streaks in her hair with mascara.

"Do you like my costume, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. Ino was a witch. She wore black boots with black fishnet tights. The bottom of her dress maybe made it to the middle of her thighs. The dress was all black and very fitted with purple details embroidered up the side. She wore purple and black ribbons in her hair and had curled her hair and wore a black pointy hat.

"You both look nice." Sasuke nodded. The girls squealed.

"Oi, none of that fangirl stuff." Kiba sighed. Kiba was a pirate. He had dirty brown suede boots, brown pants, a white shirt and a long red coat with golden colored buttons. He wore a lot of chains around his neck, the belt that held his sword hung on his hips and he had a red bandanna around this head. He had even worn a golden hoop through his ear. (he had gotten his ears pierced on their vacation after graduation) Sasuke then looked around Kiba at Shikamaru.

"What are you supposed to be?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru was in black jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Myself. Finding a costume is too troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah, he's always been too lazy to dress up for Halloween." Kiba laughed.

"Uchiha! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Naruto screamed as he stormed into the room. Sasuke had expected this outburst. "What the hell are you thinking giving me this to wear?" Naruto glared at the boy not even noticing that there were other people in the room and that they were staring at his costume.

"Um, we have guests." Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's outburst. Naruto froze and looked over at the four others in the room. Kiba and Shikamaru were gaping, blushing and holding back nose bleeds. Sakura and Ino were glaring cause he looked better than both of them. Naruto was in a French maid's outfit. He wore black pumps with black thigh high fishnet tights that had black lace at the top and white bows. He had a black lace garter belt that attached to the tights and wore black boy shorts panties with lace. The skirt was black silky material with white lace on the hem with black and white tulle underneath to poof out the skirt enough so that you could just barely see the panties. The top was a black corset with straps that went over his shoulders and also lacy straps that were off the shoulder and had white laces that ran up the sides. He also had a white apron tied around his waist that had lace and black ribbon on the edges and tied in a big bow at the back. His hair was wild as ever and he had a hint of makeup on.

"Uh, hi." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Holy hell, Naruto you look fucking hot." Kiba said staring openly at his best friend. Sasuke glared at Kiba, but no one noticed. Naruto blushed.

"Um, thanks. You all look really nice too." Naruto said. He then remembered why he had come down in the first place. He turned and glared at Sasuke. "If I wasn't humiliated enough to wear this outfit, you have the audacity to give me this?" Naruto said holding up the box.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto handed Kiba the box. Kiba opened the box. Inside was a simple black velvet choker, but the charm that was attached was an Uchiha fan. Kiba narrowed his eyes at the obvious display of possession. Of course Kiba was upset by it because he had a feeling it was a direct jab at him, but he also understood why Naruto was upset. Naruto still didn't know that Sasuke was actually in love with him and Kiba didn't either since he only heard Naruto's side of the story. For Naruto, to be asked to wear something like that but someone who was just a 'fuck buddy' would be an insult.

"You shouldn't have to wear it if you don't want to." Shikamaru quickly said as he took the box away from Kiba and closed it. Naruto growled at Sasuke as he took the box from Shikamaru and shoved it into Sasuke's chest.

"Like hell am I going to wear this, bastard." Naruto glared. Sasuke shrugged. He knew that he would get Naruto to wear it by the end of the evening. He hadn't done it to insult Naruto, even though he had a feeling it would have. He did it because he was a possessive perverted bastard and got turned on at the thought of Naruto wearing something that marked him as Uchiha property (and also to piss Kiba off).

"Whatever. I'm going to start setting out the food, you entertain the guests." Sasuke said. He realized how wrong his words could have been taken when he said 'entertain' but it was too late and Kiba had already started to swoop down on Naruto. Sasuke really didn't want to make a scene by telling Kiba to get his hands off of Naruto especially after the whole choker fiasco, so he just silently glared daggers at the unsuspecting brunette boy.

"You know you do look really sexy in that." Kiba smirked as he put a hand on Naruto's hip. Naruto laughed.

"You like it?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded. Sakura and Ino had already moved to sit on the couch. Kiba and Naruto looked up at Shikamaru.

"Oi, Shika, blink." Kiba said. Shikamaru jerked slightly and blinked a few times.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a second." Shikamaru said.

"Tell Naruto how hot he looks." Kiba said.

"You look nice. Definitely one of the few boys who can pull off wearing girls clothes and even look better than most girls." Shikamaru said.

"Hey!" Sakura and Ino both snapped from the couch.

"Aw, you two look way better than me." Naruto smiled as he walked over to the two girls. Sasuke and Kiba didn't even try to hide the fact that they were staring at Naruto's ass as he walked. The skirt bounced just enough that it would give you a teasing glimpse of Naruto's panty covered ass. And it was a very nice ass as well. The doorbell rang and Shikamaru went to answer it. Choji, Shino, Mei, Haku, Lee and Tenten stepped in. Choji was a chef (typical). Shino was an assassin, he wore a floor length leather coat and had a giant Nerf gun strapped to his back. Mei was a green fairy that looked strangely like a brunette Tinkerbelle ( **AN** I don't own tink either)**.** Haku was dressed in a pale pink traditional kimono (and looked just as much like a girl as Naruto). Lee was in his green spandex suit (no one even wanted to know what he was). Tenten was a ninja, she wore tight black pants and a tight black shirt and had two katanas strapped to her back in an 'x' and two sai stuck at the middle of the crossing swords.

"Naruto, what are you wearing?" Lee asked.

"The stupid bastard made me wear it." Naruto pouted.

"You know pouting only makes you look like more of a girl." Haku said.

"Like you're one to talk." Naruto huffed.

"I think it's cute." Mei smiled. "Being a good wife and dressing up for Sasuke."

"I'm not his god damn wife!" Naruto shouted. The girls laughed but the guys knew Naruto would probably stab them with his stilettos if they laughed.

"He's pretty pissed at Sasuke right now anyway." Ino said.

"Marital problems?" Mei asked. Naruto glared at her. He didn't care if Mei was a girl, if she kept making cracks like that he would definitely hit her.

"Okay, food and drinks." Sasuke said setting stuff on the table.

"Wow, looks good." Choji said quickly going over to the food.

"More people are here." Kiba said opening the front door. Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were all walking up. Hinata wore a 'Little Bo Peep' outfit with black pumps, white knee high tights with baby blue bows. The bottom of the dress went to almost her knees. The dress was white with baby blue lace on the hem and on the sleeves and a giant baby blue bow on her chest. There were ruffles of light blue and white where the bodice and the skirt connected and the bodice also had baby blue strings. She wore a baby blue ribbon in her hair with a large bow on the side of her head. Neji and Gaara were her sheep. Neji wore a black t-shirt and black jeans and had black fleece sheep ears. Gaara wore a white polo and white dress pants and had white fleece ears. The two boys glared at everyone just daring one of them to make a joke and face their wrath.

"You guys are so cute." Naruto smirked. He figured he was safe since he was also wearing a ridiculous outfit. The two glared at Naruto but the quickly stopped.

"You too." Neji smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What are you, Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"A cat demon." Kankuro answered. He had on a pair of grey sneakers, and black jeans and a grey button up shirt that was opened to reveal a black t-shirt underneath and he had a pair of black cat ears on.

"Lame." Kiba said.

"I didn't have time to get a costume. It was either this or be a sheep." Kankuro shrugged. Shikamaru laughed.

"Lesser of two evils." Shikamaru said. Neji and Gaara growled at him Shikamaru shrugged and ate some food.

"Temari, you look like a fairy tale princess." Mei said. Temari wore a dark red gown that reached the floor. The shirt part poofed out and the way the skirt moved when she walked looked like there was a hoop skirt underneath the skirt. The bodice was red with white fabric going up the middle with golden lace over it. There was gold lace on the hem of the shirt and where the bodice and skirt met and around the neckline and at the bottom of the sleeves.

"I'm a queen." Temari said.

"Whatever you are you look good." Ino said. Temari smiled.

"Thanks." Temari said.

"Someone turn on the music and bring me a drink." Naruto said from his spot on the couch.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Kankuro asked.

"Like hell am I gonna let all you pervs look at my ass when I walk around." Naruto scoffed.

"Here you are." Sasuke said handing Naruto a glass of something alcoholic. Naruto took the glass but said nothing.

"Marital problems." Sakura said when she noticed Neji and Gaara looking at Naruto funny.

"Shut up, Sakura." Naruto snapped. Kiba had turned the music on and started handing out drinks to everyone. A few hours later they had turned off the music and decided to watch scary movies. All of them knew how much Naruto hated scary movies, and Sasuke had secretly hoped that he would be the one to comfort Naruto but the blonde idiot was still mad at the dark haired bastard. Kiba was on the floor leaning back on the couch and Naruto was in his lap pressing his face into Kiba's chest while whimpering and shaking. One of Kiba's hands covered Naruto's ear while the other stroked his hair and back comfortingly. Sasuke sat in the recliner and glared at them, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked leaning over to look at Naruto and Kiba. Naruto shook his head.

"You guys are jerks, making me watch scary movies." Naruto whimpered. Kiba, Sakura and Ino laughed a bit.

"Come on, we'll go upstairs and do something else." Kiba said. Sasuke, who had been listening to the conversation, almost got up and pulled Naruto away from Kiba... almost. Kiba took Naruto's hand and led him to go upstairs. Neither was heard from for the rest of the night. Sasuke looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 4 am.

"Uh, anyone who isn't already asleep is welcome to fall asleep anyway. I'll kick you out in the morning." Sasuke mumbled as he stood up. The people who were awake nodded and made themselves comfortable on the couch and floor. Sasuke was glad he had bought a really soft and cushy carpet for that room, he would have kind of felt bad if they had to sleep on an uncomfortable floor. Sasuke went upstairs and, for reasons unknown, looked into Naruto's room. He immediately regretted it when he saw Naruto and Kiba sleeping there. Naruto was facing the door and away from Kiba and Kiba was spooned against his back with his arms wrapped protectively/comfortingly around the blonde. But that wasn't even what bothered Sasuke the most. What bothered Sasuke the most was that Naruto was wearing the choker Sasuke had given him... and nothing else. The Uchiha fan was glaring at him, mocking him saying 'you only pretend he belongs to you.' Sasuke shut the door and growled as he went to his room. He needed to hit something but knew that there was nothing for him to actually hit (especially since the only thing he wanted to punch was currently snuggled up with his adorable blonde roommate). Sasuke growled. He knew it was never a good idea to go to sleep angry, but he was just too tired and angry to even care.

* * *

Okay, so in case anyone is wondering

1) tulle is that itchy meshy fabrig that goes under skirts to make them poof out.  
2) Tenten has two sai... not Sai but if you watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles they're the thinkgs Rafael fights with.  
3) the 'other' costume that Sasuke bought is a police woman's outfit. YES sasuke is a perv and likes Naruto in women's clothes. but yeah, the other costume never really gets mentioned until later for like two seconds. i had originally planned to do something with it, but then there was never a really good place for it.

OKAY. next chappie is a bonus chappie. it's what happened with Kiba and Naruto when they left. don't like, you don't even have to read it cause it doesn't really have anything crucial that you absolutely have to know.

anyway, review and i might update faster... might


	6. Chapter 6

HOORAY FO NARU/KIBA SMUT. so this chapter is completely lemon and is what happened when kiba and Naurto left the living room to go upstairs. if you don't like naru/kiba you seriously don't have to read this it won't hurt my feelings. i happen to like naru/kiba as does my bff caitiedidnt, so i put this in for our pleasure and for all the other naru/kiba fans. enjoy.

WARNING: **LEMON, LIMON, LIME** however you want to say it, this chapter is pure smut. language and other stuff.  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto or kiba and i'm pretty sure this chapter would make the two boys have heart attacks... or maybe get really horny and reinact it... drool.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked as they made it to Naruto's room.

"I'm fine." Naruto said still shaking a bit. Kiba smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"You're scared." Kiba said.

"I don't like scary things, you know that." Naruto said pressing his face into Kiba's neck.

"Well, then maybe we should take your mind off it." Kiba said. He felt Naruto smile.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"You're standing there in a French maid costume and you're asking me what I have in mind?" Kiba asked. Naruto laughed a little. "You know, I will have to thank Sasuke for making you wear this, though." Kiba said as he started moving Naruto back towards his bed.

"Oh?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I did enjoy watching you about as much as he did." Kiba smirked. Naruto laughed softly.

"You're really a pervert when you're drunk." Naruto said.

"Can't help it." Kiba shrugged. "I know how you get when you're drunk which makes me the way that I am when I'm drunk." Kiba explained. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just kiss me." Naruto said pulling Kiba into a kiss. Kiba eagerly returned the kiss and pushed Naruto until his legs hit the bed. Naruto broke the kiss to lay down before Kiba quickly straddled him and reinstated the make out session. They shifted slightly and something dug into Naruto's back. "Ow, what the hell is that?" Naruto asked pushing Kiba away a little so that he could reach underneath himself and pull out a box. He immediately recognized the box as the one holding the abomination the Uchiha had tried to make him wear. Kiba also recognized the box but had a different idea than Naruto. Naruto was about the throw the box across the room but Kiba grabbed it and opened it, puling out the choker.

"Put it on." Kiba said. Naruto looked at Kiba.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Come on, you know how kinky it would be for us to have sex while you're wearing the Uchiha fan." Kiba smirked. "Plus it will piss Sasuke of so much tomorrow if he knew about it." Kiba said. Naruto's eyes flashed excitedly. He grabbed the choker and put it on. Kiba stared at if for a second or two before he dove in for another mind numbing kiss. Kiba started grinding against Naruto as Naruto moaned softly underneath him. Naruto pulled Kiba's coat off and let it fall at the foot of the bed. He then moved to start unbuttoning Kiba's shirt. Kiba started to try and pull Naruto's costume off but growled when it proved to be too difficult. He started clawing at the fabric and Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke will be really, really angry if we ruin this outfit." Naruto panted softly.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"The choker is one thing, but if you ruin this outfit I'm the one who's gonna have to pay. And I really, **really** don't want to find out how." Naruto said. Kiba nodded. "Let me unlace the top." Naruto said pushing Kiba off of him so that he could sit up. Naruto started unlacing the top and Kiba started to pull off Naruto's tights.

"You even shaved your legs?" Kiba asked unclipping the garter belt and pulling the first stocking down.

"The tights felt weird otherwise." Naruto said. Kiba smirked.

"You really are a girl sometimes." Kiba said.

"I'll show you who's a girl." Naruto growled at him. Kiba smirked wickedly. Kiba enjoyed any kind of sex with Naruto, but angry sex when Naruto was out to prove something was always his favorite. Naruto's top came undone much faster after that and Naruto pounced Kiba. Unfortunately since Kiba was teetering on the foot of the bed they fell backwards and hit the floor pretty hard.

"Ow." Kiba groaned softly.

"Sorry." Naruto said only half sorry before he leaned down to kiss Kiba again. The two boys undressed each other quickly, although Kiba did have to be careful not to ruin Naruto's costume (as tempting as it would be just to piss off Sasuke). Once they were undressed Naruto moved to suck on Kiba's neck. Kiba gasped but it quickly turned into a moan and the blonde bit him. Kiba started panting softly and thread his fingers in Naruto's wild locks.

"God. It. Feels. So. Good." Kiba panted out as Naruto moved down his chest. Naruto nipped at Kiba's chest causing the other boy to groan out. Kiba tightened his grip on Naruto's hair and pulled him away.

"What?" Naruto whimpered as he tried to go back to sucking and nipping at Kiba's skin.

"Bed. The floor is uncomfortable." Kiba said still breathing heavily. Naruto nodded as he got off of Kiba. Naruto and Kiba barely made it onto the bed before they attacked each other again. Kiba grabbed Naruto's hips and ground down into him. Naruto gasped and groaned at the friction. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and pulled them flush against each other. Kiba moved to suck on Naruto's neck as Naruto reached over to the bedside table for the lube.

"K-Kiba, let me, ah, go for just, mm, one, oh, second." Naruto gasped out while trying not to moan and Kiba sucking on his nipple. Kiba sighed and did as he was told. Naruto rolled to look in the drawer. "Where the hell?" Naruto asked moving things around trying to find the bottle of lube. It was a brand new bottle too. Kiba crawled over Naruto and pulled him back to lay flat on the bed.

"We don't need it, spit works fine." Kiba said kissing Naruto hard. Naruto was too horny to care at that point and just nodded. Kiba took three of Naruto's fingers and started sucking on them.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked looking slightly confused at the fingers in Kiba's mouth.

"Thought you were going to prove you weren't a girl." Kiba said with Naruto's fingers still in his mouth. Naruto smirked. He didn't get to be on top very often. He didn't really mind though, he got just as much pleasure when he was on bottom and only did half the work (if that). But when he was on top, he enjoyed it very much and Kiba never had any complaints either. When Kiba had decided the fingers were wet enough he released them and went in to kiss Naruto. Kiba moaned when the first finger entered. His breath hitched at the second finger and by the third finger he was panting pretty hard.

"God damn, Kiba, you're so tight." Naruto said huskily. Kiba bit onto Naruto's shoulder to keep from screaming when Naruto hit his prostate. Naruto gasped at the feeling of Kiba biting him.

"Enough with the fingers." Kiba panted. Naruto nodded and pulled his fingers out. Kiba was turned on his stomach and Naruto pulled his hips into the air. Naruto positioned himself before slowly thrusting in. Kiba bit his lip to keep from screaming. Naruto knew to give the other teen a while to get use to the intrusion. Kiba nodded a bit and Naruto started moving. He set a slow pace at first. Kiba made noises that Naruto knew translated into 'harder' or 'faster' and so he obeyed. Kiba screamed when his prostate was hit dead on and Naruto made sure to hit it with every thrust. Naruto saw Kiba pumping himself and Naruto decided to take over. Naruto moved Kiba's hand before fisting him and pumping in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Kiba, I'm so close." Naruto managed to gaps out. Kiba just nodded meaning that he was close as well. Naruto's thrusting became erratic and it wasn't another minute before they both orgasmed. Naruto rolled to the side to keep from crashing on top of Kiba. The two boys laid there trying to catch their breath. Naruto found the bandana Kiba had had on his head and used it to clean himself and Kiba off.

"That was amazing." Kiba said as they covered up and snuggled together.

"I know." Naruto smirked. Kiba leaned down and kissed Naruto gently.

"You're not scared any more, are you?" Kiba asked.

"If any evil demon zombie vampire chases us I'll throw you at them." Naruto smiled nuzzling his face in Kiba's neck.

"You're such a good friend." Kiba laughed. Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Kiba. ... Around 4:00 am they heard the door open and then close a few seconds later. "You think he's mad?" a sleepy voice asked. They heard a growl.

"Extremely." The other sighed.

YAY FOR LEMON!! it's really short i know, but whatevs. review and i might update faster... might.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7. more drama headed your way. hooray! anyway, onward!

WARNING: boy love, language, other stuff.  
DISCLAIMER: it's not mine!! i'm too young and pretty to go to jail!!

* * *

It was almost the end of the year of their first year of college. Finals were only a week away. Naruto liked living with Sasuke. He got free housing, free food and really, really good sex. Sasuke was actually a very kind person. He took care of Naruto. Of course Naruto was the one who usually cooked and cleaned, but Sasuke took care of Naruto in different ways. Naruto wouldn't necessarily say Sasuke spoiled him, but Naruto got pretty much whatever he wanted if Sasuke could give it to him. Sometimes he forgot that they were just friends with benefits. They really did act like lovers but when Sasuke would say that he loved him, Naruto would remember what they were. Sometimes Naruto really wanted to believe Sasuke when he said it. But there was still a part of him that couldn't believe Sasuke no matter how much he wanted to.

Naruto sighed as he quickened his pace. He wiped fiercely at his eyes trying to clear his vision. Nothing like this had ever happened, but Naruto was glad he had Sasuke waiting at home for him right now. Naruto stumbled slightly as he kept running. He felt like he was breaking. He desperately wanted to get home and just let Sasuke hold him. He cursed himself for walking to school that morning instead of taking his (Sasuke's) motorcycle. Naruto fumbled with his keys as he made it up the sidewalk to the front door. When he opened the door he stumbled through before slamming it behind him. He dropped all this things on the floor as he looked around the downstairs area only to find Sasuke not there. He stumbled over his feet and he went to the stairs. He tripped up the stairs and lost it.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice came from the top of the stairs. Naruto couldn't even force himself to move. He just sat there and cried, knowing Sasuke would come to him. He heard footsteps and then saw Sasuke's feet. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto was crying too hard to even answer. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and let the boy cry. When Naruto calmed down a bit Sasuke picked him up and carried him to Sasuke's room. They laid on the bed and Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair to calm him down.

"Sasuke." Naruto hiccupped. "I know it's not true but tell me that you love me, I just need to hear it." Sasuke sighed and lifted Naruto's chin to make the other look at him.

"What happened, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes to keep any more tears from leaking out.

"I was talking with some girls from one of my classes. We were just talking about studying together. I wasn't even doing anything." Naruto started crying again. Sasuke stroked his hair and wiped his eyes. "Then these punks came up and started saying shit."

"What did they say?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't get all protective boyfriend, Sasuke." Naruto tried to smile, but started crying. Sasuke gave him a serious look. Sasuke knew Naruto was more on the emotional side, but he could tell this was something serious.

"What did they say, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"They were talking to the girls and said: 'What are you two doing with that faggot whore? Don't you know he's already got two guys fucking him?' Then they turned to me and said: 'You little bitch. You already are whoring yourself out to two guys and now you're flirting with some girls? You really are a whore. I bet those two guys you're with are only with you cause you're easy. I bet when they find someone else they'll just get rid of you.'" Naruto started crying again. Sasuke forced himself not to growl as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him against his chest.

"Don't you dare listen to them." Sasuke said. "Those guys don't know anything, okay? You're very, very precious to me and I know Kiba feels the same. We both care very deeply for you, you know that. Don't listen to anything that they said." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded against Sasuke's chest as Sasuke stroked his hair. Inside Sasuke was furious but he didn't want Naruto to know. If he ever found out who those punks were, he would probably beat them half to death. Then he'd tell Kiba and let the mutt beat them the other half. Naruto's breathing evened out and Sasuke looked down to see he was asleep. Sasuke sighed and sat up. He moved to take Naruto's shoes and socks off and set them on the floor. Sasuke then pulled Naruto's jacket off and got out of his bed to take the jacket, shoes and socks to Naruto's room. He came back to his room and put a blanket over Naruto before grabbing his cell phone and scrolling through his numbers to find Kiba's.

"Hello?" Kiba answered the phone.

"Kiba." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha, what the hell are you calling me for?" Kiba asked slightly confused.

"Some punks were giving Naruto shit today and he's pretty upset about it. I figured you'd want to know cause they gave him shit about our relationships with him." Sasuke said. Kiba growled.

"Who was it? I'll freaking beat the shit out of them." Kiba said. Sasuke smirked. They both sounded like overprotective boyfriends.

"I don't know, but if I find out I'll definitely tell you and we can beat them up together." Sasuke said.

"You know, honestly, Sasuke, I don't like you all that much. But when you act like this sometimes I can see why Naruto does." Kiba said.

"You starting to get a crush on me, Kiba?" Sasuke smirked.

"Fuck you, Uchiha. I was trying to pay you a compliment." Kiba said.

"I know. Thanks, Kiba. You're actually a really good guy to have as a friend." Sasuke said.

"Oh damn, did you just compliment me?" Kiba asked. Sasuke could hear the smirk in Kiba's voice.

"Take it how you want. What I meant was that I'd definitely not want to have you as an enemy." Sasuke said. Kiba laughed.

"Well, if you find out anything let me know." Kiba said.

"Definitely." Sasuke said. They hung up and Sasuke went back into his room to lay down with Naruto. Sasuke became overly protective and much more affectionate over the next few weeks. Every day he would tell Naruto that he loved him before giving him a sweet kiss and then continuing on with whatever he was doing. Naruto didn't really seem to mind, he knew Sasuke was trying to show him how much he was appreciated and how precious he was.

"Sasuke, can we go downtown today? I need to go shopping for Ino's birthday." Naruto said as they were eating breakfast one morning. It was the first day of summer vacation and Naruto planned to spend every day doing something exciting. Today, however, was going to be spent looking for a present for Ino's birthday that weekend.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled.

"Can we take the bike?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It's not that he didn't like riding the bike... it's just that he didn't like riding the bike with Naruto. Naruto would get too excited and start driving like an insane person forcing Sasuke to hold onto him tighter and rub up against his back and have all sorts of physical stimulation therefore causing Sasuke to get excited in a different way than Naruto. And getting excited like **that** and walking around downtown all day wasn't exactly Sasuke's idea of fun. Actually, it was quite painful and somewhat humiliating.

"Sure, why not." Sasuke said. Sometimes he hated how nice he was to Naruto... Once they got ready Naruto handed Sasuke his helmet and went out to the bike. Naruto sat patiently as Sasuke walked up mentally preparing himself for the at least ten minute ride. Sasuke got on the bike and pulled his helmet on. Naruto put his on as well.

"I don't know why you styled your hair, princess. That helmet is just going to mess it up." Naruto said. Their helmets had a communication thing in them so that they could talk to each other.

"Shut up." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto laughed and started the bike.

"Hold on, princess, I'd hate for you to fall off." Naruto said as he started driving. Sasuke held loosely on Naruto at first since they were only driving through neighborhoods so Naruto didn't go too fast. Once they got on the main roads, however they sped up. Sasuke could feel Naruto shirt flapping in the wind as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Sasuke smiled when he felt that the wind had pushed Naruto's shirt up just enough that a small patch of skin was revealed. Sasuke unconsciously but also somewhat on purpose started to rub the patch of skin with his fingertips. He heard Naruto gasp softly.

"Feel good?" Sasuke asked pulling himself closer against Naruto's back.

"S-stop, bastard. I'm trying to drive." Naruto said.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't concentrate with you molesting me like that." Naruto said.

"Now, now, Naruto. If I was molesting you I would be doing this." Sasuke said reaching lower and cupping Naruto's crotch. The bike swerved.

"I swear, teme, if you don't stop I'm going to crash and kill us both." Naruto panted. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. You always ruin my fun." He said. Inwardly he smirked because he knew Naruto now had the same problem as he did. They made it downtown and Naruto parked. They started walking around looking at different shops for something to get Ino. They walked into a store and started looking through a rack of clothes when Naruto suddenly ducked. Sasuke looked up to see three guys walk in.

"We'll come back later." Naruto quickly said grabbing Sasuke's hand and running out the door. Sasuke looked confused.

"Who were those guys?" Sasuke asked.

"Rito, Suri, and Momo." Naruto said looking at the ground. "They're jerks from one of my classes." Naruto added.

"Are those the guys that said that stuff to you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto bit his lip.

"Don't do anything, please. I don't need you to go all protective boyfriend on me." Naruto said. Sasuke huffed.

"Fine." He said. They went on with the rest of their day and found Ino the 'perfect' gift (only according to Naruto since Sasuke couldn't care less). They made it back to their house and Naruto was taking a shower. Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Sai, it's Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you calling me for? You haven't even called anyone for over half a year." Sai said. Sasuke sighed. Sai was his 'cousin,' as in not really related but their families were close enough that when Sai's parents died the Uchihas accepted him as one of their own.

"Yeah, sorry about that I've been busy." Sasuke said.

"No problem, little cousin." Sai said.

"I need you to get me some information." Sasuke said. He could almost hear the smile he knew was on Sai's face.

"Really? Who's pissed of my baby cousin enough for him to call me?" Sai asked. Sai had ways of finding information. No one quite knew how but he was definitely one of the best people to turn to if you want it fast and with no questions (unless you're Sasuke of course). Sai worked for an underground law enforcement assassin's guild or something like that called 'Root.' They were like bounty hunters but they got to kill their marks instead of having to bring them in alive. Sai was the one who found out information on all of the hits with his mysterious information gathering powers.

"Three guys go to KIFA in a music class. Rito, Suri and Momo. I'm not sure if those are their names or just nicknames. All three are in a class with Uzumaki, a friend of mine. I don't know much else but get me anything you can and email it to me." Sasuke said.

"I'll have it in a couple of hours." Sai said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"No problem, little cousin." Sai said.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone that I called you." Sasuke said.

"You should come home sometime and see everyone, they're all worried sick." Sai said.

"When I'm not too busy maybe I will." Sasuke said.

"Bye." Sai said.

"Hn." Sasuke answered and they both hung up. That night Sasuke checked his email and saw he got one from Sai. He almost laughed when the email read 'sorry I couldn't find more' when the attached files had pretty much everything on the entire life of each boy (complete with DNA samples). Sasuke looked over all the information. He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

Sasuke: the punks who messed with Naruto should be at the pub on Wednesday at 8:00. Meet me there.  
Kiba: Sweet.

Wednesday night around 10:00 Naruto's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes. Sasuke had left around 7 to do something and he had spent the entire time upstairs on his piano writing music.

"Naruto, it's Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? Why didn't you call me on your phone? Where are you?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, me and Kiba are at the police station and this is our one phone call. Can you come pick us up?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto nearly screamed into the phone.

"I'll explain it to you later, but you need to come pick us up Kiba's freaking out." Sasuke said.

"We're too pretty to go to jail! I don't want to be some guy's bitch!" Naruto could hear Kiba shouting in the background.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Naruto said.

"You're such a good wife." Sasuke smirked.

"Fuck you." Naruto huffed.

"Love you too, babe." Sasuke said and hung up the phone. Thirty minutes later Sasuke and Kiba found a very angry Naruto glaring down at them. Sasuke had a huge bruise on the left side of his face and few cuts here and there, Kiba had a broken nose along with two black eyes and a large cut on his right eyebrow that had gotten stitches. Both of their hands were pretty bruised and bloodied.

"Care to tell me what the hell you two were doing to look like that and then get arrested?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we might have turned into protective boyfriends and beat the hell out of those guys that had said all that stuff about you." Kiba said scratching the back of his head. Naruto raised and eyebrow at Sasuke.

"So I might have lied when I said I wouldn't do anything." Sasuke said.

"So, what? You just followed them around and waited for your opportunity?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly." Sasuke said sheepishly.

"Do I want to know what you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly." Sasuke said.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked.

"We were at the pub enjoying a quiet and calm drink. We saw those three guys come in and sit down at the bar. Then we kindly approached them and said that it was very rude of them to say that stuff to you and that we would appreciate it if they didn't do it again. They said a few choice things and we calmly explained that if they kept saying those things we would have to teach them a lesson. When they ignored us I had to find a way to get my message across to them and my fist to his nose seemed like a good idea. Then it kind of started an all out bar fight between the five of us." Sasuke said.

"So what really happened was you went to the pub, waited for them to come in. You asked them about me and when they started saying shit you beat them up." Naruto said. Kiba and Sasuke looked down. "You're both idiots." Naruto shook his head and walked off. Both boys frowned and followed the blonde. "I'm in the mood for ice cream." Naruto said as they exited the police station. Kiba and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled. They both knew it was Naruto's way of saying 'you done good, even if it was stupid.'

* * *

aw, Sasuke and kiba are such good boyfriends...

okay. one thing to all you lovely reviewers. i have been getting some people saying things about the whole kiba/naru thing and i must point out that i did warn you all that there would be kiba and sauke drama going on throughout the rest of the story and i literally meant it. don't worry, kiba is kind of out of the picture but it's not going to be completely sasu/naru for another couple of chapters. just hang in with me and i promise it will (hopefully) get better.

anyway, next chapter is also up so go enjoy it as well.

review please...


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8. again, super loads of drama and attempted rape. anyway, read on...

WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE (second time i've said it) don't get mad at me if you ignore my warnings. boy love, language, nutidty, drugs and alcohol  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto. period.

* * *

Sasuke was drunk. He had been forced by his mother to come home for a day and spend time with his family so that they could see him before he 'got too busy with school.' It wasn't that he hated his family, he just disliked them very much. They annoyed him to the extent that when he did get away from them he wanted to get drunk and forget everything that had happened. But Sasuke was much more drunk than he had wanted to be. He was more drunk than he actually realized.

"Thanks." He slurred as the cab dropped him off at his house. He fumbled with his keys as he walked up the front sidewalk. His mind was too hazy to figure out which key he needed so when he got to the door he just tried the one he was holding. When it didn't work he decided that the door's locks had been changed or something. 'I hope that Naruto didn't change the locks cause he hates me.' Sasuke though as he started ringing the doorbell and pounding on the door. After a minute or two The door flew open and Sasuke fell in and hit the floor.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"My key doesn't work." Sasuke slurred.

"That's the bike key, Sasuke." Naruto said looking at the key Sasuke was holding. Sasuke looked down at his hand and noticed that the key was in fact not the house key.

"I thought you had changed the locks or something." Sasuke said somewhat pitifully. Naruto looked at him.

"Why would I change the locks? It's your house." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled as he looked at Naruto. "How drunk are you, Sasuke?"

"I don't know. Really, really very much drunk." Sasuke said leaning on the wall. Naruto sighed.

"Come on, let's get you to your bed." Naruto said pulling Sasuke's arm so that his was over his shoulders and Sasuke could lean on him for support. Slowly they made it up to Sasuke's room. Sasuke stumbled every few steps but Naruto kept his hold on the drunk teen to keep him form actually falling. Naruto laid Sasuke on his bed and started taking off his shoes and jacket. Naruto put Sasuke's shoes on their shelf and hung the jacket up in the closet and threw the dirty socks in Sasuke's laundry bin.

"You're such a good wife." Sasuke slurred looking over at Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"Go to sleep, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"No good night kiss?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed. KAA had started school already and he had to be at rehearsals every night that week. He was tired and really just wanted to go to sleep. Naruto went back over to Sasuke and kissed him gently. Sasuke, however had different plans. He pulled Naruto onto the bed and rolled on top of him.

"Sasuke, get off of me." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke ignored him and started to kiss Naruto's neck.

"You taste so good, Naru-chan." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, stop." Naruto said his voice starting to shake a bit.

"Come on, baby, play with me for a bit." Sasuke said moving his hands down Naruto's sides and then up under his shirt.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was shaking.

"You're so beautiful, Naru. Please do this for me?" Sasuke said moving down to the zipper of Naruto's pants.

"Sasuke, stop it." Naruto said as Sasuke reached into Naruto's pants. Naruto gasped when Sasuke took a hold of him and started stroking. "Sasuke, stop, I don't want to do this right now." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"That's not what your body is saying, little Naru." Sasuke smirked before leaning in and giving Naruto a painful kiss. Naruto let out a soft sob as he tried to move away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, stop please." Naruto cried. Sasuke froze. Naruto's voice had a sobering effect on him and he looked down at the crying blonde. Sasuke immediately moved away from Naruto. He moved so fast that he hit the floor but he didn't stop moving till he hit the wall and couldn't move back any further.

"Oh my god." Sasuke said softly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Their eyes both held the same amount of fear. "Naruto, I'm so sorry." Sasuke said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry that I did that to you." Sasuke said softly as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He curled into a little ball. Naruto didn't know what to do. Sasuke looked so sad and fragile like that but Naruto was too scared to approach him.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper. Sasuke looked up at him. "I forgive you because I know that you would never intentionally do anything that could even potentially hurt me. But I don't like you all that much right now, nor do I trust you very much or feel comfortable here at the moment. I'm going to call Kiba and go over to his dorm and stay until I feel like coming back." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded honestly relieved that Naruto hadn't gotten more upset like he was expecting. Sasuke was expecting Naruto to beat the shit out of him, tell him that he hated him and that he never wanted to see him again and then move out. Sasuke tried to rape Naruto and Naruto had every right to feel more than pissed off but he wasn't. He was just shaken, confused and uncomfortable. Naruto left Sasuke's room. Sasuke listened to Naruto packing up at suitcase and then he walked down the stairs before Sasuke heard the door to the garage open and close. It was about two weeks before Naruto came back. Naruto hadn't told anyone what had happened. He had just said that he needed to work on stuff at the school and Kiba's dorm was closer than the house.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was surprised to see the blonde in the kitchen when he came home. Naruto looked over at him.

"Figured it was about time we talked. Plus I know you haven't been eating properly." Naruto said turning back to the skillet. Sasuke did miss Naruto's cooking.

"I'm really, really sorry. You have no idea how incredibly awful I felt when that happened." Sasuke said.

"Then why did you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked very calm but Sasuke could tell he was pissed.

"I don't know. It's just I had to spend the hole day with my family and I was all sorts of stressed out by that and then I got really really drunk and I came home and you were here and I don't know. I think I'm just use to getting drunk with you and you always get horny when you're drunk and so my body and drunken mind just expected it. And I could hear you talking but I couldn't really process what you were saying. And I know it's sounds stupid but I can't really stop myself when you're involved cause I can never really get enough of you. So already expecting sex and not hearing you telling me to stop and not being able to actually stop myself even if I had heard you those first few times, I ended up doing something really dumb. But then suddenly it was like everything came crashing on me when I heard you crying and I realized what I was doing and I couldn't believe I would ever do something like that to you cause like you said, I would never intentionally do anything that would cause you harm in any way." Sasuke said feeling almost like he was going to cry. Naruto sighed.

"I know." Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked at him. "I know you're sorry. I know you weren't thinking clearly. And I know you wouldn't have done it if you were thinking properly." Sasuke smiled a bit.

"So we're okay? You'll move back here?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you miss me that much?" Naruto asked.

"Haven't we already established the fact that I can't go two weeks without having Naruto withdrawals?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto smirked.

"Come on, eat your dinner." Naruto said grabbing a plate and putting the contents of the skillet onto it. Sasuke smiled and took the plate and went and sat at the table to eat. They were fine after that. Sasuke made sure never to get that drunk again and tried his hardest to keep from getting drunk at all. It was a few months later when Naruto came home late one night to find Sasuke in his room.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke was sitting in the middle of Naruto's bed just waiting for him.

"Why are you in my room?" Naruto asked.

"Because I know you wouldn't have come to my room when you got home and I needed to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"About?" Naruto asked.

"Get changed, we're going to a party." Sasuke said.

"What party? I didn't know anyone was having one." Naruto said.

"My friend is having a party at a warehouse. I already invited everyone else too." Sasuke said.

"This isn't going to be a creepy drug and sex party or something like that? Cause you know in al the movies if there's a party in a warehouse everyone's doing like heroine and then ecstasy and then crack and having wild orgies." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Not that I know of. I mean there might be drugs somewhere but that's not the kind of thing we're going for. He's renting out a huge warehouse so it can kind of be like the dance club we went to all the time in high school, only with alcohol." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, cool." Naruto smiled. He quickly got dressed and they left. They met their friends at the door. All of them were in jeans and t-shirts except the girls had camisoles on. Naruto wore orange, Sasuke wore navy, Kiba wore black, Shikamaru wore green, Gaara wore red, Neji wore grey, Sakura wore pink and Ino wore purple.

"Wow, it looks like the rainbow threw up on us or something." Kiba said. Naruto laughed wile Gaara, Neji and Sasuke scoffed, Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes and Shikamaru mumbled a 'troublesome' under his breath.

"So it looks like there are a lot of people here." Neji said looking around as they walked into the warehouse.

"Yeah, if you spot Suigetsu, we need to say hi." Sasuke said. Neji gave Sasuke a strange look but no one knew what it was about until Neji spoke.

"Suigetsu? This is fucking Suigetsu's party?" Neji said dangerously.

"Calm down, Neji." Sasuke said coolly. Neji huffed.

"Who's Suigetsu?" Ino asked.

"Suigetsu is this punk who went to junior high with us. He was a regular prankster and a real jerk. That kid was evil." Neji said.

"You only say that cause he cut your hair with his knife and then both of you got detention." Sasuke said.

"That 'knife' was as long as my freaking arm, it was a freaking sword and who knows how the hell he even got past security with it. And that detention was traumatizing for me and you just laughed." Neji snapped.

"Oh, so you made it." A voice came from beside them. There stood a grinning blonde with a giant sword (it was bigger than he was) strapped to his back.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu nodded at him. "Neji, looks like you're in need of a trim again." Suigetsu smirked wickedly.

"Don't even come near me." Neji growled. Suigetsu laughed.

"Well whatever, glad you guys made it. Juggo, fresh faces you need to give the rundown to." Suigetsu said waving over a very large man. "I gots to mingle. Laters." Suigetsu waved as he walked away. The large man came up to them.

"Juggo?" Sasuke and Neji asked looking nearly straight up at him.

"Oh wow, Sasuke and Neji? I didn't know you guys were coming." Juggo smiled.

"Yeah, Suigetsu called me and told me about this place so I decided to come check it out." Sasuke said.

"Well you know Suigetsu, he likes to do crazy things and then leaves me to take care of the mess." Juggo shrugged. "So, run down. There are drinks in the back. Non-alcoholic drinks are available for the DDs. Speaking of which, I'll need to know who the DDs are cause I gotta stamp you." Juggo said holding up a stamp of a big 'x.'

"Uh, that would be Gaara, Shikamaru and Sakura." Sasuke said pointing at the three. Each held out their hands and let Juggo stamp them.

"I know it's kind of lame, but it's for safety precautions. I'd hate for anyone to get hurt or possibly killed." Juggo said. They all nodded. "Um, other activities are up the stairs, but none of you look like you'd be into that kind of stuff. There are couches, chairs, and tables all around and the DJ is taking requests all night up till midnight. Other than that, enjoy yourselves." Juggo smiled and waved as he walked off.

"Seems like a nice guy." Shikamaru said.

"He is unless you make him angry. Never ever make him angry. In fact don't even be near him when he's angry." Neji said.

"What is he like the Incredible Hulk or something?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Neji and Sasuke both said.

"Lets go get something to drink." Naruto quickly said. They spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing and mingling with other people. Sasuke had lost Naruto when the blonde had gone off with two guys that were twins, Sakon and Ukon. Sasuke wasn't really drunk, but he definitely was past tipsy. He found Kiba and Shikamaru sitting at a table with a girl named Tayuya and talking with her.

"Have either of you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked. They both shook their heads.

"Thought he was with you." Kiba said.

"No, I lost him when he went off with those twins Sakon and Ukon." Sasuke said.

"You're kidding, right?" Tayuya asked. All three of them looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Those two are trouble. I don't know what kind of drugs they're on right now but you don't want to be alone with them especially right now." Tayuya said.

"Shit," Sasuke said. "You two go look for him, I'll find Juggo and Suigetsu." Sasuke said. The other two nodded and the three of them quickly ran off. Tayuya also ran off to find Kimimaru to tell him that the twins were up to something. In a dark corner with a few couches was where Kiba and Shikamaru found Naruto. The twins were molesting him and Naruto was practically undressed. He was laying on the couch, crying, but there was something in his mouth to keep him from calling out for help.

"What the hell?" Kiba barked at them. The three occupants of the couch looked over at him. "You better get away from him or so help me god," Kiba threatened.

"What are you going to do about it?" one of them smirked.

"I'll fucking rip your heart out." Kiba growled dangerously. Kiba made threats a lot... but this one was one he would definitely keep. Kiba charged and grabbed the twins, successfully pulling them off the couch and away from Naruto. Shikamaru immediately went to Naruto and pulled the gag out of his mouth and helped him get his clothes mostly back on before Naruto started crying and clung to Shikamaru. Kiba and the twins fought for a few minutes before Sasuke ran up with Juggo and Suigetsu.

"What the hell is going on?" Suigetsu demanded.

"They tried to rape Naruto!" Kiba growled before punching one of the twins hard. Juggo growled.

"I'll not let anyone do that to another person ever. That is unforgivable." Juggo said angrily. Kiba quickly backed away from the twins, just barely fast enough before Juggo hit them both. All of them looked away after the first five seconds it was too violent. Tayuya came running up a minute later with Kimimaru.

"Juggo, calm down." Kimimaru said calmly as if the scene before him was nothing. Juggo froze and looked back.

"K-Kimimaru?" Juggo said dropping the twins on the floor in a bloody broken heap. Kimimaru looked at Juggo calmly as Juggo started crying. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself."

"It's alright, Juggo. Now, come with me and we'll clean you up, okay?" Kimimaru said softly almost as if he were speaking to a child. Juggo nodded and followed the smaller man away. Naruto still held Shikamaru in a near death grip. Kiba quickly ran to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded but kept his grip on Shikamaru. Kiba could see that Naruto was trying very hard not to cry and Shikamaru was holding him to keep him from shaking too badly. "Come on, let's get you home." Kiba said standing up. Shikamaru stood up and Naruto still clung to him.

"I'll get everyone else. Sasuke, you help me." Kiba said. Sasuke nodded and they went back into the crowd. Shikamaru and Naruto walked out to the parking lot and waited for everyone else.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as they came out.

"Sorry to cut your time short, but we don't think it would be a good idea to stay any more." Shikamaru said. They all looked at Naruto and knew something bad had happened and they understood.

"Well it was fun for a while at least." Ino smiled.

"We'll see you guys later." Sakura waved as she and Ino went to Ino's car.

"Later." Neji nodded as Gaara drug him to his car. Sasuke had picked up Shikamaru and Kiba because they were all going home together since Shikamaru and Kiba can't go back to their dorms while intoxicated.

"Naruto, you'll have to let go of Shika so he can drive." Kiba said pulling Naruto away from Shikamaru. Naruto immediately clung to Kiba. The four got in the car. "Why didn't you scream or fight back?" Kiba asked. He was angry but didn't know if it was at the twins for doing this to Naruto, Naruto for almost letting them, or himself for not being able to protect him.

"It's not the first time it's happened to him." Sasuke said looking out the car window. The other three in the car looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't scream of fight back. After enough times you learn to just take it and it'll be over faster. If you struggle and put up a fight you're probably not going to get away and it'll just end up worse for you in the end." Sasuke said.

"How would you know something like that?" Kiba asked.

"It happened to you too then?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't think you're the only one with a tragic and traumatizing childhood?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed. He suddenly figured out why Sasuke was so upset that night he had come home extremely drunk. Sasuke had almost done to Naruto what had traumatized Sasuke as a child. Naruto pressed himself further into Kiba's body and Kiba's arms tightened around him. Kiba and Shikamaru slept with Naruto that night. The next morning Naruto woke up feeling much better. Still in that half asleep half awake haze Naruto could hear Kiba and Shikamaru talking quietly. He could tell that Kiba was against his back and Shikamaru was in front of him. He could tell they both had their arms around him but with four arms around him, he couldn't really tell whose was whose. Naruto opened his eyes to have Shikamaru freeze and look down at him.

"Morning, sunshine." Kiba said.

"Morning." Naruto smiled looking slightly back to see Kiba.

"Well, now that you're awake we should probably get up." Shikamaru said. Kiba and Naruto looked at him.

"Did he just say that we should get up?" Naruto asked.

"I think so." Kiba said. Naruto and Kiba both put their hands on Shikamaru's forehead.

"You feeling okay, Shika?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Shikamaru asked.

"You do realize that you're the laziest of the three of us, right?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I just thought that Sasuke might want to know how his wife is." Shikamaru said. Naruto growled and almost said something but then noticed the blush on Shikamaru's cheeks.

"Shika, are you blushing?" Naruto asked.

"No." Shikamaru snapped.

"I don't know. Kiba, doesn't it look like he's blushing?" Naruto asked.

"It does indeed." Kiba nodded.

"So you are blushing." Naruto said looking at Shikamaru.

"Why you blushing, Shika?" Kiba asked. The two boys moved closer to Shikamaru's face causing him to blush more.

"It's just hot is all. I don't see how you to can cuddle all the time like that. You two are like space heaters or something." Shikamaru said shoving his two friends away and quickly getting out of bed. "I'm gonna use your bathroom." Shikamaru said leaving the room.

"I think I'll use the one downstairs." Kiba said getting up and also walking out of the room. Naruto could see Sasuke standing in the hall.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stepped into Naruto's room and shut the door.

"You and Kiba shouldn't act like that around Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"But we always act like that." Naruto said.

"Well, you should stop because it makes him uncomfortable." Sasuke said.

"What? He's never said anything before. Why would he be uncomfortable?" Naruto asked.

"You really are clueless." Sasuke sighed. "Shikamaru has a crush on you." Sasuke said plainly.

"No he doesn't." Naruto laughed.

"Every wonder why he acts so strange when you and Kiba are hanging all over each other and fondling each other and whatever it is that you two do?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him like he knew the answer but wasn't very sure of it. "He's jealous."

"Oh." Naruto said softly.

"You should stop acting like that so that he doesn't feel uncomfortable any more." Sasuke said.

"He really has a crush on me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto seriously, your life is like a freaking yaoi fan fiction, **EVERYONE** has a crush on you." Sasuke sighed.

"I can't help it if I'm sexy." Naruto smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

I really like juggo's character here. don't anyone tell me he's OOC cause you all know that he's really a sweetheart unless you piss him off.

anyway, now you know why Shikamaru has been acting so strange. and no that wasn't the whole point of this chapter, although it was a major part. next chapter is shika/naur (ish) but it's the only mention.

review and i might update faster... might.


	9. Chapter 9

Hooray for chapter 9!! anyway, this is a kind of shika/naru chapter. well i mean it is a shika/naru chapter... but not really? idk. anyway, enjoy.

WARNING: yaoi, language, etc  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto. just borriwing him for a bit so i can twist his life and torment him for my own amusement...

* * *

"I'm getting a tattoo today, you wanna come?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked up at him. They were at Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot on the roof of the library.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, Sasuke has work and Kiba has stuff to do for school and I do need someone to come with me to tell them what an awesome tattoo I have when it's finished." Naruto said.

"Where did you get money for a tattoo?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's Sasuke's birthday present to me. He said he'd rather have me get a giant heart that said 'I love Sasuke' but he said a fox would be alright too." Naruto smiled. Shikamaru sighed and sat up.

"If I say no are you going to bother me until I agree?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know me so well, Shika." Naruto smiled. Shikamaru sighed again and stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Come on, we're taking my bike." Naruto said grabbing Shikamaru's arm and pulling him all the way down the stairs and out of the library and to the bike. Ever since that morning a couple of months ago when Sasuke had told him that Shikamaru had a crush on him, Naruto had been observing his friend. It wasn't like he changed or anything towards Shikamaru he just took more notice of Shikamaru's behavior towards him. Today was his plan of ultimate observation. First, they would ride the bike (Naruto knew how it made Sasuke react and wanted to see if Shikamaru would have the same reaction). Then, Naruto was getting a tattoo on his back meaning that he would have to take his shirt off (normally if he even makes a hint at the possibility of taking an article of clothing off, Kiba would jump him and he wanted to see Shikamaru's reaction).

"I've never ridden on your bike before." Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled.

"It's safe I promise." Naruto said.

"Not from how Sasuke tells it." Shikamaru said as Naruto handed him a helmet. Naruto put his helmet on and Shikamaru did the same.

"There are communication devices in the helmets so we can talk to each other." Naruto said.

"Oh, okay." Shikamaru said as he got on the bike behind Naruto. Naruto started the bike and he could hear Shikamaru's breathing starting to shake (which was odd considering that Shikamaru was usually calm).

"Something wrong, Shika? You seem kind of nervous." Naruto said.

"First time riding the bike I guess." Shikamaru answered.

"Well, hold on tight." Naruto said as he started moving. Naruto took off a little faster than normal and Shikamaru's arms immediately wrapped tightly around him. Naruto tried not to laugh when he heard Shikamaru gasp.

"Do you always drive this fast?" Shikamaru asked as they turned a corner somewhat quickly.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Naruto said.

"No, you just seem to be driving really fast." Shikamaru said.

"It's just the bike. When you feel all the wind around you it feels faster." Naruto said. Shikamaru's grip tightened around Naruto. They made it to the tattoo place a few minutes later. Naruto jumped off the bike and Shikamaru followed after. Naruto took off his helmet and went inside. Shikamaru followed after removing his own helmet. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocked and unfolded it. The page was about 12 inches long and 9 inches wide. It had a drawing of a demon fox with nine tails curling up behind it, the fox looked like it was about to attack.

"Where do you want it?" The tattoo guy asked.

"Back here." Naruto said pointing to his left shoulder.

"Cool." The guy said. "Let me just trace this and we can get started. Do you want it to be done all today or what?" The guy asked.

"Today if you don't mind." Naruto said. "Do you guys do piercings here too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but you'd want to wait for Pein to get that done." The guy said.

"Oh, not me." Naruto smiled. "My friend wants to get a piercing."

"You?" The man asked looking at Shikamaru.

"Uh, well, I have actually been thinking about it." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at him somewhat shocked.

"I was talking about Kiba." Naruto said.

"I know, but I was thinking of getting my ears pierced." Shikamaru answered.

"Didn't you have them pierced at one time?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but then I was too lazy to put in any earrings that they closed." Shikamaru answered. Naruto laughed.

"You would." Naruto smiled.

"Maybe I'll get my ears pierced today." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay, I'm done with the tracing." The guy said. Moving to a table and pulling up a cart of all the stuff.

"Awesome." Naruto said pulling off his shirt and laying on the table. The guy prepped Naruto and then started the tattooing process.

"Where did you get this picture? It's pretty sweet." The guy said.

"Oh, one of my friends drew it for me. He's an art student at KIFA." Naruto answered.

"Wow, he's really talented. Does he design tattoos a lot?" The guy asked.

"No, he just did this one special for me cause I asked him." Naruto said.

"This is a pretty cool tattoo, you know?" The guy said.

"Ha, yeah. That's why I had it designed." Naruto laughed.

"You know the legend of the demon fox, right?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. My dad would tell me the story when I was a kid to scare me." Naruto said. The guy laughed.

"My parents use to tell me it all the time too. I think it's just a story made to scare kids rather than something that actually happened." The guy said. Naruto and the tattoo guy talked about random things. Pein had come in and Shikamaru got his ears pierced but that only took about fifteen minutes. Naruto watched Shikamaru closely as he got his tattoo done. Shikamaru joined in on the conversation every once in a while and a few hours later, Naruto's tattoo was finished.

"Oh man, that's so awesome." Naruto said admiring the tattoo he had. If you hade drawn a line down the middle and across the middle to separate Naruto's back into four equal sections, the fox would cover the entire top left section slightly leaking over the lines into the other three sections. The tattoo was mostly the outline with a bit of fur detailing on the inside. There were orange, red and gold on some of the fur's details and it also had red eyes and it seemed like the glare followed you wherever you went. "Shika, what do you think?"

"It's pretty cool." Shikamaru nodded.

"When the redness goes away it'll look freaking bad ass." Naruto said as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"I'm sure." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, how about we go grab something to eat." Naruto suggested as they walked out of the tattoo parlor.

"Not ramen." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed.

"Fine." Naruto smiled as he pulled on his helmet and started the bike. Shikamaru got on and put his helmet on as well. Naruto took Shikamaru to a restaurant and they started eating. "Uh," Naruto said somewhat awkwardly. Shikamaru looked up at him.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, um, this is kind of weird but I don't really know a better way of asking except for putting it bluntly. Do you like me? Because Sasuke thinks you have a crush on me." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at him for less than a second before putting his head down and blushing deeply. "I guess that answers that."

"It's not a big deal." Shikamaru quickly said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, don't start treating me differently or anything." Shikamaru said.

"I wasn't going to. I haven't treated you any differently since I found out." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"How long have you known?" Shikamaru asked.

"A couple of months." Naruto shrugged. "How long have you been feeling this way?" He asked.

"A couple of years." Shikamaru said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked.

"Because you were with Sasuke by the time I realized that I liked you." Shikamaru said.

"I'm not **with** Sasuke." Naruto said.

"But you're in love with him." Shikamaru said.

"So? He doesn't love me back." Naruto said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, whatever, there are still some feelings in that relationship and I didn't want to interfere with it." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed.

"It's not like he's my boyfriend." Naruto said.

"Right." Shikamaru said.

"Why do you even like me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru blushed. "You're a nice guy and a good friend and you're really funny and fun to hang around." Shikamaru said.

"Oh." Naruto blushed a bit. It wasn't like he didn't know how Shikamaru felt, but it still felt strange to have him actually say it.

"Look I know it's strange and kind of sudden, but maybe we can go on a date or something just to test it out." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at him and laughed a bit.

"Do you really want to get involved with a guy like me?" Naruto asked.

"A guy like you?" Shikamaru asked. "You mean a bi-sexual 20 year old who, although has two male fuck buddies, still plans on having a wife and family in his future? You're a guy with two fuck buddies one of which is our other best friend and the other is Uchiha Sasuke whom you are in love with and is probably the only guy you would give up your dreams of having a wife and children for? That kind of guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed and nodded. "Look, I'm not promising it will work. Actually, I can pretty much guarantee that it won't work. But we can try the whole dating thing and have fun while it lasts if that's what you want. But you do realize if you're the one with strong feelings, you'll be the one who gets hurt in the end, right?" Naruto asked.

"I know that." Shikamaru said. "I just want to try it out."

"Okay, then how about we go out next Friday, I'll get paid so we can go for dinner and a movie." Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded. "Cool. Well, I guess I should take you back now." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded. They left the restaurant and went back home. The next Thursday night Naruto was in his bed with Sasuke. Sasuke rolled over and looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You know, we haven't had kinky costume sex in a long time." Sasuke said tracing his fingers over the two hearts on Naruto's chest. There were times when Sasuke thought the fox on Naruto's back was sexy, but when you wake up in the middle of the night and the light is just bright enough that you can see a demon fox glaring at you it's not so fun. So Naruto had to sleep facing Sasuke at all times when they slept in the same bed.

"Yeah I know." Naruto sighed. "But I'm too tired to get up now."

"How about tomorrow night?" Sasuke asked eagerly as he moved forward to kiss Naruto. Naruto sighed and moved away from Sasuke.

"Can't I have a date with Shika tomorrow night." Naruto said. He didn't miss the flash of anger and possessiveness in Sasuke's eyes. But it was the same look Kiba had when Naruto had told him of the date. Sasuke huffed and rolled to face away from Naruto. "Sasuke? What are you mad about?" Naruto asked leaning over Sasuke. "It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything. I am allowed to date people you know." Naruto said. Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the ribs.

"Get off me, idiot." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well, I'm kind of excited about it." Naruto said laying on his back and watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "You know, if this works out I bet Shikamaru would let me be top all the time cause he'd be too lazy." Naruto smiled. Sasuke's arm flew back and hit him across the chest, knocking the air out of him.

"Shit up, idiot." Sasuke said.

"Heh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were turning into a jealous boyfriend, bastard." Naruto said.

"Good think you know better." Sasuke answered him back.

"I'm glad though." Naruto said really seriously. "I would really like to be in a relationship that isn't all about sex, you know?" Naruto asked. He turned away from Sasuke.

"This isn't all about sex." Sasuke said softly that he wasn't sure if Naruto heard him but Naruto did. They left it at that but Sasuke was making plans to sabotage this new 'relationship' between Shikamaru and Naruto. Not that he had anything against Shikamaru, he just had things against people who tried to date Naruto and Shikamaru just happened to be one of those people at the moment. Naruto and Shikamaru had 'dated' for a month and a half before Sasuke found his chance of sabotage. (and by 'dated' I mean things that middle school kids think of except without the need for parents to drive them around.) On Saturday Shikamaru and Naruto were going to the amusement park. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know but he had overheard Naruto on the phone. Sasuke quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text to Neji (since Neji knew of Sasuke's plans of sabotage).

Sasuke: Need help with sabotage. Meet me at the amusement park on Saturday.  
Neji: Okay...  
Sasuke: Bring people. NOT Kiba.  
Neji: Yes sir...

That Saturday Sasuke met Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata and Sakura at the front gates of the amusement park. Temari and Kankuro had found out about them going to the amusement park and insisted (begged) that they come along as well. Neji and Hinata lived next door in the dorms and Gaara and Sakura were their respective roommates.

"Um, Lee said he was going to meet us too." Sakura said somewhat awkwardly.

"No, that's fine. The more the merrier." Sasuke said.

"Why isn't Naruto-kun here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, he's on a date somewhere. But I didn't want to just sit around the house all day so I figured we could all get together." Sasuke said.

"Sounds good." Sakura said.

"Should we call more people?" Temari asked.

"If you want." Sasuke shrugged. A few of them pulled out their phones and started sending texts to their other friends. It wasn't five minutes before Naruto and Shikamaru walked towards the entrance.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted and waved. "Shikamaru!" The two boys looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well we decided to all hang out since Sasuke was going to be bored sitting in his house all alone." Kankuro said.

"I thought you two would be at the movies or something." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"No, we wanted to come here today." Naruto said.

"Oh, well have fun on your date." Sasuke smiled.

"You trying to get rid of us, bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I want to get rid of my darling wife?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto growled at him. "I just figured if you were here on a date you wouldn't want us to get in your way." Sasuke said.

"No it's cool. We don't mind hanging out with you guys." Shikamaru said.

"What? Are you two in middle school or something?" Temari asked. Kankuro, Sakura and Hinata laughed a bit.

"No, but fairs really are more fun with a group of people." Naruto said.

"Well, Lee is on his way and Ino said she would be here soon too." Sakura said.

"Mei and Kiba said that they were busy." Hinata said. Sasuke silently thanked any and every god that would listen to him. He really didn't need Naruto's number one fan and the 'jealous boyfriend' to be hanging around while he was trying to sabotage Naruto's relationship. He might accidentally hook Naruto up with one of them or something. It would be his luck if something like that happened.

"Okay, we can wait." Shikamaru said. About that time Inari, Konohamaru and two girls walked up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Konohamaru asked.

"We're hanging out, what does it look like?" Naruto asked.

"Who are your dates?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, um, this is Kaede and Moegi." Konohamaru said blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you." The two girls smiled sweetly.

"How sweet." Naruto smiled.

"Shut up!" Inari snapped at him but still blushed.

"Well, you guys have fun." Sakura smiled as the four of then walked by. It wasn't much longer before Lee and Ino showed up. Fortunately Lee's presence meant that Sakura would be paying attention to him. Unfortunately, Ino still focused on Sasuke which definitely put a damper on his sabotage plans. The group walked around first to look at all the rides they wanted to go to or all the games they wanted to play or food they wanted to eat. They made it to their first ride and were waiting in line. The line went Shikamaru, Naruto Sasuke, Ino, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and Neji. Sakura and Hinata weren't big fans of roller coasters and Lee had volunteered to stay with them. Right as Shikamaru and Naruto were about to get on Kankuro pulled Ino and Temari with him to the front. Sasuke somehow knew Kankuro was aware of the sabotage and was thankful. With the line the way it was now. Kankuro and Ino sat together. Temari and Shikamaru sat together and Sasuke and Naruto sat together.

"Sorry you couldn't ride with Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"Not your fault Kankuro cut." Naruto shrugged. The ride started and ended fairly quickly. Is it strange that most amusement park rides make you wait in line for half an hour for a ride that's half a minute while the rides that you don't wait at all for are like five minutes long? They went to the next coaster and a similar cutting situation happened. In fact almost every ride Temari ended up riding with Shikamaru even though he was on a date with Naruto. They went to one of the food stands to sit and eat. Seating went Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Neji and Gaara. It seemed like every time Shikamaru and Naruto started talking Ino would get Naruto's attention and Kankuro would get Shikamaru's By the end of the day Naruto and Shikamaru's 'date' didn't even seem like it happened. But everyone seemed to have had a pretty good day.

"Um," Shikamaru said as they were leaving the amusement park.

"Sorry our date was such a bust." Naruto said.

"Actually, it's okay." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked up at him. "As much fun as I've had with you over this past month and a half, I think I've found something a little more likely to work out." Shikamaru said blushing only slightly. Naruto didn't miss Shikamaru's quick glance at Temari. Naruto smiled.

"Well then I'm happy for you. It was fun while it lasted and no hard feelings." Naruto said. Shikamaru smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Well, I'll see you later. You should offer her a ride home, you know?" Naruto whispered. Shikamaru blushed and nodded. Naruto waved and ran off. "Sasuke!" He called running after the dark haired boy.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he stopped and waited for Naruto to catch up.

"Can I get a ride?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you riding home with your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"No, we broke up. He's interested in Temari now." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, sure you can get a ride." Sasuke said. Sabotage successful. It was indeed a very good day.

* * *

okay few things.  
1. i couldn't think of a good character to be the tatoo guy, but if there was ANYONE to be a piercing guy it would be lord pein, it's just painfully obvious.  
2. the demon fox story will be told later on. it's not the kyuubi story.  
3. the kaede girl that konohamaru and inari came to the fair with is actually the girl konohamaru has a crush on in the first ova. if you haven't seen it, you could look it up if you want, it's pretty good.  
4. it seems like a really fast break up because both boys knew that their 'relationship' wasn't permanent and then shikamaru did practically have a date with temari.

oh, and ps. about last chapter. i was kind of thinking about talking about naruto and sasuke getting raped in a later chapter but i'm not going to. so lets predend that the next night sasuke and naruto talked about it and then said that it was an oc that did it... or if you want a real character just say orochimaru. he hasn't appeared in the fick yet and he's a creepy slimey pedophile. ever notice that all the 'named characters' that orochimaru hangs out with are like all under the age of 15? that's just creepy.

anyway. review and i might update fater... might.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10!! it's REALLY short. sorry. but it's still pretty important. so read it!!

WARNING: there is character death in this chapter. (none of the main characters, don't worry.) yaoi, nudity other stuff.  
DISCLAIMER: it ain't mine.

* * *

It was mid March when it happened. Around 10:00 at night, clear weather and no traffic. A small deer jumped out on the road, the car swerved and ran through the concrete median off the bridge and nosedived into the shallow creek. The emergency system in the car notified emergency help because the two occupants of the car were unconscious.

Somewhere nearly and hour away Naruto and Kiba laid sleeping in bed after a few good rounds of kinky hot sex. Sasuke hadn't seem to happy to see Kiba show up at their front door saying Naruto had called him. So while they were having their fun upstairs, Sasuke was sulking downstairs occasionally coming up and banging on the door telling them to quiet down. It was around 10:45 when the knocking came again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled through the door.

"What does he want now?" Kiba grumbled sleepily.

"Sasuke, we're not even doing anything. Go away." Naruto told him.

"No, Naruto, it's an emergency." Sasuke said. It almost sounded like he was crying. Naruto sat up and found his boxers on the floor and went to the door. Sasuke heard it unlock and quickly opened the door.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked seeing tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"It's my cousin Obito and his wife Rin. They got in a wreck and are in critical condition. I have to go to the hospital." Sasuke said his voice shaking slightly. Obito was Sasuke's favorite cousin. He was really more like a father figure than anything and Naruto knew how important he was. Rin was also like a mother or a really cool big sister to Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you go. I'll take care of things around here while you're gone." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded trying so hard not to start crying. "You be safe and I hope everything is okay with them." Naruto said kissing Sasuke gently.

"Thanks." Sasuke said with a small smile. He was grateful for Naruto's understanding.

"I'll see you later." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. Later." Sasuke nodded before kissing Naruto one last time before walking down the hall and then down the stairs. Naruto heard the door to the garage open and close and then Sasuke's car drive off.

"You're such a good wife." Kiba mumbled as Naruto crawled back into the bed.

"I'm not his wife." Naruto yawned as he snuggled against Kiba's chest. It was a week later that the two boys were in a similar position when Naruto's door opened. Kiba and Naruto blinked and turned to look at who had opened the door.

"Oh." Sasuke said softly.

"Sasuke? I didn't know that you would be coming back tonight." Naruto said rubbing sleep out of his eyes. They were both pretty tired but it kind of looked like Sasuke had been crying.

"Yeah, I thought I would tell you that I'm home. Sorry to have woken you." Sasuke said with a small smile and then shut the door. Naruto stared at the door for a second before Kiba pushed him.

"What?" Naruto asked looking back at Kiba.

"Go be a good wife like you want. I'll be fine." Kiba yawned. Naruto gave him a small and relieved smile as he got out of bed and pulled a pair of boxers on and pajama pants. Naruto went into Sasuke's room to find him already laying down on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly as he crossed the room. Sasuke didn't answer but Naruto heard a soft whimper. "Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he crawled into bed and laid down next to Sasuke. He rubbed Sasuke's back and heard Sasuke start to cry a little harder. "It's okay, Sasuke."

"No it's not." Sasuke cried. "It's not okay." He said glaring at Naruto. "Obito and Rin died." Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "No one even seemed to care. It was like it wasn't even a big deal." Sasuke cried against Naruto's chest. Naruto sighed and stroked Sasuke's hair. "I couldn't even cry because I was so scared that everyone would look down on me for it." Sasuke cried harder.

"It's okay if you cry now, Sasuke. No one is going to judge you for it." Naruto said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled himself as close as humanly possible.

"Don't leave me, Naruto. I don't ever want to be alone." Sasuke said.

"I won't." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's temple.

"Promise you'll stay with me forever." Sasuke said.

"Forever and ever." Naruto answered him. Sasuke cried for a good hour before he calmed down. "Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Then can you loosen your grip a bit, I can't breath very well." It was then that Sasuke realized how tightly he had been holding Naruto.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled.

"It's okay, you needed it." Naruto said. "You should go to sleep now." Naruto smiled and kissed his forehead. Sasuke's eyes drooped and Naruto was pretty sure he was asleep not even five seconds after they closed. After that night Naruto started spending even more time with Sasuke. They still had parties and stuff at their house and hung out with everyone, but Naruto made sure to almost always be by Sasuke's side. One of the rare times when Sasuke wasn't around, Kiba pulled Naruto to the side.

"So what's going on with you and Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well I though that maybe you two were like officially together or something." Kiba said.

"What? No." Naruto said.

"You're not his boyfriend?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not his boyfriend. I'm not his wife. I'm not his lover. I'm his roommate." Naruto said. Kiba smiled a tiny bit but still looked troubled.

"Are you still in love with him?" Kiba asked.

"It's kind of hard for me to fall out of love with him when I'm living with him." Naruto said. Kiba nodded.

"I don't want to sound like a jealous boyfriend, but if you two are just friends with benefits can you at least let me come over every once in a while? It's been like two months." Kiba said. "I mean if you two actually get together or something then I'll back off and let him have you, but you just said that he's not your boyfriend or anything so you should be able to make time for me." He added.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just with his cousin dying and all he's been really depressed and I've really wanted to be there for him but I would be like that for any of you guys, not just him." Naruto said. Kiba smiled.

"Well just keep me in mind sometimes, okay?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded. Later that week at the band rehearsal Kiba pulled Sasuke aside.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, I know things between us have always been a little tense. I mean two very possessive guys being possessive over the same thing can do that. But I'm just asking you to not be as possessive and maybe let me be with Naruto every once in a while." Kiba said. Sasuke gave him a look.

"I don't believe you have any place to tell me what I should to with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"You're not his boyfriend, Sasuke. He might love you, but that still doesn't give you the right to keep him all to yourself." Kiba snapped.

"He loves me?" Sasuke asked softly, slightly shocked by it.

"Are you kidding? He's crazy for you and he's driving himself insane because you don't love him back." Kiba said.

"I do, he just doesn't believe me." Sasuke snapped.

"W-what?" Kiba asked very shocked. "But Naruto always said that you just wanted him for sex."

"Because for some reason that's what he thinks. I don't know, he's just an idiot and doesn't believe me when I tell him that I love him." Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't know." Kiba said.

"Well if you're only getting Naruto's side of the story then you wouldn't." Sasuke said. Kiba sighed and ran his hand down his face then both through his hair.

"So you really love him, huh?" Kiba asked.

"I really do." Sasuke answered.

* * *

well, now kiba knows the truth. meaning that he's out of the picture. yay! questions comments or concerns? leave me a review or send me a message and i'll get back to you.

reviwe please! next chapter is up so go enjoy it as well...


	11. Chapter 11

Chappie 11. huzzah! ps. it's kind of long.

WARNIGN: yaoi, language, angst other stuff like that.  
Disclaimer: it's not mine. just borrowing for a bit.

* * *

Sasuke was stressing out. Naruto could tell. He had gotten a phone call from his mother a couple of days ago and got really stressed. But add on that stress to the end of the year stress, Sasuke was **very** stressed out. Thankfully it was already finals week and Sasuke only had two finals, but they were still pretty difficult.

"You want me to help you study?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed for the fifth time in the past two minutes. They were downstairs at the dining room table each with a spread of open books and loose notes pages and review packets in front of them.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"You seem stressed." Naruto said.

"Not about school." Sasuke answered him.

"Then what?" Naruto asked putting his pen down and looking at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke sighed and looked up at Naruto.

"My mother called and told me that I had to attend our family reunion on June 10th. My family is always on my case about finding a girl and settling down and I might have lied and said that I had a lover. So My mother also said that I should bring my lover and introduce them to the family." Sasuke sighed.

"They don't know you're gay?" Naruto asked.

"They do not." Sasuke answered. "What am I going to do, Naruto? It's not like I can just say 'oh we broke up' and they'll be okay with it. I don't even have a girl to take. There's no way in hell I'm taking Ino or Sakura and my family is close to the Hyuga family so they'd know I was lying if I brought Hinata." Sasuke sighed.

"I'll go with you." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah right." Sasuke said.

"Come on, it'll be a great way to tell your parents that you're gay. Plus you get all stressed out when you're with them and I can be there to calm you down." Naruto said.

"Family reunions are a whole week. Even I don't want to spend a whole week with my family and you're just volunteering like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not, we're practically lovers anyway. Besides, you're my friend and I'd do anything to help my friends." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. June 10th came and Naruto found himself sitting in Sasuke's car in an uncomfortable suit slightly regretting his offer to attend the family reunion with Sasuke. Sasuke was running over rules and things Naruto needed to remember.

"I know, I know, Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"I just really need you to make a good impression." Sasuke said nervously.

"Why are you nervous, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know my family, Naruto. I have plenty of reason to be nervous." Sasuke sighed.

"When can I get out of this suit?" Naruto asked.

"Tonight when we go to bed. But tomorrow you'll still have to dress nicely. No jeans, no t-shirts, no sneakers. Dress pants, dress shirt, dress shoes, be glad you don't have to wear a tie." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed. They exited the highway and entered a neighborhood that Naruto knew were all snooty rich people. Naruto smiled thinking the Uchihas would live in this neighborhood. However, they drove right through it. Naruto was about to ask where Sasuke lived when he noticed they started driving up a large hill.

"Holy shit you live in 'The Hills?'" Naruto asked. 'The Hills' was an area only the richest of the rich can even think of living. It's definitely the most expensive real-estate in the county. (probably in the state, and maybe even country)

"Yeah, did I not tell you that?" Sasuke said nervously.

"I can't go to 'The Hills' Sasuke. That's like you driving through the ghetto. It's dangerous and could potentially end in getting shot." Naruto said.

"No one is going to shoot you." Sasuke sighed.

"That's what you think. I set one foot on your property and I'm sure alarms will be going off and the cops will come and if they don't shoot me then I'll get arrested." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Calm down. You know a 'Hills' jail definitely nicer that the jails you're use to going to." Sasuke smiled. Naruto sighed.

"If I get arrested or shot I'm gonna beat you up." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"There's Neji's house." Sasuke said as they passed a giant lot that was at least half a mile long. There was a black iron fence all across the front with bushes and ivy and trees growing around it to block the view. There was a giant iron gate that you could see the house through. It was also a giant house, probably five stories and that was just form the split second look Naruto had gotten as they passed the gate. There were another two lots just as large and elaborate looking as the Hyuga house. They pulled into a driveway and Sasuke parked the car.

"Master Sasuke, is that you?" A voice came out of a speaker hidden somewhere.

"Yes it's me. Open the gate." Sasuke said coolly. A keypad on a pole rose out of the ground and Sasuke punched in a code and the gate opened.

"Did that keypad come out of the ground?" Naruto asked as Sasuke started driving up the driveway.

"Yeah, it's for security purposes." Sasuke shrugged. The Uchiha mansion was five stories high. It was a gorgeous old Victorian style house with a giant stone-paved turn around with as elaborate fountain in the middle. Sasuke stopped his car in front of the house and turned it off.

"So this is your house?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay if you're impressed, I'm sure it will flatter my family." Sasuke said. "Don't get out of the car until I open the door for you." Sasuke said opening his door and getting out. He walked around the car and opened the door for Naruto.

"You're such a gentlemen." Naruto smirked.

"Try and make a good impression, and remember that we're in love with each other." Sasuke said. A man came running out from the side of the house and Sasuke handed him the keys.

"Welcome home, Master Sasuke." The man bowed and took the keys.

"So all that time when I was calling you princess, it really wasn't that far off?" Naruto asked with a smile as he watched the valet drive off in Sasuke's car. Sasuke smiled.

"Come on." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand and leading him up the stairs to the front door. The door opened and a woman and a man were standing there. The woman wasn't smiling but she looked happy, the man was scowling.

"Welcome home, Sasuke darling." The woman said.

"Thank you, mother." Sasuke answered coolly.

"So you really are a faggot?" The man asked. Sasuke looked down for a brief moment.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said looking back up at his father.

"Well come in and introduce your friend." Sasuke's mother said warmly but her face remained impassive. Naruto wondered how long she had to train her face to keep it's indifference.

"Right, Mother and Father this is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is my mother, Uchiha Mikoto, and my father, Uchiha Fugaku." Sasuke said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Naruto smiled and bowed slightly. The two looked over Naruto incriminatingly, of course they didn't realize that Naruto had been use to getting looks like that and so was unaffected.

"Let's go meet everyone else." Sasuke said. Although Naruto wasn't affected by the looks, Sasuke felt very uncomfortable. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and walked further into the house. There were people everywhere. Naruto didn't remember half of the names that Sasuke had said. They went into another room where there were four men sitting. "Oh, hey guys." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you're here." one of them said.

"Who's your friend?" another one asked.

"Uh, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is my brother, Uchiha Itachi, my cousins, Uchihas Kale and Sven, and our adoptive cousin, Sai." Sasuke said pointing at each of the men.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Naruto smiled and bowed slightly.

"Would you care to join us, Uzumaki-san?" Itachi asked.

"Sorry, but we still haven't met everyone." Sasuke said quickly pulling Naruto out of the room.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We don't want to stay in one place for too long." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't really understand, but he didn't question it either. They went into the sitting room and the whole back wall was windows looking out into the huge yard.

"Wow." Naruto said.

"You want to go outside?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought I still had people to meet." Naruto said.

"You can meet them at lunch." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto smiled as Sasuke opened the door and led Naruto out into the back yard.

"Wow, this yard is huge." Naruto said looking around. 'You have a swimming pool, and that area over there is perfect for soccer, and you have a basket ball hoop. No way, you have horses? I knew you were rich, but god damn."

"Part of the family fortune comes from breeding race horses." Sasuke said. "Then of course we have the non-racing horses for our own riding."

"You really are a princess." Naruto laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke!" a child's voice echoed through the yard. Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see three small children running towards them followed by a younger girl.

"Hey guys." Sasuke said when the three reached him

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked looking up at Naruto with big black eyes.

"I'm Naruto. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Rio." The boy said.

"I'm Kohaku." The other boy said.

"I'm Sari." The little girl said.

"They're the babies." Sasuke said.

"I see." Naruto nodded. The other girl reached them by that time.

"That's Angie. She doesn't talk to anyone." Sasuke said.

"I see." Naruto said looking at the girl. She just glared at him.

"Sasuke, kids, it's time for lunch." One of Sasuke's aunts called. They made it inside. The kids went into the kitchen to eat while the adults ate in the dining room.

"We're short a chair so someone will have to eat with the children." Fugaku said. Sasuke knew that they were really meaning Naruto. Naruto knew it as well but was actually grateful.

"I'll eat in there." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure it'll be more exciting for me than sitting in here talking about smart people stuff." Naruto smiled at him.

"I'll sit with you." Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke, stay here with us and tell us about college." His grandmother said.

"Can't argue with your granny, Sasuke." Naruto told him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Naruto smiled and went into the kitchen to find six children at the table. Sari smiled when she saw him.

"Naruto nii-chan, are you eating with us?" She asked. Kohaku and Rio smiled when Naruto nodded.

"Sit next to me, Naruto nii-chan." Kohaku said. Angie glared at Naruto as he sat down across the table from her.

"Who are you?" One of the two children he hadn't met asked.

"He's Naruto nii-chan. He's Sasuke's friend." Rio said.

"Oh. I'm Miko." The boy said.

"I'm Hana." The girl said. Naruto smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said. "so, how old is everybody?" Naruto asked.

"I'm five!" Rio shouted out excitedly.

"I'm seven." Miko said.

"Eight." Hana answered

"Six." Kohaku said.

"Five." Sari said. Naruto looked up at Angie.

"Angie is fourteen." Hana said.

"Let me guess you're the next musical prodigy." Naruto said. Angie's eyes widened a bit but she didn't say anything. "Yeah, I figured. You're just like Sasuke was when he first started KAA."

"You went to KAA?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, that's where me and Sasuke met. We're roommates." Naruto said.

"I thought you were his lover." Angie said. The kids gasped as Angie covered her mouth.

"So you do talk." Naruto smiled.

"How old are you, Naruto nii-chan?" Sari asked.

"Lets see, I turned 20 last October." Naruto said.

"Wow, you're old as Sasuke." Rio said. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Wow, do you go to college with him?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, we even have a lot of the same classes." Naruto said.

"What do you want to do?" Angie asked. The kids all looked at her still amazed at hearing her actually speaking.

"I'm going for Musical Education. I want to teach children's music classes at the Namikaze Concert and Performance Hall." Naruto said. Angie nodded. "From the looks of it, you're a pianist."

"How did you know?" Angie asked.

"Your hands have no calluses form holding a bow or plucking strings, you're too quiet to play a wind instrument, and I'm sure the Uchihas would rather anything than have a percussionist in the family. Percussionists are far too obnoxious for this family." Naruto said. The kids laughed.

"You're funny, Naruto nii-chan." Rio said.

"I'm glad you think so." Naruto smiled. He spent the rest of lunch telling jokes and funny stories and laughing with the kids. When lunch was over Sasuke came to the kitchen.

"Sorry you had to eat in here." Sasuke said as they were walking out.

"I don't mind. Those kids are proof that Uchihas have personalities at one point in their lives." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, Sasuke, Uzumaki-san would you two care to join us in the lounge?" One of Sasuke's uncles asked.

"We were going to walk around the grounds." Sasuke said.

"That can wait, Sasuke. We'll join your family for a few minutes." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed.

"You don't know what you're getting into." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke. I'll be fine, I promise." Naruto smiled. They walked into the lounge to find A few of Sasuke's uncles, Fugaku, Itachi, Sai, Kale, and Sven.

"Oh, so you did decide to join us." Itachi said indifferently, but his look almost seemed disappointed.

"Just for a few minutes." Naruto said as he and Sasuke sat down. The Uchihas all glared at Naruto but he was unfazed.

"So, Uzumaki-san, did you have a nice lunch?" Kale asked. Naruto could hear the mocking in his voice.

"Indeed. The children are actually quite charming and very good company." Naruto smiled.

"I'm sure." Sven said. Naruto said nothing. The men carried on their conversations from lunch about stocks and Naruto sat there making faces at Sasuke when no one was looking.

"Are we boring you, Uzumaki-san?" Fugaku asked.

"Was it that noticeable?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a look and Naruto shut his mouth.

"Then tell us what would be a topic of interest for you?" Fugaku asked.

"Well, the only thing I know anything about is music. But I'm sure none of you care enough about that sort of things when it's so much more exciting talking business." Naruto yawned. Sasuke tried not to react to the way Naruto was speaking to his father. No one talked to Uchiha Fugaku like that. Sasuke was actually somewhat impressed. Fugaku gave Naruto an odd look that none of the others in the room knew what it mean. "Well, it's been a wonderful few minutes listening to you all, but I did promise Sasuke that he could show off the estate. So we'll be seeing you." Naruto said standing up. Sasuke bowed slightly as they left the room.

"That was interesting." Sasuke said as they made it outside.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"The way you acted towards my father, I've never seen anyone do that." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. I just can't stand snooty people." Naruto said.

"Then you're in the wrong house." Sasuke laughed. Naruto smiled and then sighed as he looked around.

"It's such a nice day." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Come on, lets just walk around." Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke intertwined their fingers and started leading Naruto around. They spent the rest of the day outside until Sai was sent to bring them in for dinner.

"Uzumaki-san, you will be eating with us for dinner." Sai said as they entered the dining room.

"Oh, so there's enough chairs now?" Naruto asked.

"No, Uncle Misho is eating with the children." Kale said. Naruto sighed and sat down at the place he was pointed to. Unfortunately it wasn't near Sasuke. Sasuke winced. He knew this meant his family was going to interrogate Naruto. He just hoped that Naruto did a good job in convincing his family that they were together.

"So, Uzumaki-san, how did you meet my son?" Mikoto asked.

"We've been roommates since KAA." Naruto answered.

"Oh, you went to KAA as well?" Sven asked. Naruto clenched his jaw.

"Yes, I did." Naruto answered.

"You said you were interested in music. Did you also attend KAA for music?" Itachi asked. Naruto resisted bashing a plate against his head.

"Kind of, but not exactly. I to go to KIFA for music, I'm hoping for my degree in Musical Education." Naruto said.

"That's nice, what do you plan to do with that?" Mikoto asked.

"I want to teach a children's music class and the Namikaze Concert and Performance Hall." Naruto answered.

"Really? That's a very nice place. Only extremely talented students take classes there, I'm assuming the teachers have to be astonishingly gifted." Mikoto said.

"Apparently they'll have to lower their standards." Kale said. Sven gave an amused 'hn' in agreement.

"What else are you interested in, Uzumaki-san?" Sai asked.

"Besides Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled. Itachi and Sai, who were on either side of him and therefore the only ones who heard it, nearly choked.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked.

"I said nothing really." Naruto smiled at him.

"So, how long have you and Sasuke been together?" Kale asked. Sasuke froze. (inwardly of course because he couldn't risk any of his family seeing him freeze at a question like that) This was one thing that they hadn't even talked about.

"A couple years I guess." Naruto shrugged. Inwardly Sasuke winced.

"Really? Sasuke had said you have only been together for maybe a year." Itachi said. Sasuke knew they were trapped. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, well me and Sasuke differ on our opinions of how long we've been together. I say it's from when we actually got together. He says it's from when we actually told people we were together." Naruto said. Sasuke wanted to gasp, Naruto had actually turned it around.

"Is that so?" Itachi said narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"No offence, Uchiha-san, but I seriously doubt mine and Sasuke's sex life is appropriate dinner conversation." Naruto said. Inwardly Sasuke laughed. Itachi looked almost shocked. Naruto wasn't even fazed by this seemingly innocent interrogation. "So, does the entire family live at the mansion?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Uh, use to. Then business has taken various members all over the country." Mikoto said somewhat stunned by the sudden change in topic.

"Really? What kind of business do you have? Sasuke's never actually told me." Naruto said. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the blonde on the other end of the table. He had been listening to the conversation much like everyone else at the table. But his question suddenly caught everyone off guard.

"You've never heard of the Uchiha Corporation?" Sven asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not a business person really. I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff. And it's never really seemed important anyway." Naruto said.

"Well, the Uchiha Corporation practically owns everything in the county including KAA, KIFA and the NCPH." Kale said.

"Really?" Naruto asked as his teeth ground together. Sasuke winced silently praying to every god that would listen that Naruto wouldn't make a scene. "Then I guess when I start working at NCPH you'll be signing my paychecks." Naruto said. He had practically spat out NCPH as if it tasted fowl. Some people called the concert hall NCPH but Naruto never did. He was proud that it was his dad's name in the title and usually referred to it as the Namikaze Concert and Performance Hall, and only called it the concert hall to his friends.

"I guess so." Sven smirked. Sasuke on the other hand was slightly thankful that Naruto hadn't exploded, but was also confused as to why he hadn't corrected them.

"So, you went to KAA so your parents must do something interesting, what do they do?" Kale asked.

"My parents have been dead for over ten years." Naruto answered plainly. His bluntness made Kale feel slightly guilty for asking the question.

"Then how did you get into KAA and KIFA?" Itachi asked not even bothered by Naruto's answer to Kale's question.

"Those are actually highly confidential matters that I don't exactly feel comfortable speaking about." Naruto said. He wasn't going to give the Uchiha family even more reasons to look down on him. "Dinner was delicious, and if this interrogation is over I'd like to get some rest." Naruto said. Kale and Sven almost looked shocked that he had figured it out (even though it was quite obvious), Mikoto looked shocked that Naruto would speak so bluntly about it, Itachi looked indifferent and Sai smiled waving Naruto off. Sasuke quickly got up. He bowed slightly and then ran after Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke said catching up to Naruto.

"Your family is full of idiots." Naruto said plainly. Sasuke could tell he was mad. "Talking about shit they don't even know. Claiming to own KAA, KIFA and the concert hall. They don't even know who I am and they're saying stupid things like that trying to impress me?" Naruto growled.

"I know." Sasuke said softly. They made it to Sasuke's room. Naruto clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

"They don't seem to like me very much, huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Hey, join the club." Sasuke sighed sitting down on his bed. Naruto cocked his head and went and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." He said softly.

"I've never been good enough for them. Uchihas always have to be perfect. They always have to be the best. One little mistake, one little slip and everything goes to hell. Its all about holding up the family make, bringing honor to the Uchiha name. I've never been a good Uchiha, I guess because everything I do is always wrong." Sasuke said as he started crying softly. "I just want one time for them to be proud of me. But no, the only time they ever say I did 'good' they always tell me everything that went wrong and then say 'good isn't great, you can do better, Sasuke.' I hate it." Sasuke was crying a little harder now. Naruto sighed and pulled Sasuke's chin up so that he could look at him. Naruto smiled and wiped Sasuke's eyes.

"You are smart, strong, dependable, talented, caring, a true leader, always level headed, rarely lose your cool, gorgeous, gentle, you know what's important and always protect what is precious to you, you're a pretty good cook, you have a great smile and a wonderful laugh, you look good even if you're crying, you're trustworthy, a true friend and an excellent person all around. Plus you're really good in bed." Naruto smiled Sasuke laughed a little while wiping his tears. "If those are attributes that the Uchihas don't find admirable then I'm glad you're not a very good Uchiha." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke said leaning forward and kissing Naruto.

"How about tomorrow after breakfast we go to the kitchen and pack a basket lunch. Then go down to the stables and get some horses and ride down to the lake I saw over near the woods. We can have a picnic out there and swim in the lake and spend the whole day there just you and me and then come back for dinner and then we can go to sleep again. And the next day I'll be extra charming and wow your family so that they'll all tell you 'good job, Sasuke. Naruto is a keeper.'" Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke laughed.

"That sounds wonderful." He said. Naruto smiled and kissed him.

"Great, well I'm beat so I'm going to sleep. Your family is really stressful. I admire you for putting up with them for so long." Naruto said pulling off his shirt and pants and getting into the bed. Sasuke did the same and got in next to him. Sasuke kissed Naruto one last time before he wrapped his arms around the blonde and they both fell asleep.

* * *

okay, so this chapter is where the story changes. there will be 1 chapter for every day of the family reunion. they will also be pretty long chapters caus a lot of stuff happens, you know? and because they're kind of long i might only update one chapter at a time. we'll see... anyway, review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 1 at the Uchiha estate. there are about 4 more days (or chapters) of the time at the uchiha estate and then the last chapter. i'm almost to the last chapter so hopefully (and sadly) the story will be completed by the end of the week. anyway, enjoy.

WARNING: boy love, nudity, kinda maybe limey in the middle. (there will be lemon in the last chapter so look forward to that...)  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto and i don't really want to own the uchihas. so i guess no one in the chapter is mine...

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke woke up early the next morning. Well, earlier than what they're use to waking up on a Sunday morning. The two boys blinked sleepily and looked at each other. Naruto smiled and Sasuke leaned forward to kiss him.

"Morning, princess." Naruto said against Sasuke's lips.

"Hmm, morning wifey." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not your wife, bastard." Naruto sighed kissing Sasuke once more before sitting up. "What time is breakfast?" Naruto yawned and stretched.

"Whenever the maid comes to get us and tell us that it's ready." Sasuke said puling Naruto back down and cuddling against him. "Why are you always so warm?" He asked.

"I guess you just make me hot." Naruto smirked.

"Stupid loser making me promise no sex while we're here." Sasuke sighed.

"Do you really want your family to hear us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and rolled to lay on top of Naruto.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed pressing his cheek into Naruto's chest. Naruto laughed a little and stroked Sasuke's hair. Naruto sighed after a few minutes.

"I'm hungry." He said. Sasuke smiled and kissed the two hearts on Naruto's chest.

"How about we get up and go see how much longer until breakfast." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded. They got out of the bed and got dressed before going down stairs.

"It doesn't sound like anyone is even up." Naruto said softly.

"It's Sunday, isn't it?" Sasuke asked as he realized.

"Uh yeah." Naruto said.

"Almost everyone is at church." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well, then I guess we can make our own breakfast?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled as Naruto took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. Or at least where he thought the kitchen was. They ended up with Naruto completely lost and Sasuke laughing to hard to be able to tell him how to get there. After a minute or two Sasuke lead Naruto to the kitchen.

"It was so funny watching you wandering around the house." Sasuke smiled.

"Shut up." Naruto huffed. Sasuke smiled.

"Well, how about we have some breakfast." Sasuke said. Naruto looked around the kitchen and nodded.

"I can make something really fast." Naruto said.

"Aw, such a good wife." Sasuke smiled. Naruto glared at him.

"Call me your wife again and I won't make anything for you." Naruto told him. Sasuke said nothing else. Naruto made a small breakfast for them and they ate it quickly.

"It was delicious." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto as he picked up Naruto's plate. Naruto smiled. "Well, since you made breakfast, I guess I should make lunch." Sasuke said.

"I could help." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"So we can make it together." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto both made their lunch and packed it carefully in a basket. "How about we go now?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds good." Sasuke smiled. He took Naruto's hand and they walked out of the house and down to the stables. "The riding horses are here at the end." Sasuke said pulling Naruto through the stables. Naruto looked at all the beautiful horses as he passed each stall. "You can choose whichever one you want to ride. They're these four right here."

"This one is good." Naruto said petting one of the horse's noses. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Saddle him up while I get mine." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. The two boys saddled their horses and then started riding off. They trotted towards the forest.

"It's a gorgeous day." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up at the sky and nodded.

"It is." Sasuke said. They went a small ways through the forest and stopped at the shoreline of the lake. Sasuke laid out a blanket and Naruto and Sasuke sat down.

"I bet you fifty bucks that Shikamaru is on the roof of the library watching the clouds right now." Naruto said staring up at the clouds.

"Nah, it's not even noon yet. I doubt he's even awake." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"You're probably right." Naruto said. Sasuke turned on his side to look at Naruto. "What are you looking at now?"

"You." Sasuke answered. Naruto looked over at him.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I really am lucky, you know." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"If you say I love you I might have to hit you." Naruto said.

"I won't." Sasuke said. "But I am lucky to have you here with me." Sasuke said.

"You're lucky to have me at all." Naruto said.

"That I know." Sasuke sighed as he laid back on the ground to stare up at the sky. Naruto rolled and straddled Sasuke's hips. "What?" Sasuke asked looking up at Naruto.

"I'm pretty lucky to have you too." Naruto said.

"Damn right." Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke gently.

"We should go swimming." Naruto said.

"We didn't bring swim trunks." Sasuke said.

"Who needs them?" Naruto smiled pulling off his shirt and jeans so that he was only in his boxers.

"You going to wear wet boxers all day?" Sasuke asked.

"I can take them off if you want." Naruto smirked sticking his thumbs in the top of his boxers. Sasuke's eyes glazed over with lust. Naruto smirked. "You really are a pervert." Naruto laughed taking his fingers out of his boxers. He dove into the lake and grinned as he resurfaced.

"How is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Wonderful." Naruto smiled. He threw his boxers up on the shore. "you should join me." Naruto smirked. Sasuke pulled his shirt and jeans and boxers off before jumping into the water.

"You're right, it feels good." Sasuke said as he resurfaced. Sasuke swam over to Naruto. "So you said no sex while we were at my house, but technically we're not at my house." Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"You think we could have sex while treading water?" Naruto smiled.

"It's always worth trying." Sasuke said.

"Pervert." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke deeply. Sasuke moaned softly as he pulled Naruto closer. They forgot about keeping afloat and sunk to the bottom without breaking the kiss. When they first felt the need to breath they surfaced but immediately went back to kissing each other, this time keeping in mind to stay floating.

"Damn it, this is tiring." Sasuke panted as he and Naruto broke apart from one of their kisses.

"I told you sex is too hard while treading water." Naruto said swimming away form Sasuke. They ended up where they swam for about five to ten minutes then came back together and made out for half an hour then swam then made out then swam... Around 2:00 they started feeling hungry so they got out but only put their boxers on because they were planning on swimming after eating (not right after of course but you get the idea). Of course, eating in their boxers did sort of distract them and they ended up making out and dry humping each other forgetting about their food entirely.

"We should probably rinse off." Sasuke said as they were laying there after an hour or so of grinding and making out. Naruto nodded and went back into the water and Sasuke followed him neither one even caring about their boxers still being on. Now, you may be wondering why Sasuke and Naruto didn't have sex when while they had been in the water Sasuke had mentioned it. But Sasuke knew there was a possibility they would be seen and he figured that dry humping his 'boyfriend' out on the grass in plain sight would be less frowned upon than actually fucking him. If they were in the water, no one would have been able to tell what they were doing. After 'rinsing off' they went back to eating, this time making sure not to attack each other like wild animals in heat. After eating they laid down on the blanket. Naruto curled against Sasuke's side and sighed contently.

"That was a good meal." Naruto said and yawned.

"You getting sleepy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Lets take a nap then." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Naruto yawned again. It was a warm and quiet day, the perfect weather to take a peaceful nap outside. The two were quickly asleep and woke up about two hours later.

"Shit!" Sasuke said sitting up and knocking Naruto off of him. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked up at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's 4:57 and dinner is at 5:00." Sasuke said.

"Fuck." Naruto said quickly grabbing his clothes and pulling them on while Sasuke did the same thing. They grabbed the blanket and stuffed it into the picnic basket without even folding it. Naruto got on his horse and Sasuke got on his and they both took off towards the stables. After putting the hoses up they ran back to the house and skidded to a halt just outside the dining room. They checked their appearances and made sure they were presentable enough (and that most of the hickies were covered...) before entering. Everyone at the table froze and looked at them.

"Sorry for our tardiness." Sasuke said bowing slightly.

"Where have you been?" Fugaku asked.

"We went to the lake to spend the day." Sasuke answered.

"Sorry, sir, it was my fault. Sasuke kept trying to make me hurry but I was distracted by your beautiful estate." Naruto said bowing slightly.

"Well why don't you two sit down and join us." Mikoto said warmly. The two boys nodded and sat in the two empty chairs that happened to be on opposite ends of the table. Naruto chose to sit on the end Mikoto sat on because Fugaku just scared him. Sasuke and Naruto quietly ate their meal. There were a few questions asked of either boy and they would politely answer but gave very short and vague answers. After dinner Sasuke and Naruto went to bed.

"Thank you for today." Sasuke said kissing Naruto as they were laying in bed.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna charm the crap out of your family, just you wait." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke smiled as well and Naruto kissed him. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Naruto." Sasuke said. The two boys thought about what the next day would be like as they fell asleep.

* * *

yay for cute flufflyness! uchihas are jerks, but we already knew that. what will tomorrow bring? read next chappie and find out. since this chapter is kind of short i'm being super nice and uploading the next chapter too.

review please!


	13. Chapter 13

DAY 2. noaruto's gonna charm the crap out of the uchihas... maybe.

WARNING: boy love, emotional breakdowns, uchiha jerks, language, etc.  
DISCLAIMER: story is mine, cahracters are not. well... sven and kale are but that's beside the point.

* * *

"Master Sasuke." A maid called as she opened the door. The two boys on the bed grumbled softly as the light from the hallway came into the dark room. Sasuke turned and saw the maid standing there. He sat up slightly and looked at his clock. 4:00 am.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Your father has requested that you and Uzumaki-san attend the hunting trip today. They will be leaving in an hour." The maid said.

"Very well, thank you." Sasuke nodded. The maid bowed and shut the door.

"Hunting?" Naruto asked as Sasuke laid back down.

"Yeah, fox hunting." Sasuke said. He then realized what he had said. "Oh shit," he said looking up into Naruto's wide eyes. "We don't have to go, Naru, I'll just tell my father," He started.

"No, it's okay." Naruto said unconvincingly. "I promised that today I would wow them, so I can't disappoint them by refusing your father." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. "I know how much you like foxes, can you stand seeing them being hunted?"

"I'll be fine." Naruto smiled. Sasuke wasn't convinced but Naruto had already gotten up to start getting ready. They met the other at 5:00 in the parlor. Fugaku, Itachi, Sven, Kale and two of Sasuke's uncles were there waiting.

"Good, everyone is here." Itachi said coolly. Naruto was handed a shotgun.

"Do you know how to use this?" Kale asked.

"I'm sure he grew up in the ghetto or something." Sven said coldly.

"Actually never touched a gun in my life. You shoot it like this, right?" Naruto said aiming the gun at them.

"Naruto." Sasuke snapped.

"Safety's on, Sasuke. Don't worry." Naruto said. Sven and Kale looked somewhat paler than the normal Uchiha pale. "Don't worry about me boys." Naruto said and the sharp edge of his voice let them know it could quite possibly be a threat on their lives.

"Let's go." Sasuke sighed. They all left the house. "What happened to charming them?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"I can't stand them." Naruto huffed. "Think they're better than me, I should show them who's better." Naruto growled.

"Calm down, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. They walked around the forest for about an hour before the dogs picked up the scent. Naruto was amused by the dogs. They all had black hair and black eyes and were probably the most calm and collected dogs he'd ever met, they were quiet and almost reserved, they were definitely Uchihas. The thought that even the dogs were Uchihas made Naruto laugh. (in his head of course since he was trying to make a good impression on the family and laughing would get him glared at)

"We are close." Itachi said calmly. Suddenly there was a flash of orange fur across the ground not too far ahead of them.

"Found him." Kale smirked. Kale and Sven aimed and shot. The fox jumped up and started running. Naruto winced slightly.

"You going to be okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. His voice was barely shaking but Sasuke noticed it.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"Yeah, don't worry." Naruto said a little more confidently. Sasuke felt like he was forcing Naruto to do this for him and felt very bad for it. "Come on." Naruto said walking off towards the rest of the group. Sasuke sighed and followed him. They chased the fox around for about twenty minutes, none of the shots they took actually hit the fox (much to Naruto's relief). Finally the dogs forced the fox into it's burrow and had it cornered. The dogs were now going crazy, barking and clawing at the burrow trying to get the fox.

"Come on, get that stupid fox." Sven said. Sven and Kale were upset that none of their shots had hit the fox and were now ready to just riddle the poor animal with holes. Naruto could hear the fox whimpering as one of the dogs' claws hit it. Another one of the dogs got it's head in just far enough to bite the fox and the fox yelped.

"Stop." Naruto said softly, his voice shaking pretty badly. No one but Sasuke heard him. The other men were frustrated with the fox and were telling the dogs to 'rip it to shreds' or 'bite it's head off' and other things like that. "Stop." Naruto said a little louder. Still, no one paid attention to him. The dogs were barking loudly the men were practically yelling and the fox was almost screaming. Everything echoed in Naruto's head. Naruto pointed the gun at the ground near one of the dogs and shot. "Stop it!" Naruto screamed. The dogs quieted and backed away when Naruto pointed the gun at them. Naruto wouldn't have shot the dogs, but they didn't know that.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I tried. I really tried, but I couldn't do it." Naruto started crying. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I know, Naruto. I know." Sasuke said softly. "It's okay. Everything is okay." Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back to calm him down.

"What the hell is this?" Sven smirked.

"He's crying?" Kale said in an amused tone.

"Will you two just fucking shut up and go the hell away!" Sasuke shouted at them. Everyone looked at Sasuke very shocked.

"Sasuke, how dare you," Fugaku started.

"I know, Father. Okay?" Sasuke snapped at him. Even Sasuke was shocked at that. Not only had he taken that tone with his father, he had interrupted the man. NO ONE interrupts Uchiha Fugaku... **EVER. **Fugaku just looked at his son too shocked to say anything. He turned and walked away and everyone else followed him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"It's okay, Naruto." Sasuke smiled at him and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry I cried. I mean first I had a freak out and to top it off I actually cried." Naruto laughed softly. "So much for my charming plan. I'm sure your family thinks wonders of me now." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and kissed him.

"You tried and that's all I can ask you to do." Sasuke said. They heard a whimpering noise and looked down to see the fox standing at the entrance of it's burrow. It was bleeding pretty badly and looked close to death. Naruto gasped and more tears filled his eyes.

"They really did kill it." Naruto cried. The fox looked at Naruto before disappearing into its burrow. It reappeared with a small kit in it's mouth. The fox limped over to Naruto's feet and set the kit on the ground. The fox looked at Naruto and then went back to it's burrow.

"Did that fox just give you it's kit?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was staring wide eyed at the sleeping baby fox. "That's probably the craziest thing I've ever seen." Sasuke said.

"Oh my god." Naruto said softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That fox just entrusted it's child's care to me." Naruto said. "she wanted me to take care of it." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Can I keep it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Of course." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled brightly as he pulled off his shirt and knelt down to wrap the kit in the shirt. "I'm assuming you know what you need to take care of that thing, right?" Sasuke asked as they started walking back towards the house. Naruto nodded as he stared down at the little fox in his arms.

"It's like a baby. It's my baby." Naruto smiled.

"Then I guess you have to name him." Sasuke said.

"Kyu." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Good name." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. They made it back to the house and went into the kitchen. "I'll find a bottle so we can feet it." Sasuke said. He and Naruto started looking through cabinets and finally found a few bottles. Sasuke poured some milk in a mug and heated it before pouring it into the bottle.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"It might be a little hot. You should check it." Sasuke said.

"You sound like a mom." Naruto smirked.

"What? I do not." Sasuke blushed. Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Sorry, but you do." Naruto smiled. He tested the milk and it was a good temperature. He fed the fox the bottle and the two boys sat in the kitchen as the fox drank.

"What are you doing?" one of the maids asked as she walked into the kitchen. Mikoto and one on Sasuke's cousins walked in as well.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto asked looking at Sasuke then the still shirtless Naruto then to the shirt bundled in Naruto's arms that had a half empty bottle sticking out of it. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we went hunting today and I kind of freaked out and then the fox we were hunting kind of gave me her kit." Naruto said. The three women in the room looked confused.

"It's true." Sasuke said.

"The fox that you were hunting gave you it's kit?" Sasuke's cousin asked.

"Well, actually Naruto's freak out stopped the dogs. I guess the fox knew Naruto would take care of the kit." Sasuke said. "The fox was dying and gave it's kit to someone it trusted."

"That's kind of bizarre." Mikoto said.

"Well, whether you believe it or not, I have a fox kit that I plan on taking care of." Naruto said. The three women nodded, not really knowing what to do or say.

"Come on, you need to put on another shirt and we need to find a place for the fox to sleep." Sasuke said taking Naruto's arm and leading him away. Naruto bowed to Mikoto and Sasuke's cousin as they left. They found a baby doll basket for the fox in one of the playrooms. Naruto put a soft blanked on the edges of the basket and laid the kit down on the soft cushioning.

"He's so cute." Naruto smiled at the baby fox. Sasuke laughed.

"You're the one who sounds like a mother now." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke just smiled at him.

"What do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him slightly confused.

"I thought we were going to spend the day with your family." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

"Well, honestly, we woke up at freaking 4:00 I'd like to go to sleep again." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Then let's go to sleep." Sasuke smiled. Naruto nodded and laid down on the bed and Sasuke joined him. They slept until about 3:00 and decided to get a quick snack before they had dinner. They snuck into the kitchen, making sure to avoid Sasuke's family since neither of the boys were really up to talking with them. Sasuke opened the freezer and pulled out some frozen burritos.

"What is that?" Naruto asked almost disgusted.

"This is our snack." Sasuke said with a smile.

"No way. I am not putting crap like that in me." Naruto shook his head.

"They're good I promise." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke knew Naruto didn't like 'pre-made' food, but he really wanted a frozen burrito and so he was going to make Naruto eat one too.

"Don't tell me Uchihas eat this kind of crap." Naruto said. Sasuke put the burritos in the microwave and sighed as he turned to Naruto.

"We weren't always rich, you know." Sasuke said. "There was a time from when I was about five to when I was seven that the Uchiha Corporation practically went bankrupt. I mean we weren't poor, but we started having to be careful on what we spent out money on. So instead of getting fresh foods and making everything, it was just easier to buy bulk meals and freeze them. It wasn't that bad, you know. Then when everything got better and my aunts and cousins started getting pregnant they would suddenly have cravings for frozen dinners and stuff so we stocked up on frozen dinners. But when the cravings stopped the kids were forced to eat what was left and now we just have them for snacks sometimes." Sasuke smiled. The microwave beeped and Sasuke pulled out the burritos. He handed one to Naruto and watched as the blonde eyes it suspiciously.

"I don't ever eat stuff like this, Sasuke. You know that." Naruto said.

"Just try it, you'll be surprised." Sasuke said taking a bit of his. Naruto took a small bite.

"It's okay. I like making my snacks myself though." Naruto said as he took another bite. Sasuke laughed and kept eating. They finished and then went back upstairs to check on the fox kit. It was still asleep. "What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we have about an hour and forty-five minutes before dinner." Sasuke answered.

"Can I take a shower before dinner?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed.

"Do you need my permission?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it is your shower that I'll be using." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sasuke nodded. Naruto took a long shower while Sasuke sat and read. When Naruto came out he crawled onto the bed and straddled Sasuke.

"We do have about an hour left now." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"What were you thinking of doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and deepened the kiss. Naruto moaned softly as he thread his fingers through Sasuke's hair. It was an hour later that the maid came knocking on the door. Sasuke was on top of Naruto (sucking on his chest) and his hair was a mess, Naruto's shirt was completely unbuttoned and his chest had a slight sheen to it. (from sweat or Sasuke's obvious ministrations the maid was unsure) Both boys were breathing heavily as they looked up at her.

"Um, Master Sasuke. Dinner is ready." The maid said blushing deeply. Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed almost as badly as the maid.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. The maid bowed and left and Sasuke got off of Naruto. The two boys cleaned up a bit and went down to dinner. Not surprisingly they sat at opposite ends of the table again.

"Uzumaki-san, are you feeling better?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked at him slightly confused. "Well, after the hunting trip this morning we haven't heard from you." Itachi added.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Naruto said.

"You're not going to start crying again?" Sven asked. Naruto growled at him.

"We're having chicken tonight, Uzumaki-san. You're not going to get upset that we had to kill it, are you?" Kale asked.

"Killing for survival is necessary, killing for pleasure is disgusting." Naruto said calmly as he started eating again.

"Hunting is a sport." Sven said.

"Hunting is a rich man's way of saying murder." Naruto told him, his eyes flashing dangerously. "The rich disgust me." Naruto said. Kale and Sven glared at him. Everyone at the table quieted down to listen to the argument.

"How dare you speak to us in that way." Kale said.

"You think because you're rich you can just go around killing things?" Naruto asked angrily.

"It's just a stupid animal." Sven said.

"You really shouldn't talk about yourself like that." Naruto said. Sven growled and hit the table as he stood up.

"Do you want to fight?" Sven asked.

"Oh you'd really like that, huh?" Naruto said standing up as well. The two glared at each other over the table. "Sorry to decline, but you've already made a fool of yourself and I'd hate for you to look worse." Naruto said. He glanced down at Sasuke. "If you'll all excuse me, I'll take my meal in the kitchen." Naruto said taking his plate and leaving the dining room.

"He's definitely interesting." One of the cousins said. Sasuke nearly laughed. Sven huffed and sat down.

"He's very opinionated." An uncle said.

"He doesn't think before he says things." Sai said.

"And he lets his emotions make him wild." Itachi said.

"He amuses me." Mikoto said with a smile. "He seems like a sweet boy." Sasuke was hit with a wave of relief. At least his mother liked Naruto. In the kitchen Naruto was laughing and eating with the kids and having a pleasant meal with them. Naruto liked the kids because they were honest and hadn't been tainted by the Uchiha name yet. Angie had been close but Naruto felt like she was changing. Later that night Sasuke and Naruto laid in bed.

"I'm sorry for my outburst at dinner." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Don't be." Sasuke told him and kissed him.

"Tomorrow I'll work harder." Naruto said determinedly. Sasuke shook his head.

"You know what? Don't even bother with it." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that you should stop trying to impress my family. Starting tomorrow, I want you to just be you. I want you to laugh when you want and cry when you want I want you to say or do whatever you want and not worry about what my family thinks. Tomorrow we'll sleep in however late you want, we'll wear jeans and t-shirts, hell I wouldn't care if we spent all day in sweats. Starting tomorrow, you will do what you want and not what they want, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed him.

"Good. Good night, Naru." Sasuke said as he yawned.

"Night, Sasuke." Naruto yawned and then they were asleep.

* * *

so it was all emotional then cute and fluffy then emotional again then cute and fluffy again. so yes, sven and kale are super assholes, i know they're kind of the antagonists for this whole family reunion thing. (in case you couldn't already tell). i just liked the idea to have Naruto and his super emotions and short temper contrasting with the emotionless uchiha clan. next chapter is more cute and fluffy and not so much on the crying and stuff like that.

anyway, read and review please. next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Because i'm uploading a completely different story I'm going to give you guys an extra chapter already. Aren't i nice?

WARNING AND DISCLAIMER: if you don't know by now, it's seriously not my fault.

* * *

"Master Sasuke" the maid said opening the door. The two boys groaned as the light form the hallway leaked into the dark room. Sasuke sat up and looked at his clock. 5:00 am. Well, it was an hour later than they were woken up the previous day.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked looking at the maid.

"Your father had requested that you and Uzumaki-san attend the races today." The maid said.

"Tell him I'm not interested." Sasuke said. The maid looked shocked but bowed and left. Sasuke sat up and leaned against his headboard.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yawned looking up at him.

"Just waiting for my father." Sasuke said. "I would say go back to sleep, but he'll be yelling so it'll wake you up again." Sasuke smiled at him. Naruto sighed and moved a bit closer to Sasuke. Sasuke put a hand on his head and stroked his hair.

"SASUKE!!" Fugaku's voice seemed like it shook the entire house. The door burst open and Fugaku glared at his son. "What the hell do you mean by saying you're not interested?" Fugaku growled dangerously. Sasuke knew the growl mean that if he didn't answer correctly then there would be hell to pay. Then Sasuke thought 'fuck it' and answered his father.

"I mean exactly that." Sasuke said. "I don't want to ride for an hour out to the track to stand around for two hours to sit for three hours to watch a two minute race then sit for another two hours to watch another two minute race then wait for another hour to drive for another hour to come back home." Sasuke said.

"You will be coming to the races, Sasuke." Fugaku said.

"If you even think about forcing me to go I guarantee that I will make sure Naruto and I end up on the cover of every newspaper, magazine and tabloid tomorrow morning." Sasuke threatened. If an Uchiha knew anything it was to never make threats idly. One thing everyone else knew was to never take an Uchiha's threat lightly. Fugaku glared at his son. There was nothing he could do.

"Very well then." Fugaku said angrily as he slammed the door shut and walked away. Naruto giggled softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm pretty sure he busted a blood vessel or something." Naruto said. "And you should be thankful he didn't see you shaking."

"Well you try to stand up to him. Uchiha Fugaku is probably the scariest person you'll ever meet in your life." Sasuke said laying back down. Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"He's not that scary." Naruto said.

"You are a strange guy, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. The two boys curled up and wet to sleep for another four hours. The only reason they woke up then was because the baby fox had waken up and started crying (or whatever baby foxes do to get attention) Naruto was out of bed in less than a second and picked up the fox.

"I think he's hungry." Naruto said.

"Get dressed and we'll go to the kitchen." Sasuke yawned as he got out of bed. Naruto pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and smiled that they weren't dress pants. He pulled on a tank top and smiled that it wasn't an itchy shirt. Sasuke wore a pair of shorts and a polo. The two boys smiled at each other feeling much more comfortable than having to dress up. They walked down to the kitchen and heated up a bottle of milk and started to feed the kit. A few minutes later Rio, Hana and Miko came running into the kitchen. Kohaku and Sari came running in a few seconds later and Angie came running in a few seconds after that. Angie glared at the five kids .

"So you're stuck babysitting?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke? Naruto nii-chan?" Miko asked.

"We thought you would be at the races with everyone." Rio said.

"No, we didn't feel up for it." Naruto smiled at them.

"What's that?" Sari asked looking at the blanket in Naruto's arms.

"Oh, it's a baby fox." Naruto said as he knelt down to let them all see.

"Wow. It's so cute." Hana said.

"Isn't he?" Naruto asked.

"I want to hold him." Sari said.

"Hold out your arms." Naruto said. "Now be really careful, he's still pretty small so he could get hurt if you're too rough." He said setting the fox in Sari's arms. Naruto had figured the fox baby was maybe two weeks old.

"He's so little." Kohaku said.

"Yeah, he's just a baby. Probably only a few weeks old." Naruto said.

"Did you find him somewhere?" Rio asked.

"You could say that." Naruto said.

"So, if you're not at the races, what are you guys going to do?" Angie asked. Sasuke looked shocked but Naruto didn't seem surprised.

"We didn't really think that far ahead." Naruto smiled. "I could always help you watch the kids." Naruto said.

"Really?" Miko asked.

"Sure, you guys are pretty cool. I don't mind hanging out with you." Naruto smiled. The five kids looked at Angie as if she might refuse Naruto's offer.

"If you want." Angie shrugged.

"You Uchihas." Naruto rolled his eyes. They did somewhat amuse him in the sense that even thought the didn't let their emotions show, they still seemed to. He could tell Angie was relieved and excited about Naruto's offer to help.

"So, what were you guys going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke's gonna play with us too?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah sure." Sasuke said.

"We were going to go swimming." Rio said.

"Sounds like fun." Naruto smiled.

"Well how about we all get our swimsuits on and then meet at the pool." Sasuke said. The kids nodded. Naruto took the fox from Sari and they all left.

"We should find a pen or something to put Kyu in." Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll find something." Sasuke nodded quickly pulling on his swim trunks. Naruto pulled on a pair of shorts and followed Sasuke and they found a small pen that they could put the fox in. They went outside and set the pen up in the grass and let Kyu run around. Hana and Sari immediately ran out to the fox and started playing with him. The boys were jumping in the pool and screaming. Naruto got in the pool as well and Sasuke sat on one of the chairs that was just far enough away that he wouldn't get splashed.

"Wow, you have tattoos?" Rio asked seeing the two hearts on Naruto's chest.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Miko and Kohaku 'oohed' and swam over to look at the tattoos.

"Mom and dad?" Kohaku asked reading the two tattoos.

"Yeah, I got these when I graduated from high school. They're to show everyone that I keep my parents close to my heart." Naruto said letting the three boys trace the tattoos. They seemed so fascinated by the tattoos. Uchihas didn't get tattoos, Naruto remembered Sasuke telling him that at one point, so he was pretty sure that the boys had never seen a tattoo that close before.

"What about the fox on your back?" Angie asked. Naruto turned around to see Angie staring at his back.

"It's the demon nine tailed fox." Naruto said.

"What?" Miko asked.

"You guys haven't heard that story?" Naruto asked.

"None of us have. Our parents don't exactly tell us stories." Sasuke said.

"Well, the legend is that a long time ago a fox was born. But this fox was born with nine tails. All the other animals made fun of the fox and called him names. When the fox went into the town where all the humans were, the people would say mean things to him and throw stuff at him and sometimes even hit him or kick him. Every day of his life the fox would get made fun of and get beat up but he never said anything. He just took it all in and it made his heart black with hatred. Soon he became tainted by that hatred and became evil. One day he was walking down the street and he heard a guy getting beaten up and he just sat and watched. He felt himself getting more powerful as the man got hurt. He realized that he could gain power from other people's sufferings. He traveled the world and thrived off of people's sufferings. He made it to a small town and he remembered that it was the town he grew up in where all the people were mean to him. The demon fox gathered all his strength and wreaked havoc on the town. He destroyed everything and killed everyone but when everything was over he realized that it didn't make him happy. In fact it made him feel worse than he ever had because he realized he had turned into the same kind of person as all those humans that had been mean to him. And with that knowledge he destroyed himself, disgusted at what he had become." Naruto said.

"Then why get the tattoo?" Angie asked.

"To remind myself to face my problems. He" Naruto said touching the tattoo, "represents all the demons I've already faced in my life and all the hardships I will face. He reminds me of what I don't want to become. He reminds me that rather than just building up anger and hatred towards those who hurt me I should confront that problem, whatever it is, and get over it and make it better. Rather than building up that hatred, I learn from those mistakes and experiences and get stronger that way." Naruto said.

"That's very profound of you, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto splashed water hard enough that it got on Sasuke. The boys laughed. Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto smirked.

"Did I get you wet, princess?" Naruto smiled innocently at him. Sasuke huffed and leaned back on the chair. "You're gonna get burned sitting out in the sun like that." Naruto told him.

"I put sunscreen on." Sasuke told him. Naruto laughed and started swimming. They swam for a couple of hours while the girls played with the fox and Sasuke and Angie sad on the chairs.

"Man, I'm starving. Who's hungry?" Naruto asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Lets go inside and I'll make us all some lunch." Naruto said the kids cheered. The three boys got out of the pool and dried off while the two girls picked Kyu up and picked the pen up. They all went inside and Naruto started cooking. The kids went into another room because they were getting in Naruto's way so it was just Naruto and Sasuke.

"Not only are you being a good wife, but now you're being a good mother." Sasuke smiled leaning on the counter next to Naruto.

"Probably not the best idea to annoy me while I'm holding a giant knife, princess." Naruto said as he chopped vegetables. Sasuke laughed.

"What are you two doing in here?" Mikoto asked as she walked in.

"Oh, Uchiha-san, I'm sorry we didn't realize that anyone else was here." Naruto said putting the knife down.

"Mother, why aren't you at the races?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Yuri came down with a cold so I'm staying with her." Mikoto answered.

"A cold, would you like for me to make her some soup?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have to, I can just make canned soup. Yuri isn't nearly as picky as everyone else." Mikoto smiled.

"It's no trouble. I make Sasuke soup all the time when he's sick." Naruto said.

"It's good soup too." Sasuke added.

"Really?" Mikoto asked.

"I really don't mind making it. I mean, I'm already cutting vegetables." Naruto smiled. Mikoto sighed.

"I guess." She said. Naruto laughed and kept cutting vegetables.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"All of you are funny. You always try to hide your emotions. So when you're relieved or happy or something it's funny because you look and sound indifferent but I can tell that on the inside you're jumping for joy or something." Naruto smiled. Mikoto smiled at him.

"Would you like any help, Uzumaki-san?" She asked.

"First, call me Naruto please. Uzumaki-san is what my class calls me and I really don't feel like teaching here." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly. "Second, if you want to help, you may. Usually I cook everything by myself, so I don't really know if you can help much."

"Oh, it's fine. Whatever you need me to do I'll do." Mikoto said. Naruto smiled and handed Mikoto the knife.

"You can finish cutting vegetables while I make a broth for the soup. Sasuke, can you get the chicken that was left over form last night we'll put some in the soup as well." Naruto said. Mikoto and Sasuke nodded.

"So, Naruto, you cook often?" Mikoto asked.

"He makes everything from scratch." Sasuke told his mother.

"I don't like pre-made meals. My mother always made our meals when she was alive and then Dad tried for a while but got too busy so it was granny that made our meals. I just kind of picked up on it and now I always make our meals." Naruto said.

"That must have been nice to have your mother making your meals." Mikoto said.

"Yes, my mom always took care of me and my dad." Naruto smiled.

"You seem to have gotten that trait from her." Mikoto said. Naruto blushed.

"I guess." Naruto shrugged. "Um, Uchiha-san, can you please cut up that chicken?" Naruto asked nodding towards the chicken Sasuke had gotten out.

"Please, call me Mikoto, Naruto." Mikoto smiled at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto smiled back at her. Sasuke smiled seeing the exchange between Naruto and his mother. Mikoto was always a kind woman, but for her to be acting so personal and friendly with Naruto mean that Naruto had to be something special, and to Sasuke he was. Naruto started heating the broth and then looked into another pot of noodles he had already started to cook.

"I've finished, Naruto." Mikoto said.

"Thanks, Mikoto-san." Naruto smiled. "Sasuke, can you drain the noodles but save about a cup of the water, okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Mikoto-san, will you please take half of that chicken and put it into the broth and the stir the broth until I tell you to stop?" Mikoto nodded. Naruto put a frying pan on the stove (which, by the way, was gigantic with ten burners on it.) He started frying up some of the chicken. "Sasuke, get the vegetables and but about two third into the soup." Naruto told him.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded. He poured the vegetables into the soup while Mikoto stirred and Naruto fried chicken.

"Sasuke, the sauce that I had mixed, bring it over here and the rest of the vegetables and that cup of the noodle water." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and brought over everything. Naruto poured the vegetables and the water in with the chicken it all steamed up for a few seconds. Once most of the water was evaporated Naruto put the sauce in and lightly coated the chicken and vegetables. "Mikoto-san, you can turn off the burner and stop stirring now." Naruto said as he also turned off the burner for the frying pan he had. Naruto poured a bowl of soup for Mikoto to give to Yuri and even made her a plate of the noodles and chicken and vegetables. Naruto then plated the rest of the noodles and chicken and vegetables.

"I'll get the kids." Sasuke said.

"Can we eat in the dining room?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him. "The kids don't get to eat in the dining room when everyone else is around." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, you put the plates in there and I'll tell them to go there." Sasuke said as he left. Naruto set out the plates and the kids ran in excitedly.

"After we eat will you still play with us, Naruto nii-chan?" Miko asked.

"If you all promise to help me wash the dishes." Naruto said. The kids looked like they weren't too pleased with the idea. "If you don't help it's okay. It'll just take me a long time to wash them all by myself and then it will cut into our playing time." Naruto said. The kids gasped.

"We'll help." They all said. Naruto smirked as Sasuke looked at him very shocked. Reverse psychology had never worked on them before. After they ate everyone went into the kitchen. After they put all the leftovers into containers and into the fridge, Naruto had Kohaku and Miko washing dishes, Sari and Rio were drying and Angie, Hana, Sasuke and Naruto were all putting the dishes away. Surprisingly it only took about ten minutes for them to wash, dry and put away all of the dishes.

"Let's go outside!" Kohaku said excitedly.

"We can't go swimming yet." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Rio asked.

"Because your food hasn't settled yet and if you go swimming now you'll get sick." Naruto said.

"One time baa-chan got sick in the pool. It was yucky." Sari said. Naruto laughed.

"Well you don't want that to happen, do you?" Naruto asked the kids shook their heads. "What can we do instead?" Naruto asked.

"Soccer?" Miko asked.

"Tag." Hana said.

"Frisbee!" Rio said excitedly.

"Well, we can't do all of those at the same time." Naruto said.

"Frisbee first!" Rio shouted.

"Fine, we'll play Frisbee and then soccer and then tag." Naruto said. The kids cheered and ran outside.

"You're really good with kids." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I've always planned to have a lot of kids. I want a big family. It sounds stupid but I kind of envy you and your family, Sasuke. Even if your family is a bunch of jerks, you're still family and still take care of each other." Naruto said.

"If you want to envy a big family, envy Neji. His family is a lot nicer." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed.

"Let's go outside." Naruto smiled taking Sasuke's hand. Naruto tried to walk away but Sasuke pulled him back and kissed him gently. "What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I felt like it." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed and they walked outside. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the grass and then jumping in the pool for a few minutes when they got all sweaty and then go back to playing. When everyone came back from the horse races some of the adults also came outside to enjoy the nice weather.

"What are they doing?" Fugaku asked Mikoto as they stood by a window looking out at Naruto running around with the kids. Sasuke sat with Miko and Hana as the two played with the baby fox.

"Playing tag, Fugaku." Mikoto said.

"Ridiculous. If they have time to be running around like that they have time to attend to their studies." Fugaku huffed glaring at the blonde boy as he picked up Rio like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder. Rio screamed and laughed as Naruto spun around.

"They're children, Fugaku. Let them have their fun." Mikoto said.

"It's the boy." Fugaku said as if even the thought of Naruto changing his family was bitter tasting.

"Naruto is very charming, Fugaku. He's a caring and kind hearted boy." Mikoto said. Fugaku let out a 'hn' that almost could have passed as a laugh.

"Naruto?" Fugaku asked looking at his wife. "That boy was rude and disrespectful to all of us yesterday."

"Because you provoked him. Sven and Kale were taunting him, it's only natural for him to stick up for himself. He has actually been very kind to them, considering," Mikoto started.

"I know." Fugaku huffed.

"Is that why you're bitter?" Mikoto asked glaring up at her husband. "You know I'm not mad about what happened, but if that's why you dislike Naruto I will be mad about it." Mikoto said narrowing her eyes.

"You don't understand." Fugaku huffed.

"Give him a chance, Fugaku. For my sake. If not for me then for Sasuke. If not for him, then for yourself. Just get to know him a little, please." Mikoto sighed walking away from him. Fugaku growled and looked out into the yard at Naruto again.

"You just don't understand, Mikoto." Fugaku sighed closing the blinds and walking away to go see when dinner would be ready.

* * *

WOW a lot happened in this chapter. Sasuke stood up to his dad, then they played with the kiddies, then naruto and mikoto got to get to know eachother a little better. yay! new chapter being posted later today. don't want to litter your inboxes with too much crap.

read and review please. I'm almost done with the last chapter but you have two more to go till you get there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!! more awkward family moments with the uchihas! WOOT!! i know you're all excited.

WARNING AND DISCLAIMER: seriously, i shouldn't even be putting this here... if you've made it to chapter 15 of part 2, you should know all the stuffs by now.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were laying in bed that morning.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked. Naruto yawned and curled up into Sasuke's chest.

"How about we just lay in bed all day?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan." Sasuke said.

"Excuse me, Master Sasuke. Master Fugaku has requested that Uzumaki-san join him and Master Itachi for a game of tennis after breakfast. He says that you should lend him some clothes so that he will be dressed appropriately." The maid said opening the door. After a few days of walking in on the mostly naked couple she didn't feel as shy anymore.

"Just Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little confused.

"Master Fugaku said that he wanted to get to know Uzumaki-san a little better without you around." The maid said. Sasuke nodded.

"I don't play tennis, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"That's not even why they asked." Sasuke sighed.

"So it's safe for me to assume that more interrogation is on the way?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Well, I guess we should get dressed. I don't know what to wear to play tennis." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"I have something that will fit you." Sasuke said getting up.

"I'm just thankful he didn't ask for me to go golfing." Naruto smiled. "I really suck at golfing." Sasuke laughed and threw some clothes at Naruto. Naruto was in a pair of nice, dark blue shorts and a white polo with a thick dark blue stripe around his middle. "Wow, I look like I could be one of those rich snobs at a country club." Naruto laughed as he saw himself in the mirror.

"That's exactly what you need to look like. You're going to the country club to play tennis and so you have to make my father and brother look good." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"I'll try. Last time I hung out with them I did end up loosing it and cried." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"'Let's just go to breakfast." Sasuke said. As they were walking Sasuke pulled out his phone and sent Neji a text.

Sasuke: Naruto posing as my bf. He is playing tennis with dad and Itachi after breakfast without me. Keep him company please?  
Neji: Sure thing.

Sasuke sighed with relief and they walked into the dining room. Breakfast was short and quiet. They could hear the kids in the kitchen playing with Kyu. Sari and Hana had begged Naruto to let them keep the fox over night and Naruto couldn't refuse an Uchiha puppy face. After breakfast was finished Naruto met Fugaku and Itachi in the entry.

"Um, thank you for inviting me, Uchiha-san." Naruto said politely.

"Yes, we would just like to get to know you better, Uzumaki-san." Fugaku said. Naruto smiled a bit.

"Please, just call me Naruto." Naruto told them.

"Well then, Naruto, it looks like the car is here. Follow us please." Fugaku said as Itachi and Fugaku walked outside. Naruto followed them and got into a very expensive looking sports car. It was all shiny and black and looked like it could go really fast.

"Do you guys ever race cars?" Naruto asked. The words came out before he even knew he was saying them. He immediately felt stupid for asking such a childish question.

"Uh, no." Itachi said calmly but Naruto could tell there was amusement in his eyes. The kind of amusement that was at his own expense, you know the 'laughing at you and not with you' kind of thing.

"I was just saying, because your car looks pretty fast." Naruto said.

"Do you like cars, Naruto?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah, I like cars, but I couldn't tell you a thing about them." Naruto laughed a bit. Itachi and Fugaku stayed silent. Naruto felt very awkward. It was quiet for a while and Naruto started drumming his fingers on the arm rest in the door.

"Must you do that?" Itachi asked.

"Sorry." Naruto said snapping his hand away from the door. "Bad habit I guess."

"You can't stand the silence?" Fugaku asked looking in the rear view mirror at Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Both my parents were musicians so I would always hear one of them playing something. And even when they died, I listened to their CDs all the time." Naruto said.

"How did you parents die?" Itachi asked. Neither Itachi or Naruto missed the slight flinch Fugaku did at the mention of Naruto's parent's death.

"Uh, mom died in a car accident, dad died of heart disease." Naruto said as the two young men looked at Fugaku strangely.

"They were both musicians?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"Is that why you're studying music?" He asked.

"Kind of, I've always had a talent for it and I just want to help kids with talent also. That's what my dad always wanted to do so I guess I'm kind of doing it for him." Naruto said. Fugaku nodded as they pulled into the country club. "Wow." Naruto said softly as they got out of the car and Fugaku handed the keys to the valet.

"This way, Naruto." Itachi said as Fugaku and Itachi walked off. Naruto quickly followed them and stayed very close, afraid he would lose them. They made it to the tennis courts. All of the courts were full except one only had one person playing.

"Hyuuga-san?" Fugaku asked seeing the brunette boy playing alone on the last tennis court. Neji turned around and Naruto inwardly sighed with relief that he knew someone here. (he of course didn't know that Sasuke had told Neji to go to the tennis courts)

"Oh, Uchiha-san." Neji said. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Hyuuga-san." Fugaku said. "Are you here alone?" he asked.

"Um, yes. I wanted to practice a bit. Are you needing the court?" Neji asked.

"How about we let Neji play with us?" Naruto asked. Fugaku and Itachi looked at Naruto.

"You two know each other?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, we are close friends." Naruto nodded.

"Oh, is Sasuke-san not here with you as well?" Neji asked. God he was such a good actor. He deserved an Emmy or Oscar or whatever they got.

"No we brought Naruto out with us to get to know him a little better." Fugaku said. Neji nodded.

"I see. So Sasuke brought you to the family reunion?" Neji asked looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Makes sense, you to have been together for a while haven't you?" Neji asked.

"Nearly a year." Naruto said.

"Time flies, huh?" Neji asked with a smile.

"Well, Neji, would you like to play? We could play in teams or whatever it's called. I'm not too good at tennis." Naruto said. Neji laughed.

"If it alright with Uchiha-san and Itachi-san." Neji said looking at the other two men. They both nodded. Naruto silently thanked all of the gods out there. Back at the Uchiha household Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in that chair that was in front of Sai's desk. Sai looked calmly up at Sasuke and then smiled.

"I'm assuming you know why I wanted to talk to you?" Sai asked.

"You found out, didn't you?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Oh, I've always known, Sasuke-kun." Sai smiled.

"So you do keep tabs on me." Sasuke said leaning back in his chair and looking at Sai and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I remembered you calling about a friend Uzumaki. Then when you came home with a boyfriend named Uzumaki I just had to look him up." Sai said.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well considering you're technically not lying about being with Uzumaki, I don't think there is a reason for me to tell anyone. But I am curious as to why you brought him here if he is only a fuck buddy. You knew you would get all sorts of hell for bringing him, and you still did." Sai told him.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Sasuke said.

"Dear little cousin, information is my business." Sai smiled.

"Well then, for your information, Naruto and I are actually very serious about each other. He just doesn't believe that I'm in love with him and he also doesn't know that I know he's in love with me." Sasuke said.

"You realize that your father and brother took Naruto to scare him away, right?" Sai asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto doesn't scare that easily, trust me. And I also sent Neji to the country club to keep Naruto company." Sasuke smiled.

"Another question," Sai said looking at his computer. Sai turned the monitor and showed Sasuke the picture of Minato.

"That's Naruto's father, but you already know that." Sasuke said.

"Yes, but I'm the one of only ones who does. Why hasn't Naruto told anyone, especially that first night when Sven and Kale were saying all that stuff?" Sai asked.

"Naruto never liked people treating him different because of who his dad was." Sasuke said.

"He does realize that the family would definitely be nicer to him if they knew that he was Namikaze Minato's son." Sai said.

"He's never cared about me being an Uchiha. Why should they care that he's the son of Namikaze Minato?" Sasuke asked. "People shouldn't be treated differently just because of their name." Sasuke growled. He realized that what he was saying was all stuff Naruto had told him before but he had never understood up until this point.

"I see." Sai nodded.

"Why are you so concerned?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know who else knows Naruto's father. And that's why I'm concerned." Sai said.

"What do you mean? Who else knows?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not really my place to tell. I'm not telling your secret, so I shouldn't tell their secret either." Sai shrugged.

"You're really annoying sometimes." Sasuke huffed leaning back in the chair.

"So, did the fox really give Naruto it's kit?" Sai asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, when Hana and Sari started walking around with that baby fox, I asked around and your mother told me that you two said that the fox gave Naruto the kit." Sai said.

"Yeah, it was the most bizarre thing ever." Sasuke said. Sasuke began to tell Sai about what happened. Back at the country club Naruto and Itachi were sitting and taking a break while Neji and Fugaku played.

"So you like my brother?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked over at Itachi and smiled.

"So you're going to interrogate me now?" Naruto asked.

"Just asking. I've been observing you two. Sasuke's much different with you around." Itachi said.

"Oh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it seems fake." Itachi said. Naruto knew it was a trap, but it still kind of hurt to hear it.

"Maybe the way that he acted before was fake. Maybe he had to act a certain way because he was trying so hard to be a good Uchiha that he couldn't really be himself." Naruto told Itachi calmly. Itachi looked over at Naruto.

"That may be true, but it still doesn't mean that he's being honest with you." Itachi said.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just saying that I don't believe he's in love with you." Itachi shrugged indifferently. Naruto had to stop himself from saying 'I know.' Naruto already knew that Sasuke wasn't in love with him, so it's not like Itachi was saying anything new.

"You are entitled to think what you want to believe. But regardless of how Sasuke feels I know that I care deeply for him and both of us are very happy together." Naruto told Itachi.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Itachi asked.

"He's not exactly here to stick up for himself. Talking behind someone's back like that is pretty low. If that's the kind of people you Uchihas are, then I'm glad Sasuke isn't a very good Uchiha." Naruto said as he stood up and went back out on the tennis court. Itachi stared at the blonde boy. He was surprised for two reasons, his whole plan of crushing Naruto and making him doubt his relationship only seemed to make Naruto more sure of it and also that what Naruto had said made him feel almost ashamed and Uchiha Itachi never felt ashamed. Naruto played with Neji and Fugaku sat down next to Itachi.

"Something wrong?" Fugaku asked.

"He's an interesting boy, that's for sure." Itachi said.

"Really?" Fugaku said.

"He doesn't seem bothered by anything. He always makes it positive." Itachi said. "Why wasn't he like that with Sven and Kale?"

"I understand his hostilities towards those two. They've said a few foolish things that actually should have gotten them into trouble. It seems that Naruto only gets upset if you try to pick a fight with him just like your mother told me." Fugaku said. They both watched as Naruto and Neji stopped the game to go get some water from the fountain across the court. Naruto was saying something and they both laughed loudly.

"I've never heard Neji laugh like that." Itachi said. Fugaku looked over at Itachi.

"What?" Fugaku asked.

"I hate to say this father, but perhaps Naruto is actually good for Sasuke." Itachi said. Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "He's changed Sasuke. I know he's nothing like you wanted him to be, but Sasuke is truly happy when he's around Naruto." Fugaku sighed.

"You too now?" Fugaku asked.

"Is there a reason you dislike Naruto so much?" Itachi asked.

"Other than he turned one of my sons into a faggot?" Fugaku asked.

"Sasuke was gay before he met Naruto, even you know that." Itachi told Fugaku. The elder man huffed.

"You just wouldn't understand." Fugaku said. Itachi looked at his father and shook his head.

"I guess not." Itachi said as he stood up and went on the court. Itachi played with Naruto and Neji sat down next to Fugaku.

"Hyuuga-san, what do you think of Naruto?" Fugaku asked.

"Naruto? He's a great guy. Something about him just draws people to him. I remember a few times when we were riding on the bus to downtown he would start talking with complete strangers and be extremely friendly with him. That's actually how Mei was introduced to our group of friends." Neji said. He looked up at the older man and saw something in Fugaku's eyes that could have been a smile. But it seemed like a memory that he was smiling about.

"I see." Fugaku said.

"You may not like it, but Sasuke and Naruto are very much in love with each other." Neji said. Fugaku nodded.

"I know." He said. "Itachi, Naruto, we should be going now." Fugaku said. He then turned to Neji. "If you'll excuse us, Hyuuga-san. Please tell your family hello for me. And also extend an invitation to dinner tonight if they would like to join us." Fugaku said. Neji smiled and nodded.

"I will tell them." Neji said. "Thank you for letting me join you today, Uchiha-san." Neji bowed slightly. "I shall see you tonight, good bye." Neji said as he walked away. He said goodbye to Itachi and Naruto and then was gone from the court. Naruto followed Fugaku and Itachi to the valet and then got into the car when it was pulled around. The drive back was quiet but Fugaku had been kind enough to turn on the radio to keep Naruto calm. They got back and Sasuke was waiting for them. Naruto smiled as he got out of the car and Sasuke took his hand.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Interesting. But Neji happened to be there, so it was okay." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Neji? That's nice, I didn't expect for him to be at the courts today." Sasuke said.

"He was and he joined us for a few matches. I've invited the Hyuuga family for dinner tonight." Fugaku said as he and Itachi walked into the house. Sasuke was about to go in when Naruto stopped him. Naruto kissed him gently.

"Thanks for sending Neji today." Naruto smiled.

"He told you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"No but I kind of figured it out. It was more than just a coincidence that Neji happened to be playing on the only open tennis court when I was forced to spend time alone with Itachi and your father." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Come on, the kids are wanting to play with you." Sasuke said pulling Naruto into the house. Naruto played with the kids all afternoon. They Hyuuga family arrived around 3:00 and Neji and Hinata were pulled into a game of tag. Hinata's younger sister sat with Angie as they watched the five kids and the four college students playing. They had a barbeque, that night and ate outside. After letting their food settle the kids went swimming until about 8:30 when it started getting dark.

"How about we all go into the lounge and Sasuke and Angie can play for us." Mikoto suggested. Everyone agreed and went into the lounge. Angie played different songs while people either sat and listened or talked quietly. When she would finish one song they would all tell her how wonderful it was and she would start playing another song.

"All right, Angie, I think it's Sasuke's turn now." Sasuke's grandmother said. Naruto had also discovered Sasuke's grandmother was one of the few people in the Uchiha family who let her emotions show slightly. She was also very proud of Sasuke and always praised him without telling him what he had done wrong. Naruto liked Sasuke's grandmother. Angie nodded and let Sasuke play.

"You did very well." Naruto smiled as Angie sat down with him, Neji and Hinata. The rest of the kids were sitting close by and they had been appointed the ones to watch the children.

"Thank you." Angie said. Neji and Hinata looked at Angie wide eyes. They had never heard her speak before.

"You'll be good at KAA. You could probably even apply for a class at Namikaze Concert and Performance Hall." Naruto said. Angie blushed.

"I'm not that good." Angie said softly.

"You're very good, and with a little training you could be excellent." Naruto said.

"I don't know." She said.

"Just think about it. And if you decide to take a class, you can call me." Naruto said. Angie looked confused. "Trust me, I have better connections there than anyone." Naruto smiled at her. Hinata and Neji knew that the Uchiha's didn't know Naruto was actually Namekaze Minato's son. Naruto started listening to Sasuke playing and recognized the tune. He went over to the piano to see what it was that Sasuke was playing.

"So you did recognize it?" Sasuke smiled when he felt Naruto standing behind him. Naruto laughed softly as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"I've only heard you play it once all the way through. It did take you all of high school to finish it." Naruto smiled seeing the loose pages of the song Sasuke had written the first day in the piano room. Naruto looked at the music on the piano and saw one sheet that disturbed him. He recognized the writing but when he looked at the music notes, he didn't recognize the tune. Or he did recognize the tune as something he wasn't supposed to have ever heard much less known about.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked feeling Naruto tense up beside him.

"I suddenly don't feel so well. I think I'm just going to go to bed." Naruto said as he stood up. He excused himself and left the room. By the time the Hyuugas left and Sasuke could go up to his room Naruto was already asleep. Sasuke could tell that Naruto had been crying and he wanted to know what had upset Naruto so much. But he decided it could wait until morning.

OKAY. two more chappies left. next chappie you'll find out why fugaku dislikes naruto and what the heck was up with the music that naruto saw that made him cry... i've kind of tried to hint at it, but then again what's obvious to me is pretty subtle to everyone else. when you write enough stories with twists on every page, it kind of gets easy to figure stuff out... anyway, i might put the last two chappies up today. or i might do it tomorrow. i mean i'm kind of sad that the story is over now but you guys still have two more chapters so you can at least prolong it a bit.

anyway, read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

So i feel like i totally gave away the big 'drama' of this chapter. but if you adn't figured it out yet i guess you'll have to read. originally i naver even thought of thinking about maybe planning on putting this in my story... it just kind of happened but it worked so brilliantly that i decided to keep it in here. anyway, if you haven't figured it out yet, sorry. if you have, then i guess there's nothing to be surprised about...

WARNING: boy love (man love), really really crazy emotional breakdowns, potential apocalypse, and awkward uchiha-ness. and uchiha fluffy-ness?  
Disclaimer: naruto and the characters are not mine.

* * *

_Blue eyes widened as he heard music coming from a room down the hall. It had been a while since he had heard music coming from that room. He went to the door to see it was slightly opened and he peeked inside. In the room at the piano sat two men. One man he knew, the other he didn't recognize at all._

_"I wrote it for you." the man playing the piano said._

_"It's amazing." The other man said. The boy knew just from hearing the few notes that he had, that it was a love song. He was confused as to why that man had a love song written for him._

_"I shouldn't trouble you like this, I know." The blonde man sighed._

_"I understand that you're going through a hard time." The dark haired man said._

_"I don't know what to do any more. You're the only thing that can make me forget." The blonde said. The boy could hear that the blonde man was crying. The dark haired man put an arm around the crying blonde._

_"I know. I know." The dark haired man said soothingly. The two men looked at each other. They leaned forwards and kissed each other gently before pressing their lips closer together to deepen the kiss. The boy in the hallway gasped seeing what the two men were doing. He was so confused. The two men heard the gasp and stopped to see wide blue eyes staring at them through the crack in the door. The sun was too bright from the window behind him that the boy couldn't see their faces. Afraid that they were mad, he ran off._

_"Naruto!" he could hear the voice calling him but kept running, unable to look back._

Naruto's eyes opened and he could feel tears filling them. It wasn't a dream, but it wasn't a nightmare. Just a bad memory. He hadn't dreamt about that day in so long. Naruto wiped his eyes and looked at Sasuke. He didn't know when he went to sleep or when Sasuke came in, but it felt nice to be in bed with Sasuke. Naruto pressed himself further into Sasuke's chest and he felt Sasuke's arms unconsciously tighten around him.

"Master Sasuke." The maid said opening the door.

"Hn?" Sasuke mumbled half asleep.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." The maid said as she bowed and left the room. Sasuke yawned and stretched a bit.

"I guess we should get up." Sasuke said.

"You go ahead, I'm still not feeling well." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned and looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke. I'll be fine." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed looking at him expectantly. Naruto kissed Sasuke softly.

"Just, don't worry about me, Sasuke. I don't think there's anything you can do to make me feel better right now so please don't worry." Naruto said softly.

"If there is anything I can you, you promise you'll tell me?" Sasuke asked running his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Of course Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto before he got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"I'll tell everyone that you're feeling ill. But I can't promise that my mother won't come up here to try and take care of you." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed softly.

"Okay." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed Naruto one last time before he left the room. Just as Sasuke had predicted, Mikoto came up an hour or so later to check on Naruto.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto said softly.

"What kind of sick are you? Is it your head or your stomach or just your body?" Mikoto asked.

"Something like that." Naruto sighed. The memory made his head and stomach hurt. "Mikoto-san, I have a question." Naruto said looking up at her. "I didn't want to ask Sasuke in case he didn't know because I didn't want him to find out if he wasn't supposed to. But do you know anything about that sheet of music on the piano that was written by Namikaze Minato?" Naruto asked. Mikoto's eyes widened a bit.

"I don't know much about it." Mikoto said.

"I guess that leaves me no choice." Naruto sighed. He sat up and looked at Mikoto. "I need to talk to someone about it."

"I'll take you to Fugaku." Mikoto said. Naruto nodded.

"Um, I'll meet you downstairs. I need to get dressed and stuff." Naruto said. Mikoto nodded and left the room. Naruto got dressed and then snuck into the lounge to take the sheet of music. He found Mikoto in the kitchen. She smiled softly. "Can we go talk to him now?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Mikoto nodded. They walked through the house and got to Fugaku's office. There was a large group of people outside of the office and the door was slightly cracked. They could all hear Fugaku's voice and then Sasuke answering him.

"I don't care what you think. I am planning on making Naruto a permanent part of my future." Sasuke said. The adults gasped at the way Sasuke was speaking to his father. The kids gasped in excitement.

"Does that mean he's going to adopt Naruto?" Rio asked somewhat loudly. Naruto tried not to laugh and all the adults looked amused. The door flew open and a very unamused Fugaku stood there glaring at them all. His eyes settled on Naruto and Mikoto.

"You two get in here, the rest of you go away." Fugaku growled angrily. Everyone nodded and when where they were told. Naruto was feeling anxious and upset at the moment. He sat with Sasuke on the couch while Itachi and Mikoto sat on some chairs to the right and Fugaku paced. Fugaku was speaking but Naruto barely heard him. Naruto could tell Fugaku was upset about the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto and blaming Naruto for it. Everything was making Naruto feel worse and more frustrated. "I will not accept this relationship." Fugaku said. Naruto snapped.

"Will you shut up you fucking hypocrite?!" Naruto screamed as tears started leaking from his tightly shut eyes. Everyone in the room looked completely shocked. Mikoto was shocked because she knew what was going on and didn't realize it had upset Naruto that much. Itachi and Sasuke were shocked because they had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Excuse me?" Fugaku asked slightly confused. He didn't know what was going on either, but from Naruto's outburst he had a pretty good idea.

"You keep blaming me and telling me that it's my fault that Sasuke is gay. And then you're giving us some bullshit about you not accepting a homosexual relationship. You're such a god damn hypocrite! He probably learned it from you!" Naruto shouted at Fugaku. The two sons and Mikoto were too shocked to even move even though they knew that they probably should leave the room. "You've known all along who I was." Naruto said handing Fugaku the sheet of music. "That's why you don't want me to be with Sasuke. You're jealous of me. You hate me."

"I," Fugaku started to defend himself but Naruto didn't let him.

"That page is signed 'my dear friend.' I've met all of my father's friends except for one person that he never wanted me to." Naruto said as he started crying. "You don't see me as the boy who took Sasuke away from you. You see me as the son of the woman who took Minato away from you." Naruto said calmly but his voice held venom. Fugaku flinched as if the words had burnt him. "You're jealous of me and Sasuke because we've succeeded where you had failed." Naruto said staring up at Fugaku with tears in his eyes. The two sons tried to process all that Naruto had just said. Mikoto had already known about it. Fugaku looked almost as if he was going to cry as well.

"What?" Sasuke asked softly still trying to understand everything that had just happened. He could see Naruto was shaking but couldn't bring himself to stand up and go to him. He couldn't move, he could only sit there. Itachi was maybe worse than Sasuke. But then again Itachi was also just finding out who Naruto's father was.

"Since that day I've always been so confused about my father." Naruto said. "It wasn't even a month after my mother died." Naruto said crying. "Why? Why were you there? He loved her, I know he did. But when I saw you in that room I couldn't believe it any more. I couldn't understand it." Naruto said looking up at Fugaku pleadingly.

"I don't know what to tell you." Fugaku said.

"Anything! Tell me something because dad never said anything and I can't keep it out of my head. I've never been able to figure out why. Why you? He had me and mom so why the hell did he need you still?" Naruto yelled sadly and angrily. All his feelings about that incident suddenly came through. All the anger and frustration, all the sadness and confusion. When Naruto had asked his father about it, Minato had just said 'he's a friend, it's no important.'

"Mikoto, take Itachi and Sasuke out of here while I talk with Naruto." Fugaku said. Mikoto nodded numbly.

"Wait, what's going on?" Itachi asked. "No, I want to know what's going on. What are they talking about?" Itachi asked angrily as he and Sasuke were pushed out of the room. Sasuke was still too numb to understand what was happening. Naruto looked up at Fugaku with so many emotions in his eyes that Fugaku didn't know weather to hug the crying boy or to move away just incase he tried to punch him.

"Tell me." Naruto demanded but it almost sounded like begging. "Tell me about your relationship with him. Help me to finally understand it." Naruto said softly and pleadingly. Fugaku nodded and leaned on his desk and set the sheet of music down.

"We were neighbors." Fugaku said. "We grew up next door to each other and I would go over to his house every day and listen to him play the piano. When he got accepted to KAA I decided that I was going to go too for arts management. He was my best friend and I wanted to be near him always. I wasn't artistically gifted, but I had a mind for management and business so I got in. We were roommates through all of high school. I don't remember when our friendship grew into something more than friends but pretty soon I was in love with him. We loved each other a lot, but when he met Kushina he loved her even more than that. But you, Naruto, he loved you more than anything in the world. He loved you more than his music. Honestly, I was jealous of you because he could love you so easily." Fugaku said looking at Naruto.

"What about Mikoto-san and Itachi-san and Sasuke? Did you not love them?" Naruto asked. Fugaku sighed.

"I did. But I still loved your father very deeply and I couldn't let it go. When your mother died he was devastated. I was still his best friend and so I was there to comfort him." Fugaku said and Naruto snorted in anger. "Not like that at first. We went drinking a lot and would hang out and go to the concert hall but nothing seemed to be working. One night we got really drunk and ended up sleeping together."

"How many times?" Naruto asked with quiet rage.

"What?" Fugaku asked.

"How many times did you two sleep together before I saw you?" Naruto asked. Fugaku looked away. Naruto was furious. Not necessarily with Fugaku but with the whole situation. The fact that his father had been with another person multiple times not even a month after his mother's death, the fact that he had never tried to explain it to Naruto or to apologize, the fact that he'd lived so long angry at his father for that and not trusting his love. Naruto grabbed the nearest thing to him, which fortunately was just a pillow since he couldn't pick up the whole chair, and threw it at the wall. He let out a frustrated and broken cry before he fell to the ground and crying, his emotions overwhelming him.

"He didn't mean to do it." Fugaku said.

"Then why did he? Once I can maybe understand, but he kept doing it." Naruto cried putting his head on the floor. "Why? Didn't he understand what would have happened if I had seen? When I did see?" Naruto cried. "What did he need from you? I loved him just as much as you. I was just as sad as he was. He didn't need to go have sex with someone." Naruto said angrily.

"We never thought that you would see." Fugaku said.

"But when I did, why didn't you try to explain it to me?" Naruto asked.

"You were six, Naruto, you probably wouldn't have understood." Fugaku said.

"I was six! Don't you think that seeing something like that and then not getting an explanation would make it even harder for me? I felt like he was trying to replace me and mom. And when he said it was nothing I felt like he didn't even love me enough to say he was sorry for it. Ever since that day I never felt like he loved me any more." Naruto cried. He left out the fact that since that day he hadn't trusted anyone when they said they 'loved' him. If his own father could replace him, then so could anyone else. (that's why he could never believe Sasuke no matter how much he wanted to)

"Naruto, your father loved you so much. He didn't tell you because he didn't want to make you feel any of that, but instead by not telling you he still did." Fugaku sighed. Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes. He had finally gotten it all out and he had also gotten an explanation. Naruto took a deep, shaky breath and sat up. He kind of felt stupid for losing it, but after about 14 years of building it up and holding it in there was no way Naruto could have kept calm while handling all of those emotions. "You were right though." Fugaku said looking up at the ceiling.

"I was?" Naruto asked.

"About me being jealous of you and Sasuke. You're a lot like your father. It made me jealous that Sasuke could have you and I didn't get Minato." Fugaku said.

"I don't think taking out your jealousy on me and Sasuke is what a father should be doing. If anything, I think you should be happy for us because you know what it's like and you should know how happy we are together." Naruto said. Fugaku smiled, actually smiled.

"You are a pretty amazing boy, Uzumaki Naruto." Fugaku said. He picked up the sheet of music and handed it to Naruto. "Don't be jealous of this." He said. "If you listen to it, it's a good bye." Fugaku said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder for a second before he walked out of the office. Naruto looked at the sheet music and smiled softly. After all this time, he understood what had happened between his father and the mystery man. Not just because of the way Fugaku had explained, but because he felt the same with Sasuke. Naruto had never hated his father for the incident, but he felt now that he could finally forgive him and it felt good. Naruto stood up and left the office to find Sasuke. He found Fugaku talking with Sasuke and Itachi in another room so Naruto decided not to bother them.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mikoto asked when Naruto entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, actually." Naruto smiled softly. "Mind if I make myself something?" Naruto asked. Mikoto smiled.

"Not at all." She said. Naruto made some food for himself since he hadn't eaten breakfast and the emotional breakdown had taken a lot out of him.

"Naruto nii-chan!" Hana shouted as she entered the room. Rio, Sari Kohaku and Miko followed shortly after.

"Naruto nii-chan, is Sasuke really going to adopt you?" Sari asked. The kids all looked up at him excitedly. Naruto laughed softly.

"No, he's not going to adopt me." Naruto shook his head. They all pouted.

"But he said you were going to be with him permanently." Kohaku said. None of them still fully comprehended Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, but they were children so Naruto understood why they were confused.

"He meant that we were going to be friends for a really long time." Naruto smiled. Mikoto covered her mouth to hide a giggle. "So, have you guys been taking care of Kyu for me?" Naruto asked as he changed the subject. The kids all looked excited.

"We fed him this morning. And then we played with him. But now he is asleep." Kohaku said.

"You're all very responsible." Naruto said. They all smiled.

"Will you come play with us, Naruto nii-chan?" Miko asked.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to go swimming." Hana said.

"Sounds like fun. I'll meet you guys out there." Naruto smiled. They all nodded and then left. Naruto was walking back to Sasuke's room when Sven and Kale stopped him. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked not really wanting to fight with either of them at the moment.

"Don't think what Sasuke said will hold any credibility." Sven said.

"We all know he's just with you to piss off his dad." Kale said.

"I'm sure." Naruto said.

"You know, you should be nicer to us if you're planning on working at NCPH. We could always tell them not to hire you because you're so disrespectful." Kale said.

"Really? Who would you tell?" Naruto glared at them. He was tried of them pretending to be superior to him.

"The owner." Sven smirked.

"Cause you have connections and all?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Maybe we do." Kale said.

"Really, do you even know the owner's name?" Naruto glared.

"Usaki." Sven said.

"Ah no. It's U-zu-ma-ki." Naruto said slowly and pronounced every syllable. "Namekaze Minato's son Uzumaki Naruto owns the Namikaze Concert and Performance Hall. As in **I** own it." Naruto glared at them. Sven and Kale paled significantly. "Don't give me any more of that 'we own everything' bullshit. My father has more connections in this county than your family does. And more people know me on a personal level and trust me more than just the Uchiha name. And if you two think you hold any sort of leverage with anything, you're sadly mistaken." Naruto said angrily. The two just stood there awkwardly.

"Naruto." Sasuke said coming down the hall. Naruto turned and smiled at Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" He asked when Sasuke got closer.

"It's just a lot to take in at one time." Sasuke said.

"Looks like everyone is learning something new today." Naruto said glancing at the still frozen Sven and Kale. "Come on, the kids want to go swimming and I promised I'd join them." Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto to his bedroom.

"So, are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great." Naruto smiled. "It feels like this huge weight has been lifted from me. I hadn't even realized I was carrying it around." Naruto said.

"Your father did love you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"I know." He said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. They stood like that for a few minutes just taking in everything that had happened that morning. It was an unspoken need of support. Even though they were both fine, it was still a lot to take in and they needed to have the support from someone who was going through the same thing. "Lets go swimming." Naruto said leaning back slightly to kiss Sasuke on the lips.

"Sounds good." Sasuke smiled. They quickly changed and then went outside to swim with the kids. A few of the adults sat around the pool talking with Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke felt happy seeing his family interacting with Naruto. When it came time for lunch Fugaku decided that they would have a barbeque so that the kids wouldn't have to get out of the pool. Sasuke noticed the change in his father and was sure everyone else did. Fugaku was giving Naruto a chance not for Naruto's sake, not for Mikoto, not for Sasuke, and not even for himself. Fugaku was giving Naruto a chance because of Minato, because Minato was his best friend and he owed him that much at least.

"Okay, everyone please come and get something to eat." Mikoto said as the food was finished cooking. Everyone got a plate full of food and sat on the tables or chairs or just at the edge of the pool. Naruto was talking animatedly with the children and they were all laughing at his silly story. Sasuke sat next to him and Itachi sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, Itachi had changed since they went to the tennis courts. Naruto started telling a story about how he and his friends had a car wash to raise some money for an organization at the school but the car was turned into a disaster complete with malfunctioning hoses, exploding soap bottles, goo covered cars and mud baths in the grass. During a funny part of Naruto's story Naruto started laughing too hard to finish. The kids soon joined in with his laughing, Sasuke was quick to follow. Sasuke could hear his mother and grandmother who were sitting at the table behind them giggling softly and even Itachi let out a sort of laughing noise.

"Oh and then, oh my gosh, after all that happened. Sasuke comes up in his really nice suit and just looks at us for a few seconds." Naruto said catching his breath. Sasuke knew this story and wasn't too excited to remember the ending. Naruto looked at him and smiled trying really hard not to laugh. "Now all of us are covered in mud and soap and gooey, sticky stuff and oil from those stupid cars. And Sasuke is just standing there staring at us like we have a disease or something. Then Ino and Sakura run and tackle him and he falls on his butt right in the goo mess. He screamed like a girl, and you should have seen his face. Oh man, it was probably the funniest thing ever." Naruto started laughing again as the kids exploded with laughter all at Sasuke's expense. Sasuke tried hard not to smile. It was pretty funny when he looked back on it. Then there was a chuckle that made everyone freeze. Uchiha Fugaku had laughed.

"I would have like to have seen that." Fugaku said with amusement in his voice. The slight upward curve of Fugaku's mouth could have been translated into an actual smile. Sasuke half expected fire to start raining from the sky and earthquakes to split the ground in two and whatever else is supposed to happen during the apocalypse, because he was pretty sure that Uchiha Fugaku's laugh was the first sign of the end of the world. Naruto laughed softly.

"Yeah, it was hilarious. We were laughing for so long we could barely breath." Naruto smiled laughing some more. "Oh, did I ever tell you about the time me and my dad went to the amusement park?" Naruto asked turning back to the kids. They all shook their heads and Naruto started retelling the silly tale of his dad crying on every ride, Naruto getting ice cream in his hair when it fell off of his dad's cone and a few other unfortunate events that were funny to look back on. The entire family started listening to Naruto's stories and every once in a while they would let out soft chuckles or slight giggles. Sasuke knew that Naruto had changed his family. But he also knew that as soon as Naruto left, that they would all be back to the way they were so he was very thankful for this moment when his family was like this because he knew it was precious. They spent the whole afternoon outside. The entire family was there just talking with each other and especially with Naruto. Dinner was served outside as well because everyone was just comfortable out there. Later that night Naruto and Sasuke were laying in bed just going over the day's events in their head.

"Today was interesting." Sasuke said after a period of silence.

"Your dad laughed." Naruto smiled.

"I know, I was expecting the world to end or something." Sasuke smiled.

"I feel kind of special. I mean, I got Uchiha Fugaku to laugh." Naruto smiled.

"You got the entire Uchiha family to laugh." Sasuke said.

"It only took me the entire stay here." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and smiled sadly. It was true, they were going to leave tomorrow after breakfast. Sasuke almost wished to stay just another day or so to keep spending time with his changed family.

"Yeah. We should probably get to sleep since we're going back tomorrow." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke.

"Good night, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed Naruto back.

"Good night, Naruto." Sasuke said. The two boys easily fell asleep.

* * *

so lots of info revealed in this chapter.

1. fugaku disliked Naruto cause he was jealous because Naruto reminded him of Minato and also because Minato loved Naruto more than Fugaku.  
2. Naruto doesn't ever believe sasuke's confessions because of his dad! (seriously all romantically handicapped people have daddy issues) it's so sad because Naruto spent the last 14 years thinking that his dad didn't love him all that much.  
3. the music that made Naruto so upset was what he thought was a love song from Minato to fugaku but it was more like a loving memory/tribute to finally end their relationship.  
4. Naruto revealed himself to Sven and Kale. those bitches got told. haha. and if you're wondering... i don't really know if the rest of the uchiha family found out about Naruto's relation to Minato. as Sasuke had told Sai in the previous chapter, Naruto never really liked when people treated him differently because of who his dad was so he never would have revealed it himself.  
5. Uchiha fugaku laughed. hells yes he did. actually the whole family laughed, but fugaku was the main importance. it mean that fugaku might actually be accepting of Naruto... GASP!  
6. kind of just my own interpretation. Naruto changes people, but only when he's around them. it's like going to church camp or something when you get back you're all 'i love jesus' and 'yay god' for about a week and then get back to your normal self. I think that's how the Uchihas would be. sad, but true.

Okay, so yeah, the ending might have been a little rushed but i was in a really dramatic mood and after the emotional breakdown of the first half of this chapter, i wanted the second half to be a little lighter. I had originally planned on having the laughing uchihas in the next chapter, but then the sex happend and so the laughter got bumpped up a chappie. anyway, back to the point, in a dramatic downer mood so it's kinda hard to write long and detailed happy fluffy fun times.

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER (everyone pause for a moment of silence followed by melodramatic weeping) i know, i'm super sad. but there is mostly detailed lemon followed by mentions of multiple more lemons followed by the end of the story. anyway, review please.


	17. Chapter 17

HOLY CRAP IT'S THE END!! so will sasuke and Naruto ever have a happy ending? will naruto ever believe Sasuke when he said hte loved him? Will naruto ever confess back to Sasuke? what happened to the adorable little baby fox? Will Sasuke ever make his family proud? is sasuke actually going to adopt Naruto? All answers will be revealed!! plus there is a nice little lemon in there for your enjoyment.

WARNING: LEMON!! no kiba, no shika, straight up sasunaru lemons!! hooray!!  
DISCLAIMER: the characters aren't mine but the two part story is my baby. please be kind to it.

* * *

They woke up early the next morning to pack their things so that they could leave right after breakfast. When the maid came, she was surprised to see them dressed. After saying breakfast was being served she left and the boys finished their packing.

"It was an interesting trip." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked down to the dining room.

"It was." Sasuke nodded. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I enjoyed it." Naruto smiled.

"Surprisingly me too." Sasuke said. "Thanks for coming with me." Sasuke smiled. Naruto stopped them just outside the dining room and kissed Sasuke.

"Any time, Sasuke." Naruto said softly and then they went into the dining room. After breakfast the maids were sent up to Sasuke's room to bring down the luggage and pack the car. Naruto and Sasuke said their goodbyes to everyone. As Naruto was speaking with Mikoto Fugaku came up to Sasuke.

"You've done good, Sasuke." Fugaku said. Sasuke looked up at Fugaku. "Naruto is a good boy; you need to hang onto him. I wish you both happiness." He said with a small smile. Sasuke felt like he would cry.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sasuke said softly while he smiled brilliantly.

"Sasuke." Naruto said coming to Sasuke's side. "We need to leave so that we won't get in traffic." He said. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Sasuke smiled. Naruto gave a small bow and one last goodbye to everyone and they got in the car and drove off. After they got out of 'The Hills' Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "What?"

"Damn your cousins for being so adorable and making me let them keep Kyu." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"If you really want, we'll go to an exotic pet store and see if they have any foxes and I'll by you one." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"That's okay, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"If you want a fox, I'll get you a fox, Naruto. I don't really mind." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"I don't need a fox. I'm gonna miss Kyu though. He was so cute. Those kids better take good care of him." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"They will. I bet next time we go there they'll be showing off how good the took care of him." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"That's good." He said. They rode the rest of the way silently, but comfortably. They got to their house and Naruto laughed. "It looks so small." He said as they pulled into the driveway.

"It's good enough for just the two of us." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. They got out of the car and pulled out their suitcases. As they were walking in Naruto kissed Sasuke. After a whole week of living with Naruto, sleeping in the same bed, seeing him mostly naked and no sex, and now the knowledge that since they were home they could have sex on the living room floor if they wanted, Sasuke snapped. They made it into the laundry room and Naruto had enough time to shut the door to the garage behind him before Sasuke grabbed Naruto's duffle bag, set it on the dryer next to them and shoved Naruto against the door while devouring his mouth. Naruto felt pretty much as sexually frustrated as Sasuke and eagerly kissed him back.

"I can't make it upstairs." Sasuke panted while pulling off his shirt.

"Good, me neither." Naruto said pulling off his own shirt. The two boys quickly stripped. Since they were in the laundry room they just threw all their clothes at the washer before going back to making out.

"God, I don't think I can go a whole week without having sex with you again." Sasuke groaned as he lifted Naruto up while pressing him harder against the door.

"I'm surprised we even made it." Naruto gasped slightly while wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke ground against Naruto while moving to suck on his neck. Naruto groaned and gripped Sasuke's hair tightly. "Sas, there is lube in my bag." Naruto panted, reaching for the bag. Sasuke stopped and glared at Naruto.

"You had it the whole time and we didn't have sex once?" Sasuke asked slightly ticked off but way too turned on to actually be mad.

"Like I said, I didn't think we were going to make it the whole week. I brought it just incase." Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto to move him to the dryer.

"We've never had sex on the dryer before." Sasuke smirked. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke ground into him. The two boys frantically looked for the lube in Naruto's bag. After it was found Sasuke kissed Naruto hard and both groaned into the kiss. Sasuke leaned back and opened the bottle of lube. He squirted some on his fingers and thrust two into Naruto. Naruto cried out in shock and pleasure. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, shoving his tongue into the dark haired boy's mouth. Sasuke moaned happily and let Naruto explore his mouth. It felt really nice when Sasuke started thrusting and scissoring his fingers and Naruto started moaning into his mouth. Sasuke swallowed all of the moans happily.

"S-Sas, no mmmore fing-gers." Naruto gasped. Sasuke smirked and poured some lube on his erection and coated it all the way around.

"As you wish." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke removed his fingers and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "You ready?"

"Please." Naruto moaned. Sasuke thrust in and Naruto cried in pain and pleasure. It hurt a little but it felt so good that he didn't care that much. Sasuke started thrusting slowly. Naruto whimpered and Sasuke sped the pace. Naruto moaned and groaned as Sasuke pounded into him. He screamed when Sasuke hit his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. Naruto fell back on top of the dryer and hit a button. The dryer turned on and Naruto screamed again. The vibrations from the dryer felt so good, his entire body was tingling form them. Sasuke gasped when he felt the vibrations transferring from Naruto's body into his erection.

"We're definitely having sex on the dryer more." Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded, unable to even speak from the pleasure. Naruto could feel he was close.

"Sasu," Was all he could breath out. Sasuke knew what it meant and sped the pace up to an unbearably delicious pace and pounded relentlessly against Naruto's prostate. Naruto screamed out something that might have been Sasuke's name as he came. Sasuke, seeing Naruto like that, also came with a loud groan. Naruto lay panting on the still running dryer and Sasuke lost the strength in his legs and sat down on the floor. He looked up to see the awkward way Naruto's lower half hung off of the dryer. just the top part of his butt was on top of the dryer, and it was barely on the edge, while the rest of his butt was exposed and his legs hung down, just an inch too short to actually touch the ground. "That felt amazing." Naruto breathed, still laying on the dryer. The vibrations from the dryer mad his voice all shaky and it sounded funny.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Naruto moved to where he was sitting on top of the dryer and looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke was leaning against the wall looking very happy.

"You know, we should probably take a shower and wash off." Naruto said. Sasuke knew it was really an invitation for sex in the shower. He smiled.

"Sounds good." He said. They both ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to have a few rounds of love making in the shower and then they went into Sasuke's room for another round. Then they stopped to have lunch and didn't have sex on the table only because Naruto reminded Sasuke that they weren't the only people who ate off of the table. Then they went back upstairs for another few rounds in Sasuke's room then back to the bathroom, but this time in the tub for a round, and then after two times in Naruto's room they went to sleep. They woke up later that afternoon too tired to do anything. They just laid in Naruto's bed, cuddled up to each other exchanging soft, sweet kisses to whatever they could reach without moving too much. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was going to say that I love you, but you don't like it because you don't believe me." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled sadly and sighed.

"I know you love me, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I've known all along but I couldn't bring myself to believe you no matter how much I wanted to." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I couldn't understand it. I couldn't understand how or why a guy like you would ever love a guy like me." Naruto said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto a bit confused.

"I mean, look at you Sasuke. You're so smart and cool and beautiful. You're like the star of every girl and gay guy's wet dream. And I'm just a goof-off prankster who doesn't care about much of anything, doesn't know much of anything and is just a lazy slacker who relies on luck for everything." Naruto said. "Why would a perfect guy like you be in love with an idiot like me?"

"You want to know why I'm in love with you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Because you make me smile, you can make me laugh, you make me cry and feel frustrated and possessive and overwhelmed. You make me feel happy and silly and excited. You make me angry, you make me overjoyed. You make me feel protective, you make me feel protected. You make me feel calm and comforted. You make me feel awkward and vulnerable. You make me feel so may things that I've never even thought I could feel. You force me to be myself and you love me in spite of it. That's why I'm in love with you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"I don't love you in spite of you being yourself. I love you because you let me see you being yourself." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed him gently.

"I was serious when I told my father I wanted to make you a permanent part of my future." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him.

"So you **are** going to adopt me." Naruto smirked. Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto gently.

"I'm not saying today or tomorrow. Probably not even in the next few years. But although I call you my wife as a joke, I seriously want to be able to call you my husband." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled brightly as tears filled his eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kissed him and nodded.

"Ignoring the fact that we're practically already lovers, I'd like to try the whole dating and boyfriend thing. Then after a while we'll get engaged and stay engaged for however long you want and then we'll get married and spend the rest of our lives together even when we're old and wrinkly." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke slowly and lovingly. After a minute or so Naruto broke the kiss and leaned back slightly to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm not taking your name." He said matter-of-factly.

"And you think I'm going to take yours?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Sasuke, if you're a bad Uchiha, lord knows how terrible I'd be at being one." Naruto smiled and laughed softly. Sasuke smiled and Naruto kissed him gently. "You'd make a wonderful Uzumaki though." Naruto told him.

"We'll see when the time comes." Sasuke smiled kissing Naruto again. He put a little bit of force behind the kiss. Naruto moaned softly and pulled Sasuke closer. Naruto then leaned back and broke the kiss.

"We're having kids too. I don't care if it's adoption, surrogate mothers or test tube babies. I want kids, damn it. Your cousins already took my fox away, I need something small and adorable to shower with affection." Naruto told him. Sasuke laughed.

"Whatever you want." Sasuke smiled. Naruto kissed him again. "God I love you." Sasuke said when they broke the kiss. Naruto smiled and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"I love you too." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled, very much enjoying hearing those words after so long.

"Say it again." Sasuke said.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"I love you too." Sasuke said kissing Naruto. They felt like everything was perfect in that one moment. They both said it, they both meant it, and they both knew it. Life was good. THE END.

* * *

Okay, i don't know how many people have seen princess bride but i relaized that no one had caught that every time naruto and Sasuke have sex one of them says 'as you wish' and i'm always so tempted to write "and then sasuke/naruto realized that when naruto/sasuke said that, what he really meant was i love you" oh man, that movie is so cheesily romantic.

anyway, naruto would make a terrible uchiha and i'm pretty sure he will force Sasuke to take the Uzumaki name. Who knows, maybe Sasuke'll get lucky and get Namikaze instead. and NO i'm not saying this cause i'm going to write a sequal or something. no thanks, too many other things to be writing. i'm leaving it up to your imagination. but i'm saying one thing for sure, Naruto would NOT become an uchiha.

so, OD on fluff at the end but hey, it's a happy ending. and some of you were doubting me... anyway, this is the end forever. currently i'm working on a new story but also have a one shot floating around in my brain that will most likely be whipped out before the new story comes out. so, leave a review and tell me how amazing/terrible my story was and how devistated/ecstatic you are now that it's over.


End file.
